Corner Of Your Heart
by Masquerade flower
Summary: Ellie Hunter has just moved to La Push. She has no idea what she has just walked into. werewolves?vampires? and who imrprinted on her? i promise the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Town, New Rules

Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to start of my first day of school at a new place. Who wants to start off with a black eye? I mean come on, really? I mean that jerk Roy Anderson had it coming, who picks on a kid half his size AND age. That's just not right.

This make-up isn't helping either; at least it's already turning yellow. Hopefully if I just lay low and throw on a pair of Aviators then I can pull this off no problem. Oh who am I kidding it's never going to work. See this is what I get for being a good person, but if I hadn't had helped that poor kid nobody would have.

"Hey kiddo your gonna be late for your first day of school come on!"

"Hold on Uncle Danny I'll be right down!"

Ok breathe girl, just breathe everything is going to be ok. I grave my backpack and iPod and run down the stairs.

"Classy kiddo, classy." My uncle just looks at me laughing and hands me a brown paper bag. "You're gonna need to the nutrition kid now take it. Have a good day at school and try not to beat any one up ok?" he says while smiling at me.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll see you after school." I grave the bag and head out the door. I get into my light blue 1966 ford mustang, through my backpack and lunch into the passenger seat, and stick the keys into the ignition. I take a deep breath and start the car. I pull out my iPod and play the first song that comes on Bad Karma by Ida Maria. Oh the irony of it all. I hear the engine roar and I pull out of the drive way and head off to school.

La Push High here I come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I pull into the school parking lot or at least what I hope is the school parking lot. The school seems way smaller than my last one, but this is Washington not California. So I head of into what looks like the front office, and greeted by a lady that looks in her early 30's.

"Hey sweetie how can I help you?" she says with a bright warm smile, like she's genuinely happy to help me. Figures.

"Yeah I'm new here and I was hoping to get my schedule and locker and stuff" I say with a fake smile that happens to pass off as real, just barely anyway.

"Sure thing sweetie your name?" she says turning to the computer.

"It's Ellie, Ellie Hunter."

As I wait for her to finish typing in stuff in the computer I turn around and look towards the door. And just like magic some extremely buff guy walks in all angry. What is his problem?

"Ms. Monroe I need a new lock, mine uh broke again." He looks down kind of embarrassed.

"Again Jacob? That's the 5th one, I'd ask what you're doing to break them but honestly I don't want to now here catch." Ms. Monroe says as she pretty decently throws it at senor macho.

And she turns back to me. "Here you go Hun, I hope you have a good first day here" she smiles and hands me a schedule. "Jacob why don't you make yourself helpful, and help Ms. Hunter find her first period."

Great. Beef cakes is gonna help me.

"Sure thing Ms. M" he says a little too warmly.

And he starts to lead the way into the hallway.

"So I'm Jacob Black it's nice to uh meet you." He says

I make an effort to smile and say "Ellie Hunter"

We keep walking in silence until we reach the classroom; he holds the door open for me and follows in after me. What is he a stalker? Then I see him take a seat, wow I'm stupid. Duh Ellie you're the one who's new here remember.

The teacher instructs me to take a seat in the back. I sit down and stare out the window. I sigh and space out thinking about my old life. When I catch muscle man staring at me, I blink surprised that he's staring at me. And then I catch me self, and roll my eyes. Its then that I realize I'm wearing sunglasses and he can't see me. Great. I turn back and try to pay attention to what the teachers saying something about the quadratic formula.

Then I'm saved by the bell and I walk out the door until I realize I have no idea where my next class is. I march of into a general direction and finally find it.

The day goes by as kind of blur. Mostly cause I wasn't paying attention, but oh well it's just day one right?

Finally it's three o'clock and the days finally over. I almost run to my car when I see muscles by my car.

"Why are you staring at my car?" I ask kind of rudely and as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret the attitude I gave, but luckily muscles doesn't care or he didn't notice.

"This is your car? Its sweet, you have it in good condition. You hardly ever see a 1966 around here." He smiles white teeth showing and all. Wow he's actually kind of adorable. Wait Ellie focus here.

"Umm thanks? But if you don't mind I should be heading home." I say opening the door and getting in.

Muscles says "oh yeah I understand, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Ellie." He gives me one last smirk and walks off.

That smile. No El, don't do this. I turn on my car and head home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I get home my uncle is sitting down on the sofa watching a football game. I put my keys in the bowl but my backpack on the floor. Takes my sunglasses off and sit next to my uncle. I turn to him in a hug and started crying my eyes out.

He rubs my back and whispers "I know El I miss them too."

(A/N) well here is chapter 1; I really hoped you liked it. I promise it will get better. And everything about Ellie's history will be explained. And the rest of the wolf pack will be in here to. By the way this takes place a little while after new moon, around the time eclipse is starting. Anyways I will do my best to update soon, and pretty please review and give me your opinion good or bad. You will get a virtual cookie

Also I do not own twilight, or Ms. Ida Marias song.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the Rain Brings

"I know El I miss them too." I heard my Uncle Danny whisper to me.

My crying started to stop briefly, and I pulled away from my uncle.

"I know it's been a year, but its times like these when I miss them the most."

"I get that Ellie I'm not your parents, hell I'm not even half of what they used to be. And I know I can never replace them, and I'm not trying to but we just have to try making the best of the situation. That's the other reason we moved right? For a new start."

"Yeah I know, I think I'm just going to lay down for a little bit. You said you had dinner covered right?"

"Got it covered kiddo, no worries. The chef is in the hishouse!" he said while fist pumping the air. "I'll call you down when the foods ready, just relax kay?"

"You got it." I said smiling at my uncle, this is what I get when I have a 24 year old raising me. I shook my head, graved my backpack and headed up to my room.

I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Damn I was a mess. I tried to tame my hair, but that didn't work so I stuck my raven hair in a ponytail and tried to smooth my side bangs to the left. I gave a huff and turned on the fosset to wash my face with some cold water.

I graved the sides of the counter and stared back into the mirror. How did I get to this point? Honestly what would my parents think of me if they saw me right now, God rest their souls. I tried to stretch out my neck and walked over to my bed. I plopped myself onto the familiar feeling of the sheets, and stared at the ceiling.

I tried to think of nothing and something all at the same time. And then my thoughts came to muscles. Why am I thinking of him? I mean I hardly even know they guy, it's not like we had a real conversation or anything.

That's it. I graved my binder from my backpack and went to my last resort. Homework.

It seemed to let my mind rest for enough time until my uncle called my down for dinner.

"Smells good Dan what is it?" I said as I came down the stairs.

"My homemade burritos, it's as good as it gets kiddo." He said as he stuck the food on the table.

I smiled and graved the water from the fridge, and set in on the table.

We started eating when my uncle decided to make some small talk.

"So kid how was school besides being utterly boring and what not."

"It was you know school the usual"

"So no hot guys catch your eye or anything?"

I almost have chocked on the burrito was he really talking to me about this.

"What?"

"You know no cute guys at school that are Ellie worthy?"

"No Danny nobody caught my eye. What about you any Victoria's Secret models hiding out here?" I couldn't help but have a big grin while I said this.

He knew what I was doing though and he said "nah, not yet at least. You'll be the first to know kiddo."

We finished eating, and sat through another football game. They game was pretty intense it ended 24-22. They ref was making some horrible calls though. When the game was over it was about 8. I kissed my uncle on the cheek and went off to get ready for bed.

I took a nice hot shower and put on my PJ'S. I slipped under the covers and thought hot damn it's only Tuesday. 3 more days till the weekend you can do this. I rolled over and let the sleep consume me.

I was back in sunny California. Hanging out with my friends at the galleria when I got a phone call. The call that would forever change my life. My parents were in the hospital from a car accident and they were in the ICU in critical condition.

I graved my friend Tristan and asked him to drive me knowing I couldn't because I still had my learners permit. He rushed over to the hospital, and I ran out of the car and into the cold white building.

I asked the lady at the counter what room they were in, but it was then I saw my uncle hunched over in a chair crying. I almost didn't believe it-I couldn't believe it- he walked over to me and just kept repeating "I'm sorry Ellie I'm so sorry"

I cried too much I felt like I sounded like I was dying.

Then the image changed it was pouring rain and I was at a funeral crying as I saw my parents being lowered into the ground. My uncle pulled me in tighter. It was just me and my uncle now.

I woke up in a sweat with tears streaking my face. I NEED to stop having that dream. I sat up and looked at the clock 6:25. Ok time to get ready for school today is a new day. I hoped into the shower and got my clothes ready. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, my blue converse, and a cardigan. I had no idea what to do with my hair so I let it air dry into its natural wavy curls. I grave my sunglasses and shove them on my face.

I look at the clock 7:27 great. My uncle must still be sleeping. I write him a quick not and head to my car. I turn on the radio, no time for my iPod. And the song Are You Gonna Be My Girl by jet comes on. Just what I need I start the engine and race off to school.

Now it's a race against me and the clock and the clock is winning. Curse you time. I finally get to school. 7:56. Crap my class is across the school I sprint into school with the song still faintly playing in my head.

_I said are you gonna be my girl? It's a 1 2 3 turn your head and come with me._

My heart is racing as my feet hit the pavement. 7:58. almost there

_It's a 4 5 6 and you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine. I could see you home with me, but you were with a man. I know we don't have much to say before I let you get away. Are you gonna be my girl yeah._

7:59. All….most…. the door is open and I slide in. the bell rings. I go quickly to me seat.

I smile to myself and slouch into the seat and give a sigh of content. Not my most graceful entrance but it'll do.

I turn my head and see muscles looking at me and chucking he shakes his head, and turns back to face the front of the class.

Oh this is going to be an interesting day.

(A/N) here is chapter to I had a little time today and thought why not? Anyways I hoped you liked it please Read & Review. And I do not own twilight nor Jets song Are You Gonna Be My Girl. Though it does rock my socks off. Anyways I promise next chapter will have more Jacob Black in it, and maybe some other wolves. But before I forget thank you to everyone that reviewed virtual cookies for you! And also special thank you to Nexi Rae Ater and rAnDoM-Lafing for Favorite Story lists, you guys get honorary cookies. I'll try and update as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being Introduced to the Wolf Pack

Normally I would be embarrassed by catching someone looking at me, but this was muscles. This was an entirely different story.

I was mentally hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand. While the "D'Oh!" from the Simpsons was faintly heard in the back of my mind. Well El just sucks it up, and pays attention.

The class was almost over, and everyone's half asleep, honestly who want to be in math the first period of the day? When finally teach here notices and decided to make us work with partners. GREAT.

Oh all that is mighty and merciful in this world, please not muscles, please God not-

"Ellie Hunter and Jacob Black, you'll be working together in the back two desks. Karen Matthews and-"

W-H-A-T T-H-E F-

"Hey Ellie so you wanted to get started then?" I blink a couple times and looks up waaay up. How tall is this guy? Oh right I'm sitting down.

"Huh? Oh yeah just let me get my stuff." I picked up my things and walked over to the desks we were assigned to. And pushed them so were sitting close together, very close together.

Muscles decided to speak "so how did you wanna do this split the paper in half, or did you wanna do the whole thing together?"

"Half works good for me I'll do the first twenty and you do the last twenty."

"Sure, Sure" and he put his head down and got straight to work.

I quietly observed him for about a minute; he had such an intense look while he was doing the math. Like it was the most important thing in the world to him. And his jaw seemed clenched like something was bugging him. Oh man how long have I been staring? I love these sunglasses right now. Time to get to work. Lets to this sucker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They rest of the class dragged out muscles finished the math worksheet in no time. Which left us to awkwardly sit next to each other in silence when the unthinkable happened I asked HIM a question. If there was a crowed I could hear the mental gasp now.

"So uh mus- I mean Jacob how long have you lived in La Push?"

He looked kinda surprised that I had addressed him first but he answered nonetheless "my whole life was I pretty much known everybody here since forever."

Ahh so what the stinker was I supposed to say to that? So I just nodded my head. Idiot.

I guessed he realized that there wasn't really much I could say to that so he took a shot with a question. "Where did you live before you moved here?"

"I lived in California near Santa Barbara. The beaches here kinda remind me of the ones back there, just not as crowded."

Muscles started to laugh "yeah that's how crowded as the beaches get around here" he kept chuckling with that beautiful smile of his. I couldn't help to smile back.

NO ELLIE.

It was just then that the bell rang. And the teacher told us to put our paper on his desk. When I heard muscles call my name "it was nice talking to you Ellie if you don't have any better plans why don't you eat with me, and my friends? No pressure though, sees ya later" and with that he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of my day up till lunch went by pretty fast. Except for my P.E class, today was my first day actually participating and of course we played dodge ball. These La Push kids weren't going to see what hit them. Of course no one knew I was good at the game so I was left the last one standing. Lucky for me this guy named Embry picked me –he was also huge by the way, what did the guys eat here? - Probably out of guilt oh well.

"Hey I'm Embry welcome to the team; you don't have to play if you don't want to. I know the game can get kind of intense sometimes. I still had my sunglasses on and I tilted my head to and angle where you could see my eyes "I think I can manage" I strutted way and waited for the whistle.

The teacher though was working with a stereo for some battle music; this is my kind of teacher. She finally picked a song NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa by My Chemical Romance. Oh yeah.

She placed the balls on the court and blew the whistle and waited for the game to begin. The eager guys ran to the balls and started flinging them.

I saw one of the guys eyeing me; he had the most "you're going down, I'm a God" face on. This guy needed to be taught a lesson.

He chucked the ball at me and I didn't have enough time to dodge so I caught it. Everybody on my team stopped to look at me. I smiled and threw the ball at a guy who was about to get Embry and I knocked him out with the ball. Boo-Yeah!

Soon the numbers where dwindling on both teams, and it was like a dance with the way we were playing. Now it was only me Embry, and two other guys on the opposing team. Embry and one of the other guys threw the ball at the same time and got out in sync.

Now it was only me and the other guy, he honestly looked kind of nervous.

Embry yelled out "all you have to do is catch one and we win!"

I acknowledged him with a nod. El just catches this last ball. Unlucky for me this guy must be in weight training or something. He wound his hand back and threw it.

I saw it coming in almost slow motion. I put my hands out to catch it. And with the blink of an eye I was on the floor. Everyone waited in silence to see if I actually caught it. I looked at Embry smiled and opened up my arms; I had caught the ball and was cradling it to my stomach. Everyone on our team cheered and Embry ran over and lifted me up. I was cracking up.

Then it was time to go in the locker room and change for lunch. Since I had left in such a hurry I didn't have my trusty brown paper bag, so I settled with getting a pizza. A looked for somewhere to sit when I heard my name called.

"Yo Elster over here!" it was Embry I smiled and walked over.

I went and I sat next to him and his other extremely huge friends. Embry introduced me to them there was Quil and Seth (who looked liked a freshman) and Embry was calling someone over who was just arriving when I heard muscles voice.

"Hey Ellie so you did take me up on my offer." He smiled and sat down across from me.

Embry decided to tell muscles about my amazing with in dodge ball, and the way he made it sound you think I had just won world war 3. I was laughing as he told the story, and gestured with his hands, turning it into a spectacle.

I also watch muscles as well, he seemed genuinely into the story, and was smiling the whole time.

Lunch finally ended and as we were throwing things away you could hear Embry saying "you should have seen it Jake she was amazing!"

Muscles replied "she sounds amazing" he said with a smirk

I said my goodbyes and headed off to class.

The rest of the day went by blurry like, and next thing you know I'm at home cooking dinner. I decided to make some spaghetti. When dinner was ready I called Danny over and we ate. He told me about his supermarket fiasco, and I laughed at his silliness.

Then it was 9 and I was lying in bed thinking about today's adventure. I had made some friends, and won dodge ball. And just think El today's on Wednesday. What will tomorrow bring. I made sure to set my alarm earlier. And drifted off to sleep.

(A/N) well here is chapter 3; I woke up extra early to put it up for you guys. I hope you like it please review it will make my day next chapter won't be up till later on in the week maybe Thursday or Wednesday. Thanks to Brooks-Lahote, Rissa Winchester, robotxdinosaur(for thr review and alert)dancerinpink for reading the story virtual cupcakes for you guys. And thanks to rAnDoM-Lafing for the review and his you did spell it right and I'm glad you liked the song in the last chapter. You get a cupcake WITH sprinkles aha.

I don't own twilight or Nananananan by my chemical romance thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost In My Mind

So sleepy. I roll over and look at my alarm clock. Curse the person that invented these things. Ok so it's 5:45. I will not be late to school today, or at least not come close to being late. It takes almost all my energy for me to roll myself out of bed and drag myself to the bathroom.

I turn on the nice soothing hot water; it feels amazing on my muscles. I take at least 15 minutes in there when I realize I need to finish getting ready. I go back out to my room in my towel and walk to my closet. Jeans of course, a pinkish floral shirt and my white converse, yeah that'll do.

I grave my clothes and head back to the bathroom, and get dressed. I decide to let my hair air dry again, or honestly I'm too lazy to style it and it looks decent when I let it air dry.

Alright its 6:45 time to get some breakfast. Or what will pass for breakfast I have no idea why I don't like breakfast, but I just don't. So I grave a nice juicy green apple and sit at the counter of the kitchen. I glance at the oven clock and it reads 6:55 great. Yesterday I was running late now I'm running early if that even makes sense.

I decide that there's really no point in me staying at home, so I'll just get to school early and roam around for a while.

I grave my keys from the bowl, put my back over my shoulder, and slip my sunglasses on- I can't believe that black eye is still there- and head to my car. I look up at the sky, it seems so cloudy, it makes me miss the sun. But I guess I'll get used to it eventually.

I unlock the car and slide in, man the seats are cold. I turn on the car and wait for it to warm up a bit. I get my iPod from my bag and turn it on. What to play what to play. Hmm I think I'll play something slower passed. Where is it, there you are. I stuck my ear buds in and let the music fill me I drove off to school.

Put a Record on It by Unkle Bob was calming and fit my mood as I drove by the road and watched as the trees passed the window.

_I Put a record on, put it on and sing along with you. And that's okay by me, that's ok cause in a way I am free. _

I drove into the parking lot and the magic keeper of time here by decrees that it is 7:35. Awsemundo. I grave my bag and head into the jail that they pass off as school. Luckily they won't take my iPod away since technically it's not school hours.

And my 'dance like no one's looking song comes on' I look to make sure there's no one there and start singing "goodbye she'll be saying that to you, and I shouldn't dive. Laying down the law that I live by"

I started turning down the hallway closing empty lockers and rocking out.

"I've got a thick tongue simmer the word down for someone." I move my arms over my head and sway my hips

"Ooooooo how am I gonna get over you? I'll be alright, just not tonight, but maybe someday. Heeeeey I wish you'd want me to say. I'll be alright just not tonight." I'm so into it I don't notice when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and look up. Holy cheese nips its-

"Hey Ellie you know that wasn't too bad you have some decent moves, and your voice rocks."

Dread washes over me as muscles speaks these words to me. How much of that did he see?

"Don't worry I only caught the last bit but it seems like that was the best part." He starts cracking up while saying this and even put his hand over his stomach, or more like his rock hard abs.

I try to muster up some words to come out any words "Ha ha lets so you do any better muscles." Oh crap did I just call him muscles?

"Muscles? I guess I should take that as a complement" he makes a big show of grinning showing all his teeth. "But I'll take you up on that offer another day."

Its then that we notice more people in the hallway, with some girls giving me the 'why the hell is he talking to you when Jacob Black should be talking to me' look.

Its then that the damn bell decided to ring.

" so should we get to class then Ellie? By the way if you're going to stick with the muscles name I guess I should come up with a name for you. I'll think of on later, but don't worry I won't forget." He winks and moves his arm as if directing me to lead the way to class. I start walking and take my seat in the class.

The class settles down after a while and teach starts talking.

"Alright class since you seem to work so well in your pairs yesterday, we will be working like this for the rest of the year." Of course the class gets excited and people start locking eyes with their friends to establish partners.

"However you will be working with the same people as you did yesterday. I hoped you liked your partner because you WILL be working with them for the rest of the year. And if you don't then to bad. Deal with it this is your junior year people, you won't always work with your favorite person in the world. Let's get started with the lesson shall we? Now today-"

I turned over to see muscles look at me and wink. Oh God.

(A/N) so I had a little time to put up this chapter. So you lucky people you get 2 updates in one day! Ha-ha this won't happen all the time thought, but I will try and update as soon as I can. Anyways thanks for reading the story it means a lot to me thanks to i took the night12, megane793 for adding this to your alerts/ favorite list. And thank you robotxdinosaur for the review and for thinking it's cute. You made my day thank you(:

I don't own twilight no matter what anyone tells you. Also if you want to rock out to the song like Ellie it was Gonna Get Over You by Sara Bareilles, and the song in the car was Put a Record On It by Unkle Bob. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Nickname

Math class passed without us having to work with partners, and I don't know if I'm happy or sad about that. I mentally shook my head and told myself you're happy El.

Second and third period went by and then came fourth period P.E. with Embry. Today the teacher assigned us to play to and touch football. It's like the teacher knew what sports I love. This time when the captains picked teams Embry picked me first.

"Elster don't worry I got your back. We're gonna kick some ass!" he clenched his fist like we were going into war. But the Mrs. Hampton looked over and gave Embry a look "sorry Mrs. H I meant we're gonna kick some butt." Mrs. Hampton just shook her head and graved the football.

"Alright people remember this is just to hand touch. Don't get to carried away now." She put the football in the center, stepped back and blew the whistle. Embry was quick to grave the football and he passed the ball to some guy with shaggy hair how he saw it coming beats me, and ran passed the 40 yard line when he got touched. Alright it's okay it's just first down.

As Embry instructed the team I become the receiver, no problem. I crouched down and looked at my goal waiting for Embry to make the call. I went through the mental iPod in my head till I found the perfect song.

_She's a caged animal, London by night. Crashin lots of symbols, queens of twilight._

Embry made the call and I ran.

_We'll go together just like satin and Christ. Baby when I am laid to rest my laughter remain, and your kiss blew me away._

He made the pass and I reached for the ball and I caught it, I ran like my life depended on it. I could feel the other guys trying to catch up to me. I kept running willing my legs to go faster.

I reached the touchdown zone and I made it. I spiked the ball on the floor and smiled to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the game went off pretty much like that Embry made the pass and I made the touchdown. We were actually a pretty good team just on our own.

As I was changing and cleaning myself in the locker room, I actually couldn't wait for lunch and getting to eat with the guys.

I decided to just buy a salad and a soda. And head off to the guys table. When I heard Embry greet me as I sat down.

"Hey Elster glad you could join us." He said with a smile. I just looked at him and grinned.

Muscles, Seth, and Quil were already there so I said hey to all of them.

We were eating comfortably when Seth decided to ask me a question.

"So uh Ellie why do you always were those sunglasses?" I looked up at him and was about to answer when Muscles hit in the head.

"You don't go around just askin people that Seth."

I turned to muscles and shook my head at him.

"No it's alright Seth I wear the glasses because I have a black eye and I just like people staring you know?"

Seth pondered this for a moment and finally said "yeah I would hate people looking to."

But Quil, Embry, and Muscles gave a different reaction.

Muscles looked pained and said "how did you get it?"

Did he think?"It's not like I get beat up at home if that's what you think. I actually got it in a fight; you see this guy named Roy Anderson was picking on this kid who was smaller and younger. And I couldn't just stand by and let that dipstick beat him in so I stood in. and well it got pretty ugly from there. Well for Roy at least the eye was the only punch he could land on me."

The guys had their mouths hanging open and were in complete shock. When Quil said "remind me if I ever get in a fight to call you."

Embry just said "I'd be happy to fight side by side with you it would be an honor."

I couldn't help but crack up at that.

Then lunch carried on as Seth asked "so Jake how's Bella?"

Bella?

"Yeah Jake you doing any better getting her back from the lee- Edward?" Embry said.

Oh my God I felt like I just got socked in the stomach, of course muscles would have someone. I mean just look at him.

I heard a faint bang and just saw embry grave his leg under the table.

I turned to Embry and looked at Muscles; I guess that conversation was over. The lunch bell rang and it was time to get to class.

I couldn't help think of this Bella chick. Who was she does she go to school her? Is she pretty? Why am I thinking of this. You've only known muscles for like what two days? You shouldn't even be caring about this so much.

School was finally over and I was headed to my car when I saw muscles by it again.

I walked up to him, well my car.

"Hey muscles what's happenin'?"

"Nothing much twinkle toes, just wondering if you didn't have any plans, then maybe-"

My phone beeped curse you fate, timing, and the dang phone.

I smiled and graved my phone from my pocket. 1 miss call and 1 voice mail.

I picked up the phone and dialed my voice mail. It was Danny. And did he just call me Twinkle Toes? We'll discuss this later.

"Hey Ellie-Belly just letting you know I have a DATE!" I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second and put it back " yeah I know I know but technically were going as just friends but still. She's really pretty- her names Leah by the way- but I am determined to make it a date date, any who sorry kiddo but your own your own tonight. You can yell at me later. I'll be home by 8 the latest. Talk to you later kiddo!"

I couldn't help but crack up the entire message just having muscles look at me like I was going crazy.

"Sorry it was my uncle, he got a date. So it looks like I'm alone till he gets back. Which means the TV is finally free." I still had the big grin and was still mildly laughing.

"Oh well that nice."

"Yeah it is. So muscles if you're not doing anything do you want to come over for dinner?"

Oh sweet and tangy please say yes. Please say-

"Yeah sure why not?" he said with a smile "so I'll follow you then?" he pointed to the little car parked a few feet away.

"Sounds like a plan." Holy crap was this actually happening? I got in my car and started driving home. But only one name came to mind Bella. I pushed the name out of my mind and kept driving.

Muscles just better like my cooking, cause if he doesn't then sucks for him.

(A/N) alright lovely people who are reading this here is chapter 5! I got up early again today to put it up for you guys, but it's worth it. Any how I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading. I would like to say gracias to robotxdinosaur for the review. If you guys haven't noticed I love reviews so review ha-ha. No but really it's nice to have some input, state your opinions, crack a joke whatever. Anyway thanks again for reading it means a lot that you guys love the story as much as I do.

I don't own twilight, and the song was Sister Rosetta by the Noisettes


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Changing Tides

I finally reached my house and parked the car on the drive way, and Muscles soon followed and parked his motor cycle next to my car. He really should be wearing a helmet with that thing.

I opened my door, got my things and got out of the car. Muscles just waited and checked out the house while I got my keys out.

We didn't say anything as I out the key in the lock and opened the door. It was like one of those awkward silences that are extremely uncomfortable. I finally got the door unlocked, and we made our way in.

"Just uh make yourself at home muscles." I say I make my way to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Muscles stayed in the middle of the living room taking in my house until he finally made his way over to the connecting kitchen.

"So twinkle toes what for dinner?" he said leaning over the counter, which caused his biceps to flex, and I mean flex. And of course he had to say it with that magnificent smile of his. Gosh darn hormones.

I pulled out chicken, noodles, and Alfredo sauce and out it on the counter. "I'm making some chicken alfredo. And what's with the twinkle toes muscles?"

He starts to chuckle and simply says "I love Italian food, so sounds good. And as for the twinkle toes, well that speaks for itself after witnessing that spectacular dancing of your. And it's only fair if you have a nickname for me that I have one for you."

My natural response to that statement if reverting to my five year old self, so I just stick my tongue out at him and get back to cooking. Of course that just makes him laugh like a hyena.

I finally find the courage to ask the question I had been trying to avoid.

"So muscles, who's Bella?"

Muscles started to choke on the water I had handed him 5 minutes ago, maybe that wasn't such a good idea now, my bad.

Muscles finally finds air and says "Bella? Oh she's just uh a girl that I know."

Did he think that little of me?

"A girl you're trying to either steal or get back from this Edward guy right?"

"Well yeah I guess." Muscles looks down a little shamefully.

"Which one though the stealing or getting back?"

"Well uh technically it's the stealing one because she was never mine, but she was going to be, until the lee- Edward came back."

How special is this girl?

"Do you really like this girl?"

"Bella? She she's my whole world."

I feel as if the air is being taken straight out my lungs.

"Then is seems muscles that you can do one of two things. You can either get your girl back, if she feels complety the same about you. Or you can face the facts and realize that she's supposed to be with this Edward guy. Either way it's your choice muscles. You have to choose what you want to do. And either way I'll be there for you. Mainly because I'm come to like you-you're a good friend muscles."

I feel like I'm being tortured giving him this advice, but I have to do the right thing. Does this mean I like muscles-as more than a friend? Gosh darn it Ellie it does.

Muscles just stood there at the counter and thought, and walked over around the counter to face me face to face. He then bent down and gave me a hug. Oh man did smell good, kind of a woodsy earthy smell.

He whispered in my ear "thank you twinkle toes, it means a lot to me."

It took every fiber of my being but I pulled away "no problem" and punched him lightly on the arm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dinner was finally ready and we ate down at the table eating. We talked mostly about his life in La Push. When dinner was over we migrated to the TV and put on a random TLC show. We mostly sat on the couch making fun of the people on the show. It was just hilarious who were these people to judge other peoples 'style'.

It was around seven, when the door opened.

"EL! Kiddo she totally fell for the Dan mister!" he locked the door and was headed over to the couch.

"Really it when that good Danny?"

"YES! It was like as soon as she saw me her whole world stopped. You should have seen it El. "he finally reached the couch and realized we weren't alone.

He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"ELLIE WHAT IS THIS. AND YOU BETTER BE HONEST WITH ME. DID YOU USE PROTECTION?"

OH MY GOD.

"Danny! He's just a friend and really did I use protection? Come on you know I don't do that especially with someone I just met. God Dan."

I sat closer to the edge of the couch and tried to hide my face in my hands.

I could feel muscles in between of trying not to laugh and being complety awkward.

"Oh well sorry kiddo, but you know I'm your guardian now. And I have to act this way." He moved his way to the couch and sat next to me. "I'm just trying to look out for my El." He moved his way in for a hug.

"Dang it Danny why is it that I can never stay made at you?"

He pulled away and answered.

"No brainer Ellie I'm the best uncle in the world." He smiled and said. "So I guess I'll leave you to alone then. "Just remember I'll be in the next room." He looked straight at muscles "these wall are thin buddy, remember that." Then he turned away and went to his room.

I turned to muscles. "Gah I'm sorry about my uncle he means well."

Muscles just grinned "its ok I understand twinkle toes. But I should be getting home now before my dad gets worried."

"Ok I'll walk you out then." We got up from the couch and made our way over to his bike.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow muscles?"

"No"

What why?

He chuckles and says "remember twinkle toes theres no school tomorrow."

Oh right duh El.

"But to repay you for the good food and the great after dinner job. Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? Only if you want to."

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun. And it's only fair since you ate everything I cooked, and that that I cooked extra for leftovers."

He laughed and shook his head. "See you tomorrow around 12 then twinkle toes."

"You got it muscles."

And with that he rode off. I sighed and got back into the house. Did everything that happened really just happen?

I did my usual before bed ritual in almost robotic motion. I lay on top of my bed and got under the covers. Wow. It took about a half hour before my mind stop thinking enough for me to get to sleep. My last thought was thinking what does muscles have in store for me tomorrow?

(A/N) alright you awesome people who are reading this story here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyways review, because secretly you know you want to, but you're just too lazy, and this I know from experience. Besides that thank you to maggs987 and wouldyoufancymystory for putting this on your alerts. Welcome to the family!

And as for Brooke-Lahote for your awesome review you get a giant cupcake with sprinkles and a cherry on top. Thanks for enjoying the story and making me smile like an idiot(:

Robotxdinosaur you continue to review and support this story, I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. And as for your PM that was my plan all along aha.

I don't own twilight or the show on TLC- extra bonus points if you can name it. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hold My Heart

Oh man. I blinked groggily and raised my head to look over at my clock. 9 am. Oh did it feel good to sleep in. I flipped over so that I was now lying on my back. I have four hours till muscles comes over to pick me up.

I roll myself on the bed until my feet are close to floor, and I get up. I walk over to the bathroom and walk in. Before I get in the shower I notice my reflection in the mirror. Holy peanut brittle. My hair looks like a birds nest. Like the size of big birds nest bad.

I sigh and hop in the shower. I try to get myself extra squeaky clean, and when that accomplished I get out and head to my room for some clothes.

What the bageez am I supposed to wear. I stare openly at my closet when I finally decide that you can't go wrong with jeans, so I pull out some skinny jeans and a striped brown and navy blue long sleeve shirt, and brown cardigan. Normally I would put on my brown boots with the cute buckles, but muscles looks like the type of guy that hikes for fun, so I'm safer with converse.

I grave the clothes and head back to the bathroom I get dressed, and then comes the issue with my hair. I decide that I should blow dry it. I style it so the ends of my hair curl a little, I turn around to examine it and it looks nice, the curls are symmetrical when it reaches my shoulder blades. I face the mirror to blow dry my side bangs.

I look into the mirror. Now this is the girl I remember from California, the happy smiling Ellie without any real problems. The girl with the dark chocolate brown eyes, pink lips, and tan skin. This is the Ellie my parents would be proud of. And to think this is the girl muscles brings out in me.

"Yo El can you come downstairs!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure Danny be right down!"

I head over down stairs and find my uncle in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Danny hates coffee, as much as I do.

"Umm Danny everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just Leah, we had such a good time on the date and she hasn't called me back yet."

"Aww Dan relax she'll call, but wait you're the guy you go call her. Grow a pair and talk to her."

"Ellie. " I was about to argue right back at me when he realized I was right.

"Yeah El your right. I'll call her, but wait why are you all dolled up? Are you going on a date with that muscular guy from yesterday?" I moved his eyebrows in the up and down motion.

"Yes I mean no. it's not a date be we are going to hang out. He's supposed to be here at-"

I got cut off the sound of a motor cycle engine. What the Frick? I turn to look at the clock. It took my 3 freakin' hours to get ready?

I see muscles make his way up the drive way. Oh man. Why am I always running late? I turn to my uncle.

"Stall him."

Before I give him a chance to answer I run up the stairs for my sunglasses and some finishing touches. Although I can still here everything going on. Danny wasn't kidding when he told muscles yesterday that the walls are thin.

I hear my uncle open the door.

"So we meet again macho man." Dammit Danny.

I grave my phone and run down the stairs.

I get to the door, out of breath and muscles looks at me. Giving me the 'are you ok?' look with his eyes.

I give a small smile in response.

"Should we go then?" muscles says.

I nod and make my way to the door. When my uncle decided to speak up again.

"Hey macho man! You better take care of my Ellie. She's the only thing I have now. If you hurt her, well just now my brother was a boxer, and he taught me AND Ellie a few things. So just think about that. Any who you kiddos have fun!" and he went back inside.

That was my uncle for you.

I turned and saw muscles straddle the bike. Was I supposed to get on that thing?

"Hop on twinkle toes." He said with a smile "unless you're scared."

Pshh me scared? You bet.

I swing my leg over and straddle the bike. Muscles starts the engine I jump a little and grave on to him tight.

I feel him get tense, and the slowly relax to my touch.

He turns around. "I hope you didn't eat a big breakfast cause first stop is lunch at my house."

"Sounds good, I'm starving." I say and right on cue my stomach growls, which just make muscles laugh.

He takes off on the bike. Oh God. I grave on to him so tight I'm afraid I'm gonna break his rib cage.

We finally reach what I figure is his house. It's not as big as mine, but it seems nice, cozy, and welcoming. We get off the bike and head into his house. When I'm greeted by a man in a wheelchair.

"Ellie this is my dad Billy Black. Dad this is Ellie Hunter."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black. Thank you for letting me in your home." I say with a sincere smile.

"Please Ellie call me Billy. And it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard too much about you from Jacob here."

I turn to look at muscles and he looks down embarrassed. I smile to myself inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now it shouldn't surprise me that what muscles cooked for me was a sandwich, but yet it still did.

We ate with Billy and we made small talk. When Billy made a comment that made me feel on top of the world. "Don't tell Charlie Jake, but I like Ellie here better than Bella. She's happier and well she's not afraid to talk."

Bella: 0 Me:1

I offer to help muscles wash the dishes, and we do just fine until he decided to splash me with water.

"You did not just do that muscles."

"Oh I think I just did twinkle toes."

I grave the dish towel and wind it up and smack him in the butt.

"Oh twinkle toes it's on." We end up having a mini fight laughing like crazy. Billy walks in and I can see a smile across his face.

We finish the dished when muscles tell me what he has in store for us next. A hike in the woods to his favorite spot.

I knew it. Well I'm glad I brought my converse.

(A/N) alright you fantastically great people here is chapter 7! I hope you liked this little chapter. I would like to say thank you to escamval13 for the review, glad you like the story.

Moos90: thanks you for the review! And as for the car to motorcycle thing. I was originally going to have him drive his rabbit, but then I remembered at this point he is riding his bike. And I just forgot to mention it in my previous A/N. but anyways thank you for the review glad you like the story and Ellie (:

Brooke- Lahote: your berry welcome you deserve the cherry! And really? That cool you share the nickname aha. And I was laughing to myself the whole time I wrote Danny's reaction. Glad you liked it too.

Robotxdinosaur: yes Bella can go die in a hole. Your reviews always make me laugh (:

I don't own twilight, so yeah. Thank you to all the new reviewers! Its means all lot to me, please keep reviewing, and thanks for continuing to read the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Send Me the Moon

Muscles had to decided to take this remote path near the ocean and a cliff. He just better not be planning anything crazy. Or he's in for a butt kicking.

"How you doing back there Twinkle Toes? We're almost at the place."

I took a deep breath and answered "I'm doing ok so far muscles, don't worry about me just lead the way."

And that's exactly what muscles did. Now I don't know where the day went but by the time we got there the sun was already setting.

When we finally got to the area that muscles was trying to get us to I had to blink a couple of time just to make sure it was real. The trees were beautiful it was in the shape of a half circle like it was waiting for us to come. There were flowers scattered throughout the bushes giving the scenery some color. And in the middle was a green patch of grass with stray flowers. It was just. Beautiful.

I was so mesmerized by it that I didn't see a tree stump that was on the floor, and I tripped. Oh great Ellie. I was heading head first to the ground when Muscles caught me. And I couldn't help but look at him with wonder. Sunglasses I still love you.

"You need to be more careful twinkle toes. Come on the moon is starting to show in the sky."

He pulled me by the arm till we were at the patch of grass. We looked up into the sky, but I decided it would be easier to lay on the grass, and look up. So I did just that. And muscles turned to look at me; he smiled and lay down next to me.

We were so close if I moved one inch we would be touching. No Ellie, just pay attention to the sky.

I looked up at the sky in wonder; the stars were starting to become visible. It was just breath taking.

"So twinkle toes, how do you like my spot?"

"Muscles, you did good. This is just beautiful." I turned so my face was looking at his. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Anytime twinkle toes, anytime."

We continued to look up at the sky when it started to get cold, and I shivered.

Muscles looked at me. "Are you cold?" I simply nodded.

He scootched closer to me, and I instantly felt warmer. Why was he so hot? I mean body temperature wise. I mean grr El.

We laid there for a while when we heard a wolf howl in the distance. I felt muscles stiffen. Then I guess he most have realized I was still there.

"You weren't scared of that twinkle toes?"

"No, I don't know I've just always found that sound comforting. I'm just weird I guess. But that doesn't mean you can start calling me weird muscles."

"I wouldn't dream of it twinkle toes."

Some time passed by and I just felt so comfortable in his arms, just so at home that I was starting to nod of a little. Muscles must have noticed and he got up, and I was about to join him when he picked me up. Like I weighed no more than the air. What the heck did he bench press?

My eyes widened but of course he didn't see, and he started climbing down back to where his bike was parked.

Maybe I was hiking pretty slow because we got there in no time. He sat me on the bike, and got on and took off towards my house.

I graved on to him, not because I was scared. I just liked feeling the warmth of his touch. Wow Ellie you have fallen hard.

We finally reached my house and he lifted me up and carried me up to my front porch. He put me back on the ground and just looked at me.

I decided to speak first "thanks muscles I had I good time, you know how to show a girl a good time." We both laughed at that.

"It was nothing really twinkle toes. I'm glad you had a good time. I mean Bel- most girls don't like doing that type of stuff."

There was Bella again.

I forced a smile and opened the door.

Muscled graved my arm to stop me. Holy crap was he going to kiss me?

He pulled me in and kissed me.

On the cheek. What a letdown.

"Thanks for being a good friend twinkle toes. I'll see you soon."

_Friend. _I Ellie Hunter just got out in the friend zone. Wow.

I smiled and turned to close the door. I saw from the peep hole him walking to his bike and motoring off.

I was distracted that I didn't feel someone creep behind me.

"Whatcha lookin' at El?"

I jumped and put a hand on my chest.

"Geez Danny don't go sneaking up on people like that. " I shook my head.

"I'm going off to bed ok? I'll see you in the morning."

I climbed off into the bathroom to wash all the dirt and sweat off. Then I put the PJ's on and climbed into bed. I look at the clock. Whoa its 10:30. I'm surprised my uncle didn't call to ask me where I was. I sighed a heavy sigh and rolled over to my side.

Who was I kidding muscles would never go for a girl like me. When he already found a girl like Bella. I let a tear silently roll down my face and cried myself to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up and got dressed in some running close. I needed to run off some steam. I had my work out close on and my iPod on my shoulder. And of course my sunglasses. Damn black eye.

My uncle didn't need to ask what was wrong when he saw what I was wearing.

"El, go burn off some steam. Don't worry about anything kiddo. I'll see you later."

I took off for the woods and started running.

Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) was playing by the Eurhythmics.

I just felt my feet hitting the pavement to the beat of the song.

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree travel the world to the seven seas everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you._

I kept running when a girl with fiery red hair got in my way. Like where the skittles did she come from. I pull the ear buds from my ears when she says

"Don't worry when I kill you, I'll make it as painful as possible." She said with the darkest smile I've ever seen.

Next thing I know she's standing right in front of my strangling my throat. This is not how I want to die. Oh man Ellie what did you get yourself into?

I close my eyes. And I feel a tug.

Ok now there is a giant wolf. I hear howls. Ok now there are _multiple_ wolfs.

Ok Ellie your definitely going to die.

The wolf growl at the red head and chase after her. Wow there fast.

There is still one wolf in front of me. But I'm not scared I'm more relived.

The wolf look me in the eyes. Wait those eyes, but it couldn't-muscles?

I look at the russet colored wolf.

And I say in almost a whisper "muscles?"

(A/N) yeah that's right I'm stopping it there. Be mad be very made. No just kidding but here is chapter 8 my wonderful people. I hope you liked it. Thank you once again for the reviews. So please with review some more, it really doesn't take that long honest. Anyways thanks to golden-priestess for putting this on your alerts. You officially part of the familia.

Moos90: thank you once again for your review. You are one of the few, and the proud reviewers. And as for the wheelchair, I just didn't want to say he rolled in. and at 5 in the morning, I just don't have the brain activity to come up with anything else. But thank you for pointing it out. (:

Robotxdinosaur it's like you read my mind. I will have Jacobs POV, but I'm saving it for something special that is going to come on later on in the story.

I don't own twilight of sweet dreams (it's a long name and I already said who it was by) Happy Friday, and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Howling the Honest Truth

I look at the russet colored wolf.

And I say in almost a whisper "muscles?"

I'm crouched low to the floor, just staring at the wolf. It's stupid for me to wait for the wolf to respond. Wolves can't speak El. I can't help but extend my hand to try and touch the wolf. And to my surprise the wolf tilts its head and leans towards me.

I smile in amazement, I start stroking the wolfs fur. Then a wolf howls in the distance, and the wolf and I move our heads in the direction of the noise. The wolf turns to me and looks me in the eyes. It licks me cheek and runs off.

What the hell?

I know deep down in my soul that, that was muscles. I just know it. I run back to my house, to get my car keys. Billy and I need to have a little talk.

When I reach my house I quickly run up the stairs.

"Whoa kiddo what's the rush?" my uncle asks me and in worried tone. I don't have time for this.

"Sorry Danny, I just remembered I'm uh late for something. I'll uh see you later. I'll call or text you ok?" and just like that I run out of the house and quickly get into the car.

The radio turns on and I don't pay attention to it until I realize the song that's playing. Howl by Florence and the machine.

I must be speeding down the streets; all the while the song just makes me more anxious the find out the truth.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me, I held it in but now it seems you set it running free. Screaming in the dark, I howl when were apart. Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart. You are the moon in the night for which I have to howl._

Alright Ellie girl your almost there.

_Now there is no holding back, my blood is singing with your voice I want to pour it out. The saints can't help me now the ropes have been unbound._

I finally reach muscles' home. I screech to a stop in front of his house. I run out of the car, my heart pounding. I bang on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Billy finally answers my prayers and opens the door.

"Ellie? Is everything alright?" he moved his chair over so that I could come into the house.

I struggled to catch my breath and said "Is your son, a-a-a werewolf or something? I promise you Billy I'm not crazy. And I may not have solid evidence, but- but I just know it. I feel it in my-"

"Ellie, Ellie relax. Why don't you just take a seat and catch your breath. I think it would be better if Jake here explains it to you."

I turn my head to the side and see muscles looking at me worriedly. I'm just to overwhelm that I don't even notice his extremely fantastic shirtless body.

I get up from the sofa and walk up to him.

"Why don't I explain outside ok?" he takes me by the arm and directs me outside.

I notice that we aren't alone. There's also a shirtless Quil, Embry, and Seth. And some other guys that I don't know.

"Hey Elster sorry you had to find out this way, but it's not like we could tell you straight out." I look at Embry. What was he talking about?

"I guess the wolfs out of the bag AGAIN, thanks to Jake here." One the bigger guys looks at Quil and gives him a look. And Quil automatically look at the floor.

The big guy then says "why don't we let Jacob explain the situation. Let's go."

The guys left, leaving me and muscles alone.

"Ok muscles what the heck is going on? I- I mean, be honest with me. Are you like some crazy wolf guy? Am I going crazy? Oh my god El you need to be but in a mental home. Oh this isn't going to be fun I-"

Muscles graved me arms and shook me gently "twinkle toes, calm down your not crazy. I'm a shape shifter. My people – the Quileute tribe- were descended from wolves."

I look at muscles yeah I'm going crazy.

"What?"

"I'm a shape shifter and my pack, well not my pack but the one I'm in, are all shape shifters too."

"Wait a sec so you're like wolves? And Quil, Seth, and Embry too?"

Muscles simply nodded his head.

"Well ok if that's all then-"

And just like that I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh man what a dream. Muscles being a wolf guy, me almost dying from a freaky red head. You need to stop over thinking things before you go to sleep.

I pulled myself into a sitting position on the bed, and looked around. Wait. This isn't my room, where am I? I got up and wondered around. This looks like-

"Oh twinkle toes you're up, I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"So it wasn't just a hacked up dream then?"

He shook his head.

Ok El, ok.

"Ok then cool. "

I sat down next to muscles.

"Hey uh muscles?"

"Yeah twinkle toes?"

"Who was the red head who was trying to kill me?"

"Oh uh her? She's uh, do you promise not to pass out again?"

"There are no guarantees muscles. But just spit it out, or howl it out. Or whatever."

He smiled at my struggle of a joke and said "well she's a vampire. And her name is Victoria, and she's trying to kill Bella because her leech of a boyfriend killed her mate or whatever. Oh Bella's boyfriend and his entire family are vampires too."

Aww crap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Twinkle toes? Are you ok?"

I felt air hitting my face, and I slowly blinked awake. Dammit I passed out again didn't I?

"Ok twinkle toes you need to stop passing out on me." He lifted me into a sitting position and handed me a glass of water.

"I told you there were not guarantees. But you have to admit that was a lot to unload on a person."

He smiled and said "I guess so."

Then the door opened and Embry and Seth barged in.

"Yo Elster it's good to have you in on the secret!" he pat me on the back and stood in front of me.

"Its nice to have you know Ellie." Seth said.

I simply smile and nodded.

"What time is it?" I managed to say.

Muscles answered me "it's a little passed five."

Oh fuc-

"P.M?"

"Yeah twinkle toes are you ok?"

I started panicking where was my phone, where was A phone?

"Phone!"

"What?"

"Phone muscles I need a phone! I promised my uncle I would call him and I never did. Oh thank God here it is. Rust buckets I have 23 missed calls."

I started dialing my uncle's number.

"ELLIE! WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED ME I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

Oh man.

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm at-"

"LET ME GUESS MACHO MANS HOUSE?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"ELLIE HUNTER YOU GET TO THIS HOUSE NOW. YOU ARE GROUNDED."

"But Danny let me explain-"

"NO ELLIE YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE LOSING MY COOL, BUT YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE NOW GET HOME NOW."

"But-"

And with that he hung up. Crap was I in trouble. I looked at muscles and the guys. And with the looks on their faces.

"You guys having special hearing that let you hear that huh?"

The all nodded in unison. Great.

I started walking out the house and the guys followed right behind me.

I got to my car and turned to muscles.

"I'm sorry twinkle toes, I didn't mean to get you in-"

I put my hand up.

"Don't worry about it muscles, he just needs a chance to calm down"

I didn't get a chance to finish we got interrupted by a old rusty truck puling in front of the house. A girl came out of the truck and stopped when she saw us.

"Bella?" I heard muscles say.

So this was Bella? And here I am dressed in sweats. Just my luck.

(A/N) so here is chapter 9 my people hope you enjoyed it. BUT stay tuned because there will be another update today. Mainly because I won't be updating tomorrow, and I don't want to make you guys wait that long. So check back in a couple hours and it will be posted, and a *cough cough* review. Anyways thank you to JessiDx for putting this on your alerts, and I'm glad you like the story.

Moos90: Yes my diabolical plan has worked! Ha-ha no but really I'm glad that you like the story that much. Thanks for the review and putting this on your alerts, favorite this story and me as an author. It means a lot!

Robotxdinosaur: I'm glad that you got that reaction, that's what I was hoping would happen! Glad you liked the chapter, and for continuing to review(:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Never Knew I Needed

**Jacob's POV**

"Bella?" what was she doing here? From the corner of my eyes I could see twinkle toes tense up as soon as I said Bella's name. Why?

"Umm Jake? Me and Seth are going to uh go kay? Bye!" they left pretty fast. What the hell was there problem?

Bella, my Bella was walking towards me and Twinkle toes. I smiled my irresistible smile.

"Hey Bells what are you doing here?" I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, that's my Bella.

She looked at me "I just wanted to hang out with you Jake, but if you had other plans-"she looked at Twinkle toes.

"Oh no I don't have any other plans." I turned back and I could have sworn I heard twinkle toes have a hitch in breath. Is she ok? Maybe she just needs some rest.

"Hey twinkle toes, why don't you go get some rest, and you should be getting home before your uncle gets even more mad right?"

I could see her walk to her car she opened the door about to get in when she said something to me and Bella. "Yeah you're right Muscles. It was nice kinda meeting you Bella. You know muscles is a good guy you should give him a chance. I'm sure your Edward has nothing on him. Anyways I'll see you at school then muscles." She gave a faint smile, and drove off.

I wonder what that was about. Oh well she'll be fine, she was just being awesome like she always is.

"So Bella do you want to come inside?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bella and I were having a good time like we always do. If felt almost like before the leech came back when she had to bring him up again.

"Listen Jake I should be getting back to Edward before he completely loses it."

We were standing outside and I thought of what twinkle toes told me. What seemed like forever ago in her kitchen.

And I thought that I needed to make my move with Bella now before it's too late.

I graved Bella, and pulled her close to me. I felt her breath hitch, and I smiled to myself.

And I leaned in and I kissed Bella.

Now I don't know what I should be expecting since it was my first kiss and all, but I didn't feel anything. The whole time I was really only thinking of one person. And that was twinkle toes. I thought of the attitude she had given me the first day, when I was at her car. When she had slide into class when she was seconds away from being late. How I felt her staring at me in math when we first assigned as partner. When I heard Em telling me about her triumph in dodge ball, catching her dance in the hallway with so much happiness and the dishwashing fight we had. All the way to yesterday night. When she was laying under the moonlight, just lying in beauty.

I tried crushing my lips harder to Bella's willing myself to feel something for the girl I thought I had loved more than anything in the world. But I just couldn't. The only thing I felt for was twinkle toes. The girl who had been there for me, made me laugh, and knew what I was without me having to have already told her like I did with Bella.

I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled myself from Bella.

"What the hell Jake?" she looked like she was just about to punch me, and I dodged.

"I need to go somewhere." I moved away from Bella pulling off my shirt and getting ready to shift.

"Jake! Where are you going! I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back, you know I-"

"Bella."

Bella and I turned to see my dad come towards us. Had he seen the whole thing?

"Bella you need to let me son go. He was never meant for you." My dad then turned to me.

"Jacob my son, go after her."

I looked at my dad, how did he know?

"Jake I've known since you first brought her into the house. They way you moved around her, even the nickname. Jake you and Ellie bring out the best in each other. Now stop wasting time, and get her."

I looked at my dad, sometimes the man seemed like he didn't have a clue, but clearly I was wrong.

I then turned to Bella, she had the most sad and pained face, but for some reason. I didn't care.

"Jake please."

"I'm sorry Bella."

And with that I took off I shifted and ran towards twinkle toes.

I was happy that no one else was in wolf form so I could have my thoughts to myself, but damn Leah turned. And the moment of peace was gone.

_Jacob?_

_Ugh what Leah?_

_I don't need the attitude you know. I was just trying to help._

_You don't understand Leah._

_Oh but I do Jacob, I finally imprinted, on the most wonderful guy in the world. His name's Danny. I never thought I would feel happy and loved again but I do. And I know you love Ellie because the way Danny talked about the way she acts when your name comes up; I know that girl cares for you to._

_Wait you were the girl from the date?_

_From all that, that all you got?_

_Yes- I mean. Twinkle toes likes me why didn't she ever say anything._

_That's a question you need to ask her yourself. But something tells me that girl just wanted you to be happy no matter who you were with. No stop talking to me, and get her Jake._

Normally I would have wondered why Leah would cut a conversation short when I realized that I was at twinkle toes house. I shifted back and put my pants on.

I was walking to her door. Man I hope her uncle doesn't open the door. I knock on the door and put my head down. I didn't want to look this guy in the eye.

Then the door opens. The first thing I see are some lion fuzzy slippers then I see some grey sweats. "Muscles?" I hear her voice but continue to slowly make way to her face. The next thing I see is her purple sweatshirt that falls o her left shoulder. With the words Las Vegas Nevada written across it. Finally I reach twinkle toes face. She has her hair up, and she looks beautiful. I can't look her in the eyes the entire time. She doesn't have her sunglasses on and I just can't seem to look her in the eyes without chickening out.

Here goes nothing Jake.

"Twinkle toes I didn't realize what I had with you the whole time I was with you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"Muscles-"

"No twinkle toes let me finish I never knew I needed you but Ellie Hunter, I think I'm falling in love with you." And before I could let her respond I pulled her face towards mine and I kissed her.

This is what I kiss should feel like. Her lips felt so soft. Kissing Ellie felt like happiness, it just felt so right. How did I not know this was in front of me the whole time?

I finally pulled away to let her breath.

I heard her say my name "Jacob" I saw her blink a couple of time and then look up at me.

And right then I felt like gravity moved. It feels like nothing but she was holding me to reality. Nothing mattered to me but the girl that I was holding in my arms.

I had just imprinted on Ellie, and my God did I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

(A/N) it's finally here chapter 10 people. The moment you had all been waiting for has finally arrived! I hope you liked this chapter because I know I did. Next chapter which will be coming Monday will be in Ellie's POV. Anyways thanks for continuing to read this story. Please review and give me your input on the story. Thanks to delusional dreamer for putting this story on your alerts.

Moos90: I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I believe you when you say you're not an addict(: and your wish was granted now you get a taste of Ellie and Jake's relationship. Thanks for the review!

I don't own t- tw-twi-twil-twili-twilig-twiligh-twilight. Just saying. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don't Want to Let Go

**Ellie's POV**

"Bella?" I heard muscles say. I stiffened. It was looking into the eyes of my most enemy or even fear. So this was Bell huh. For some reason I pictured her prettier, and well more tan. She must have an outstanding personality.

"Umm Jake? Me and Seth are going to uh go kay? Bye!" wow they left fast. They had the right idea. If muscles didn't like this girl so much then I would go back to the old Ellie where I would kick her ass. But her really cared for this girl. And if you love something set it free right?

Bella started walking towards us and I could feel muscles getting happier. And myself crippling with sadness.

"Hey Bells what are you doing here?" did he have to hug her so tight?

"I just wanted to hang out with you Jake, but if you had other plans-"why the fudge was she looking at me?

"Oh no I don't have any other plans." I just like that I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I even felt my breath hitch; man was I hoping that muscles didn't notice.

"Hey twinkle toes, why don't you go get some rest, and shouldn't you be getting home before your uncle get's even more mad right?"

I started walking to my car. I should be happy that at least he didn't completely forget about me. I felt my eyes start to glaze. I haven't cried this much in a week since I lost my parents.

Before I got in the car I needed to say something to Bella. Please God don't let my voice crack. "Yeah your right muscles. It was nice kinda meeting you Bella. You know muscles is a good guy you should give him a chance. I'm sure your Edward has nothing on him. Anyways I'll see you at school then muscles." I managed a faint smile; I felt a whole growing in my chest.

I got in my car and drove off toward me house, I took off my sunglasses with tears threatening I needed my full vision. The radio was still on, but even music couldn't comfort me right now. I turned it off and drove in silence till I reached my house.

I mechanically opened the door and went inside.

My uncle was sitting on the sofa staring off into space, and there was a girl next to him comforting him. I'm guessing it was Leah.

She whispered something to me and his head turned to my direction.

"Ellie Hunter." He looked frustrated, sad, and happy all at the same time.

He took a deep breath. And came towards me and gave me a hug.

"God El. Don't ever do that to me again ok? Promise me. I'm glad you're ok, but you're still grounded. 2 days."

Wow only 2 days? Ok.

I hugged him tighter "I promise Danny, I promise."

I couldn't help it, I finally cracked and I started crying.

"Oh wow El I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not mad anymore honest." He pulled away to look at my face. He wiped away my tears. "Are you ok Ellie?"

Normally I would have lied and said yes, but I needed to let it out.

"No I'm not ok. I like a guy who is in love with this other girl. But it doesn't matter any way. I don't think I ever stood a chance, maybe it was just supposed to be this way. Ellie Hunter is just the best friend."I shrugged and turned away from my uncle.

"EL you listen to me, if you're talking about macho man, then you are too good for him if he can't even see the amazing girl you are. You are more than best friend material, trust me on this." He smiled at me.

He turned at looked at what I still think is Leah, until he conforms me thought. "Ellie, went the right guy comes along you'll know trust me. I know. Who would have ever thought that I end up with a girl like Leah, but I did didn't I?"

"I guess your right" I laughed.

Leah walked over. "hi I'm-"

"Trust me Leah I know who you are." I walked over and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to have you join our unconventional family." She smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm over stepping, but is this guy you're talking about Jacob Black?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Just a guess, but I promise you. He'll realize his mistake and when he does, well you'll see." She smiled and turned to Danny. "I'm sorry Dan but I have to go see if my brother Seth is ok. I'll call you later ok?" she kissed him and walked off.

Wait Seth was her brother, this is a mall place.

Leah left me and my uncle alone.

"What a woman huh?" he waved his eyebrow up and down.

I laughed. "I'm going to go change kay?"

He nodded and I went to my room, I found my fuzzy lion slipper, my gray sweat pants. And an old purple sweatshirt that hung off my shoulder. I had gotten the last time I went to Vegas. I walked into my bathroom to wash my face with some cold water. I took a hair tie and pulled my hair up.

I went back down the stairs when the door bell rang. "I got it Danny!"

"Thanks kiddo!"

I smiled and I opened the door.

I so was not expecting muscles to be standing there. He was staring at the floor. I slowly saw his gaze work his way up to my face.

"Muscles?"

He didn't seem to notice me call his name. He finally reached my face but he couldn't look me in the eyes. The eyes- I crap I don't have my sunglasses.

He kinda looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. What was he going to run away with Bella or something? Or did he not want to be friends with me anymore? Or-

"Twinkle toes I didn't realize what I had with you the whole time I was with you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

Holy cheese nips was this actually happening?

"Muscles-"

"No twinkle toes let me finish I never knew I needed you but Ellie Hunter, I think I'm falling in love with you." Oh my-

And he kissed me. Muscles kissed me. Oh man. His lips felt so firm and warm against mine. Was this what pure happiness felt like? I wish this moment never had to end.

But he pulled away. Man was I that out of breath? I had to blink a couple of times, but I finally regained my sight. I looked up at him. "Jacob" I said his name, I haven't said his real name since my first day of school.

Muscles looked at me; he looked at me like a blind man seeing for the first time. Wow.

And just like that our moment ended with my uncle.

"El what's taking so long? Oh hell no. macho man if you don't want to lose and arm or the ability to reproduce then I suggest you step away from my niece."

Why me?

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't. I don't think I can handle letting Ellie ever again."

See now that's what I'm talking about.

'"Danny please could you just give us a minute?"

"Fine El, but if he does anything just yell, and I'll be out in no time." He gave one last angry eye to muscles and gave the I'm watching you signal.

Jeez.

"Ok Jake, what the hell was this? Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything but what the hell?"

"Ellie I just realized what I had, it took me awhile. But I realized that it was always supposed to be me and you, and know that I just imprinted on you. I know I was right." He embraced me again." This is right"

Oh wow. I felt myself melting into his touch. What he what on me?

"Wait what did you do on me?"

"Hmmm? Oh I uh imprinted on you. It's basically like and unbreakable bond between soul mates." Soul mates?

"So we're like soul mates then?"

"Yup."

"heavy." He gave me a look.

"Sorry too many back to the future movies."

He looked at me and laughed. And leaned down to kiss me again. I was never going to get tire of that.

A wolfs howl broke us apart. Muscles looked upset, and nervous. What was going on?

"I'm sorry twinkle toes, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"He kissed my forehead and left.

My uncle came back. "Thank God macho man left. I thought he would never leave."

I was left standing in the door way. Did that really just happen?

(A/N) chapter 11 people! Whoop Whoop! Any who I hope you enjoyed this, but the story does not end here! We still have the whole newborn army thing to deal with. How is Ellie going to handle that? So thanks for the many reviews people it means a lot. It warms my heart.

Robotxdinosaur: yup those glasses ahah. I just wanted Jake to fall in love with Ellie for who she really is. And then imprint on her. I didn't want to force it, but ease into it.

Moos90: OH YEAH! We gonna party like it's your birthday! Heeeeey ahah. Anyways glad you liked the chapter(:

Brook-Lahote: I'm glad that you're glad that Ellie could figure out that Jake was a shape shifter. Ellie is smart and can figure things out on her own, and I didn't like how people do that either. So that's why I created El that way. And I thought it would be realistic if she fainted twice. God only know I would, and probably more. And YEAH Bella did get shutdown! (:

I don't own twilight. Have I said that already? Oh I have well, this is awkward then.

Thanks for reading and thank you guys for the reviews keep'm coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Called Out In the Dark

It was Sunday morning and I still couldn't believe what happened to me last night. Well the whole day, but mainly last night. So muscles was a werewolf –er shape shifter, there are such things as werewolves and vampires, and muscles is my _soul mate_.

Ok, well that's just…well insane. But muscles finally kissed me heck yeah!

I got up to take a shower and I put my iPod was You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall & Oats.

Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh. _Oh yeah well well you you make a my dreams come true._

I couldn't help dancing around in my room, and in the shower.

I felt like an idiot, but and EXTREMLY happy idiot.

When I finally finished getting ready and dressed I went to down stairs, I saw my uncle in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and I went down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Danny"

"Well isn't someone smiley this morning. "

I stuck my tongue out and continued to smile some more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Morning continued and someone knocked on the door, it was muscles.

As soon as he saw me his frown turned upside down. And he said "hey twinkle toes" and he kissed me on the forehead.

I moved aside so he could come in when Danny interrupts us AGAIN. Man it's like his past time or something.

"El what is this? Your still grounded remember? So macho man it's time to go. Adios the quicker the better." Danny started snapping at him like and unwanted dog in the house. Dang no pun intended.

I gave my uncle a look. It was time to play the blackmail card.

I walked up to my uncle and looked him face to face, or really shoulder to face he was like 5'7 and I was only like 5'3.

"Danny you wouldn't want Leah to find out about the _incident _would you?"

"Ellie you wouldn't. Not the _incident._ You promised never to speak off it again."

"Really Dan I don't recall making such a promise."

He gave me a look and I just smiled, I know Leah would love him no matter what. But he didn't. I'm Evvvvil.

He thought about this for a minute and said "Fine Ellie you win this one. You're not grounded, but don't expect to win every time. I'm still your guardian."

I hugged him "thanks Danny."

I walked up to muscles so we could head out. To go, I don't know where exactly but as long as with him. I really didn't care.

"Macho man. You take care of my Ellie. I can't still keep you from reproducing. Don't forget that. Drive safe kiddos."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Oh muscles wait my sunglasses I forgot to-"

"Ellie, I haven't seen your eyes, and now that I have your going to deprive me of looking into them. "He touched were the black eye was tinted more of a yellowish color, and was staring to fade away. "Your eyes are beautiful El, don't hide them behind sunglasses."

And with that he kissed my nose.

"I think you missed muscles." I say with a smile pulling his lips to mine.

I saw muscles grunt and look down. I turned and saw my uncle at the window smiling and raising his orange juice to us.

Oh come on.

"Not that I don't like you're umm bike Jake cause I do. But uh why don't we take my car instead. You can drive." I smile holding the keys up.

"Fine twinkle toes, but only cause I love hearing you say my name." he grinned and walked over to the driver's side.

We drove for a while in silence, but not the awkward silence, but more of the comfortable silence. Muscles looked so content I couldn't help but smile. He reached over to hold my hand, I graved hold and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Man he was so warm.

Finally reached the destination and we got out of the car.

Then I remembered.

"Muscles? What was he wolf howl about yesterday?"

He froze.

"Twinkle toes well talk about that later ok? There are some people that I want you to meet. Oh and when you meet Emily don't stare kay?"

I simply nodded and we walked inside. Muscles was immediately trampled by some random big guys. Wait weren't they the same guys as yesterday?

"Guys come on Jake brought a guest, act on your bests behaviors." I turned and saw a woman with defined scars all over her face. Now I know why he told me not to stare.

"Hi I'm Emily Sam's fiancée." She stuck out her hand.

I denied it and hugged her.

"I'm Ellie Hunter." I smiled and she laughed.

My attention was diverted when I heard "ELSTER! So our Jake her imprinted oh you huh? Welcome to the family sister!" he ran over and gave me a hug.

Air, Air.

"Em, Embry. I need air. "

"Huh? Oh sorry" he said a little embarrassed and I just said "s'okay."

"Hah funny Jake says that too." Quil starting laughing.

I didn't get it but hey. To each his own.

Muscles walked over to and finished into dicing me to the guys Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady.

Sam decided to get down to business.

"How are we going to handle the newborn invasion?"

Newborn invasion?

"the Cullen's are trying to figure out a strategy, one of the bloodsuckers wants to help train us since he has 'experience' with fighting them."

I looked at muscles what is going on?

He looked at me and gave me an apologetic look for not telling me before.

"When does he want to show us this, demonstration?"

"Today near a field."

"Alright, we'll go we will need all the advantages we can get."

I heard grunts come from the rest of the pack. But hey I wouldn't want to do what they are doing right now.

Muscles decided it was time to drive me home, so he could start preparing for later.

We drove to my house in silence until I asked him "Jake? What are newborns? Who are the Cullen's? Why are you fighting them?"

He just looked at me; he sighed and decided he should answer. "Newborns are newly created vampires that are very dangerous, the Cullen's are Bella's boyfriend's family, and I'm fighting them because it's what we do. Kill vampires."

"Oh okay." Damn Bella. "Just promise that you won't ever hide the truth from me again, and you'll be careful. I don't know what I'd do without your muscles"

"Don't worry twinkle toes we won't be fighting them until the bloodsucker psychic tells us when they are coming."

Psychic?

"psychic?"

"Yeah I guess vampires can develop special abilities, the leech-Bella's boyfriend- can literally read minds, they have a psychic, and another vamp that can manipulate emotion."

I could feel myself passing out again.

Muscles turned to look at me. "No Ellie don't you pass out on me"

"ok." I said. I blinked a couple time and came back to reality. We finally reached my house.

He said goodbye and he would try and call me later. He kissed me and left on his bike.

I walked inside and went to my room.

He really needs to stop doing that.

(A/N) okay so here is chapter 12. It's the set up for the battle. Any way thanks for reading, and all those reviews people. You guys just rock man. Thanks to and MusicIsAlwaysThere for putting this to your alerts/favorites.

Moos90: thank you I liked the idea to ahah. And I'll be doing it again later on in the chapter. And yeah I totally got the drinks covered. I like vanilla cake just you know that you should know(:

Brook-Lahote: I'm glad you be loving this story up! Cause Yo this is what this home girl strives for! No, but really glad you like this story. And am I really the only one that replies to reviews, because that's just sad. What the whole point of asking people to review if you don't even acknowledge them? That's a double slandered I tell you. Some people psh.

Robotxdinosaur: first comes love then comes, oops SPOILER ALERT PEOPLE.

I don't own twilight people gosh. Also if you want to wish me luck on my AP US finally and Math final today, then that would be you know awesome. No pressure. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I Just Want You

Sleeping. That's what I was doing until my uncle knocked on my door and opened it.

"Holy Crap El school starts in 25 minutes. Hurry up!"

School what? Oh know yesterday was Sunday which means that today is-

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I was moving like lightning. I had just taken the fastest shower of my life, and I ran to my closest and just pulled on the first thing I saw. I graved some shoes shoved them on and stuck my hair up in a ponytail.

I ran down the stairs my uncle shouted

"10 minutes El, good luck" I could have sworn he mumbles 'your gonna need it'. I start the car and speed off to school. I was going at least 80 and I could see the school in the distance.

I got there 3 minutes. Why does this feel like déjà vu? Oh right. I kept running and made it, I sat down and the bell rang. Oh man air. I turned to see muscles expression on his face, but he wasn't there.

Why wasn't he there?

The whole period I found myself staring at his empty desk and at the door as if magically he would appear. But that didn't happen.

Then class was over and I was still in shock, where was my muscles?

I thought that maybe I just needed to hold out until P.E to get some answers from Embry, but he wasn't there either. What the hell?

It doesn't take a lot for me to say that P.E is very boring without Embry. We played basketball, but it just wasn't the same, I didn't have anyone call me Elster or laugh with me.

Finally it was lunch and I was headed over to the table to maybe find Quil or Seth and finally get some dang anwsers but they weren't there either.

I sat down anyway thinking. Hey El you never know they might show up. Finally Seth came.

"hey Ellie-"I cut him off because I jumped up and hugged him.

"it's uh good to see you to El."

"oh sorry Seth."

"its ok Ellie after all we are practically family know right?" he smiled and started eating his pizza that he bought.

"oh right your sister imprinted on my brother" I laughed and smiled at him.

"umm Seth do you know where everybody is?"

"oh yeah, there training for the battle. they think I'm too young to, but I know I can hold myself in battle if they just have a little faith.

"so the fight is going to happen soon then? "

"oh yeah real soon Alice says that she'll tell us as soon as she gets the specific time in her vision. And that they'll send Edward to tell us to get ready."

"oh ok-"

"oh and Jake is with them. I think right now he's helping Edward mask Bella's scent."

What?

"how exactly to you mask a scent?" I was trying oh so very hard not to punch a hole in the wall.

"oh I think Jake is just going to carry Bella and run through the woods."

Carry. Bella.

"thanks Seth." I smile and the Bell rings.

"I'll see you later Ellie"

I nod and walk off to class. The last two periods I'm coming up with plans on how to kill muscles. The first one involves a chicken and a pair of pliers, but I ex that one off immediately. The second involves me and my bare hands and I think that one suits me better.

School is finally over and I get to my car when I get hugged from behind.

"hey twinkle toes." He whispers in my hair and kissed my neck.

Does he really think he is going to get off that easily?

"so muscles how was Bella?"

He stiffened. That's not a good sign.

"Bella what do you-"

I turned around. "don't you dare lie to me Jacob Black! Seth told me everything so if you want to go see your Bella that bad then-"

"Ellie "he cupped my face and turned me to face him. "I LOVE YOU. Not Bella. But she's my friend still and I don't want her to die. It's you and me Ellie. Forever. You're stuck with me sorry."

Dang him.

I pulled him in for a hug. His warmth and his woodsy smell was intoxicating.

"do you want to come over?" I ask him.

"do you even need to ask? I'll drive" he took my keys and I walked over to the passenger's side.

We drove in our comfortable silence when he decided to break it.

"twinkle toes I hope I don't offend you in any way or make you made or sad. But why do you live with your uncle and not your parents?"

I felt my body stiffen and tears threaten to leave my eyes. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"My parents died in a car accident a year ago, and they made my uncle Danny my guardian since he's really the only family I have left."

He looked at me "oh God Ellie I'm so sorry. I lost my mom in a car accident too when I was younger. "

I looked at him how was it possible that he made everything feel better?

"thanks muscles, and I'm sorry for you loss to."

He smiled "its ok I mean I had my sisters to order me around and play the mother figure. "he started laughing.

"you have sisters?"

"yeah I have to Rachel and Rebecca. They both annoy me equally."

I started laughing. How was it that I liked him so much yet I was still learning new things about him every day? 

We finally reached my house and we got out. I opened the door and Danny wasn't there. He must be with Leah. Thank you Leah.

Thank God I didn't have any homework, so muscles and I cuddled on the couch watching TV. My favorite movie was playing What Happens in Vegas.

Muscles was watching me more than the movie, but I think he was just more surprised that I knew all the lines.

The movie finally ended and my favorite part came on when the best friend sucker punches Joy's ex-fiancée and says 'you know why."

I started cracking up and muscles joined me in laughter.

The door opened and we both froze. Oh no.

Danny just looked at us. Then he walked over to us.

"Macho Man get up you and I need to have a little talk. Follow me."

Oh no oh no no no.

Muscles got up looked at me and followed. My life is over.

(A/N) Chapter 13 my peeps. Here it is for your enjoyment. I don't really have anything else to say today so.

Thanks you to:

Odd-Ball96 for putting this on your alerts(:

4everfearless for putting this on your favorite list

HazelDear- I'm glad that you like the story, and yes my mission is complete is you can feel all of Ellie's emotions! Also thanks for putting this on your alerts.

MusicIsAlwaysThere- your wish is granted here is the next update! And the _incident_ will probably never be mentioned again so I'll just tell you what it is. During Dan's freshman year of college he was dared to dress like a girl and stand I front of a crowd and sing Toxic by Britney Spears. And Ellie happened to be visiting and she saw the whole thing. So that can really hurt a guys rep you know aha anyways thanks for the review(:

Moos90: thank you for wishing me luck! Hopefully it helped, and yeah vanilla cake! That's what's up people!

Robotxdinosaur-glad you still enjoy the story and I will work and trying to add some more detail for you then(:

I don't own twilight who did I say I owned cause I didn't. that wiener. Thanks for the reviews people you make me smile. I have a chemistry final and I'm scared so wish me luck por favor. Thanks for all the support, reading, and reviews. You guys are amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Are You Ready?

I watched with dread as muscles followed my uncle into his room. Muscles gave me one last look and entered the room.

I silently ran to the door and put my ear up against it. Danny wasn't kidding these walls were extremely thin.

"Macho man you and I are going to have a talk man to man."

Oh no.

"What are you to Ellie are you her boyfriend? Just a friend? Or are you using her to get back at that other chick?"

NO!

"Sir-"

"Stop calling me that macho man, you make feel like I'm 50 instead of 24."

"Sorry Danny, but Ellie is my girlfriend, her and I were just meant to be together."

So I am his girlfriend? Yay for me, now pay attention El.

"See now that's what I don't get your head over heels for this other girl, and you leave El in the dust. Next thing you know you're completely in love with Ellie. Can you just explain what happened in between macho man."

"Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"Yup."

"I kissed Bella, and I felt nothing for her. And the whole time I had kissed Bella I was thinking of only one person. And that was Ellie. I realized Ellie and I were always meant to be together, and when I finally kissed Ellie I knew I was right."

He kissed Bella? That little. If he hadn't have saved himself with the end of his speech he would, well let's just say be still standing.

"So it took a kiss with another girl to make you see how special El is?"

"Yes-I mean no! I knew Ellie was awesome from the beginning, but it took the kiss from Bella to realize that what I felt for Bella was just a crush if most. While what I felt for Ellie was real, and it was in front of me the whole time."

Aww muscles.

"Alright macho man I will continue to let you see my El. BUT if you hurt her in anyway. Or try to pressure her into doing things, then I will be forced to injure you so no longer have the ability to walk."

Does this mean it's over?

The door opened and I fell into the room. Was not expecting that. At all.

I looked up and saw Dan shaking his head.

"What? I'm not aloud do put my ear up against doors anymore, then what had this world come to when a girl isn't allowed to randomly-"

"Let it go El."

I saw muscles chuckle, and extend his hand to help me up.

"Listen kiddoes it's still a school night so I suggest that macho man leaves here."

I give me uncle a look and walk muscles out to his, oh wait we took my car how is going to get back?

"Don't worry twinkle toes, I have a few things that I need to do with the pack, so I'll be shifted."

Ohhhhh.

He bent down to kiss me when I put a finger to his lips.

"Thank you for putting up with my uncle Jake. It means a lot. "

"No problemo Ellie." And he bent down and kissed me.

And he REALLY kissed me. WOW. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I could feel him smiling. I started laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't be laughing while your boyfriend kisses you El. It send the wrong message."

I tried to stifle my laughter. "Sorry it's just I couldn't help myself, who ever thought I would be kissing a guy who shifts into a wolf?"

He smiled at that, and kissed my forehead signaling that he needed to go.

"Wait Jake. Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"I'm not too sure, it depends what the bloodsuckers and Sam have planned." He saw the expression on my face and said "I know it kills me to be away from you to. You should here how annoyed the pack gets on my constantly thinking about you. Paul all but ripped my head off, but don't worry I can take him."

I smiled and pulled him in for one last kiss. Was this ever going to get old? Man I hope not.

Muscles left and I was forced to go back inside my uncle had disappeared and I guess he went to his room I took a shower and hoped into bed. I closed my eyes and fell straight to sleep.

_Crying I was hunched over and crying? Why did I feel like there was a whole in my chest? Jake where was my muscles? Thousands of questions ran through my head. I stopped and took a deep breath._

_The imaged changed and I was in the spot that muscles took me to see the night sky. I forgot how beautiful this place was. I turned around and there was muscles in wolf form, I ran over to him to give him a hug when a girl appeared. It was Bella of course. She bent down and started petting my Jake. _

_Muscles licked her and she giggled. "Oh Jacob"_

_Oh your face. I was ready to all out punch her when the image changed again. I was standing I'm front of muscles house and the wolf pack was outside with their heads down._

"_Jake what happened to my Jake?"_

"_We're sorry Ellie"_

_No! No! Not again he can't leave me! _

I woke up. I had tears running down my face. My sheets felt all damp and disgusting. This was SO not a good way to start of your day. But what did that dream mean? It wasn't a memory, could it be? No El, you're not psychic I got up and started getting ready for school. When I thought about the future battle, was this a warning was something going to happen to muscles during the fight?

(A/N) 14 people! Chapter 14 is here, I never thought this day would come I'm so proud. Well id did figure it would come, but you guys get the point. Yeah so thanks you guys for reading, you people continue to rock my socks off. also i will NOT be posting till about monday due to the fact that i am moving and i need to adjust sorry guys. But Thanks to:

MusicIsAlwaysThere- glad you liked the_ incident_ ahah. I thought it was pretty funny glad to know someone else did too. Any who thanks for another awesome review keep'm coming. P.S. I like your screen name (:

Brooke-Lahote- thank you for the review: D it's nice to know someone else thinks the same way I do. Although now that I think about I don't know if that's good or bad…..let us ponder this shall we? Hmmmmmmm. Anyways thank you for continuously review you rock dude!

Moos90- YES! I did it again! Holy snap. Thanking also for wishing me luck on my finals it really does make me feel better, I only have to left and the tortures over! And who could forget the VANILLA CAKE? Oh yeah! Play some eye of the tiger, eat the vanilla cake and the finals turn into my b- well you get the picture, anyways thanks for the review!

Dang people I told you I don't own twilight what more do you want from me? Also did anyone else see the GI Joe 2 trailer? All I'm saying is that they better not have killed Duke off. But I am glad to be seeing more Snake Eyes in the movie. Anyways enough with the off topic. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When You're Gone

I got ready for school like usual, take a shower, get dressed, make hair look decent. But all the while I just kept thinking about that dream. Was it a warning? Should I be scared? Should I be relieved that I know the outcome? Dang El you just need to come down, and think of school.

School. Should I tell muscles about my dream? NO. It would just freak him out, and he needs to focus on the battle, and not about my freaky deaky dreams.

I walk down the stair, my uncle is still sleeping? Wow how many questions have I asked myself today? Dammit El stop that.

I get to my car and head off to school for once I have perfect timing. I have time to get to my locker and switch a few books for others. I walk to class with eased deep down though I am hoping and praying that muscles is there, but when I turn the corner he's not sitting in his desk being all smiley.

I miss that smile, every time he's gone I feel like there is this whole in my chest. I shake off the thought and sit down in my seat. The bell rings and the torture begin.

"Alright class good morning. I hope you all had a good Monday because I know I didn't. So let's start shall we? We are going to be working with our partners today to focus with using imaginary numbers. Now let's see… Ms. Hunter? You will be working with Ms. Comete. Now hurry it up we don't have all day."

I look over at my partner. Now I haven't noticed her this entire week I've been here and she seems like the type of person that not only is REALLY loud and over happy. But she also looks like the type of person that lives to please you, and wants to form some type of bonding.

GREAT.

She quickly walks up to my desk and extends her hand. "HI! I'm Julia! It's really great to be partnered with you, I haven't gotten a chance to actually talk to you even thought you've been here for like a whole week and all but you know sometimes it's really hard to you know meet or talk to knew people because you never know if there like crazy or something you know? "

I just looked at her. Why me?

"Umm hi Julia I'm Ellie it's nice to meet you."

She gave the biggest smile and sat down.

"So I've seen you hang out with Jacob Black a lot. Are you guys like going out or something. Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous or anything if you are good for you! You guys could be like Ross and Rachel!"

Ross and? Oh my-

"Yeah me and mus- I mean Jacob are going out." He wouldn't mind right? I mean he did imprint on me after all.

"OMG! You go girl! That explains why you were hanging out with the rest of his pack. Hmmm I wonder…."

"You wonder what?"

"Nothing it's just well I've always kind of had this crush on Seth and well-"

"Seth? But he's like two years younger than you."

"Me? No. I'm a freshman like Seth I'm just advanced in math. See I already finished the work sheet." She smiled and put her paper in my face.

When did she start working on that?

"Wow ok well if you want I could mention your name to Seth-"

She hugged me, and I mean like so tight I couldn't breathe hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"No….uh….problem..."

Ring bell ring!

And with that the bell rang.

I walked to my next class and the day went off normal other than not seeing muscles. Julia ended up inviting me to eat lunch with her since even Seth was gone today something told me that this is what the whole week was going to consist of.

School was finally over and I walked to my car. Muscles didn't show up this time behind me. I felt empty inside. Man I feel emo. I drove home with the radio playing Why can't I? By Liz Phair how ironic?

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

Honestly that's the only part of the song that applies to me, but it's true either way.

I stopped at the market considering that we were quickly running out of food, and something tells me it's having muscles over all the time.

I head back home and pull the groceries out and put them away. I decide to make some fish for dinner, and some steamed vegetables. When dinner is ready my uncle comes in like clockwork.

"Smells good El" he smiles and starts eating.

We don't talk about much, other than how great it is to have Leah as a girlfriend. Blahblahblah.

After we are done eating I wash the dishes and head up to my room to do homework. That kills about an hour and a half its 7:30. I walk over to my shower and let the warm water sooth my worries temporarily. I change into my P.J's. I have some purple polka dot bottoms with a Team Damon shirt on. My friend had gotten it for me for my birthday last year and it never makes me not smile. Yeah I just thought a double negative.

I walk over to my night stand and am putting my retainer on since I haven't worn it in forever and then I feel someone behind me. I am ready to scream and run. When a hand goes over my mouth.

"Shhh shh Ellie it's me Jake."

My heart skips a couple of beats.

"What the hell muscles?"

I punch him in the arm, but I'm pretty sure it hurts me more than it hurts him.

"Sorry twinkle toes but I just needed to see you." He kissed me on the top of my head and pulled me into a hug.

I deeply inhaled him. He smelled so good like a woodsy piney smell. I whispered "it's ok just give me warning next time." I pulled away to look into his eyes.

He pulled away and smiled he walked over and sat on my bed. Holy crap he was shirtless. That is not helpful .AT ALL.

"So Team Damon?"

I look down. Oh man.

"It was a birthday gift."

He just smiles. "Just as long as you don't choose a bloodsucker over me in real life." He laughs and I put a finger over my mouth to shush him.

I whisper "my uncle muscles."

I walk over to him and sit next to him with my legs on his lap.

I hear a hitch in his breath when I snuggle next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

He picks me up and moves us so we are now lying down on my bed, just snuggling.

"So twinkle toes when did you start wearing a retainer?"

"You noticed that huh? Well I had braces from 8th grade to freshman year. And then I got braces. "

"Well your teeth look straight to me twinkle toes." I smile and turn my head so I'm facing him. He looks down and smiles at me.

I push myself up on my elbow and cup his cheek and bring his lips to mine. We start kissing, and then that soon turns to making out. We are both breathing pretty heavy when my uncle knocks on the door.

"Hey El can I come in?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah just give me a second."

I point the bathroom and tell muscles to hide in the shower.

I open the door and mu uncle just looks at me.

"I uh just wanted to say goodnight."

"Night Danny." I smile and I turn to close the door when his foot stops it.

"What's the rush Ellie-Belly?"

"Nothing it's just that I have a big English test tomorrow and I just want to get goodnights sleep that's all."

He makes a face.

"All right El night." He turns and walks away. I sigh and run to my shower.

Muscles is just silently laughing. He climbs out and walks over to my window. And kisses me one last time and tells me goodnight. He then turns to jump out my window. "Don't worry"

I see him land on the floor and I look at him and shake his head.

I go back inside and go under my cover. How was I supposed to go to sleep after that? I really do have an English test tomorrow.

(A/N) Alright guys its chapter 15. I am so sorry that you had to wait this long, but thanks you for being patient. I am now in winter break so expect maybe two updates a day. In case you were wondering the move went good. Anyways thank you to:

I'mAFirestarter for putting this as an alert (I hope you really don't start fires)

WldChld for putting this as your favorite and as an alert.

Twiheart12 for putting this as an alert.

MusicIsAlwaysThere-no she doesn't have superpowers…or does she? No but really she doesn't or does she? Haha but thanks for the review and here is your update!

Robotxdinosaur-glad you liked the chapter! The review is much appreciated!(:

Moos90-aww no more Bella for you? GOOD. Yes that shall be our society, and anthem. Cause it's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge or our rivals! And thank you for wishing me luck on the move, but I really only moved 45 minutes away from where I used to live. Aha but thank you for the review! (:

Brook-Lahote- happy that you loved it! And yeah I guess that's true, lucky for the world then ((:

I don't own twilight. So yeah. I also don't own friends. I don't know what else to say, but thanks for reading and reviewing…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anchor

So last night it honestly took me an hour and a half to fall asleep. I'm just glad that I don't have English first period, but second. I do my daily ritual and head down stairs to try and eat something for breakfast. I open the fridge and pull out some orange juice. And then open the freezer. Frozen strawberry toaster waffles it is.

I make my waffles in silence, and am slowly replaying last night's incident over in my head. I start smiling to myself like an idiot and my uncle walks in.

"Careful El if you smile like that long enough your face is going to stay like that."

"Very funny Danny. What are you doing up? Don't you sleep in till like noon?"

"Look who's being funny now? But no I have to actually look for a job today. I was thinking cashier at the market or something. I haven't figured out the details yet."

"Sounds good, just make sure that you take it seriously kay?"

"Will do Ellie."

I finished my breakfast, graved my bag, and headed to my car to get to school. I walked into my math class and still no muscles. I sigh and take a seat at my desk. Something hits the back of my neck I turn around. What the hell?

And it's Julia.

"Pssssst pssssssssssssssssssssst! Hey bestie!"

I wave at her and turn back around. Class starts and everyone groans. Aww teenage adolesance.

"Alright I get it nobody wants to be here join the club. Now today we will continue working with our partners to go over yesterdays lesson. Now it seems Mr. Black and Ms. Marina are still not with us so Ms. Hunter and Ms. Comete you will be working together until your partners have returned. Get started people do I need to tell you everything, my mother was right-"

I roll my eyes and head over to my partner. I look at her and she is beaming like this was the best day of her entire life. This does not look good.

"HEY BESTIE!"

"Hey Julia, so how do you want to split the assignment today? Cause we could-"

"Silly I already did it so now we have time to gossip and what not." And with that she playfully shoved me.

I force a smile and that just makes her smile bigger if that's even possible.

"So El-can I call you El? - I'm going to call you El. How is the relationship with Jacob going?"

"It's going fine. You know the usual." Besides him getting to fight and army of freshly made vamps.

"Good good. He must be sick that has to suck. But OHH what do you like best about him?"

"Umm I don't know."

"Come on you can tell me" she leans forward and props her head on the palm of her hand.

"Well uh the fact that he's always happy and smiling."

"Come on El spill it!"

"Ok well I like the fact that he brings the best part of me out. He is able to calm me and make me happy and mad. When it seems like the world is spinning out of control he anchors me back down. He just makes me feel whole, and safe, and and he likes me for who I am he wouldn't ever want me to change. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?"

I look at Julia and she looks in a dream state.

"W-o-w. You are one lucky girl. He's your lobster!"

My lo-

"You watch a lot of friends don't you?"

"Huh of course that has got to be one of the best shows ever created! The Big Bang Theory is pretty good to. I actually make my mom sing soft kitty to me when I'm sick!"

I start cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing it's just that I actually love friends and The Big Bang Theory. I didn't think we had anything in common."

"Well of course we do bestie!"

We laughed together, and I actually think I was starting to like this girl. She wasn't too bad.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, and I went to my English class. I totally aced that test. Thank God I had read Wuthering Heights before. Next thing you know its lunch. And I look to see if Seth is here, but he's not. I look around for somewhere to sit and Julia waves me over.

I smile and walk over to her table. This time she's alone and with a big group of friends.

"Hey bestie! "

"Hey Julia, what happened to all the people from yesterday?"

She looked down at her food. "Well they said that I act to good for them now that I'm friends with a junior. And that they didn't want to be friends with my anymore."

"That's insane! Where are they I am going to set those kids straight the good old fashioned way-"

"No! El it's ok really! Just promise me that you won't leave me too."

She looked so sad and vulnerable Dammit. "No Julia I promise I won't leave you." I sit back down and she gets happy again.

We eat our lunch and she goes on about lip gloss and other random things when she says "so umm El. No pressure or anything but have you uh mentioned me to Seth yet?"

Oh crap.

"No I'm sorry Julia I haven't seen him or any of the other guys. But I promise next time I see him I'll mention you kay?"

"OK."

"So have you talked to Seth before or-"

"What no! I don't think he even knows my name. He's never looked at me let alone talked to me."

"Then how do you know you like him?"

"I don't know I can't describe it. It's just I know he's the one for me. I just feel it. You probably think I sound silly because I'm only a freshman."

"Actually I don't I think it's kind of sweet"

I smile and she smiles back. The bell rings and we say our goodbyes. The next two periods drag on until school ends.

I head to my car and drive home. When I finally get to my house and get inside the is a note on the fridge.

'Hey Ellie, I went off to eat dinner with Leah. I got the job as manager of the supermarket! That's whatsup! Anyways I left the number for the pizza guy and left you a fifty. That should be enough. And I can't believe I'm writing this but if you want you can invite macho man over for some pizza. I'm trusting you El. Don't make me regret it.

The Best Uncle in the world'

I smile to myself and dial the phone to muscles house.

"What?"

"Well that's a way to greet your girlfriend Hello."

"Oh twinkle toes sorry I was just having a bad moment what's up?"

"My uncle went out and told me to order a pizza; do you want to come over?"

"Ellie that sounds amazing but I can't-"

"Because of the fight I know I know."

"El God I'm sorry. But it will be over soon I promise"

"How do you know?

"Well considering the fight is going to be Friday according to the bloodsucker psychic."

Friday? But my Dream.

"Friday?"

"Yeah don't worry though Twinkle toes we have this thing covered. We're going to kick some newborn as-"

"No I believe you."

"Ellie are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Don't worry I just uh have a lot of homework, and I have to do- things"

"Ellie? If you need me to come over I will"

"Yeah I know you will muscles. I uh gotta go kay? I'll see you or call you or whatever tomorrow kay bye."

"El-"

Why did I have to have that stupid dream! Something is going to happen to him in a day and I have no idea what. Mom Dad if you're listening or watching over me please take care of my Jake.

(A/N) woohoo! Chapter 16! Doesn't that make you feel good because I know it makes me feel good. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and I want to thank you guys for putting up with me and my story.

Thank you to:

Moos90: wow 45 minutes is the other side of the country? That's kind of cool. And wow you live in the Netherlands awesome! I'm just from the U.S so 45 minutes is like no big deal. But you know anyways you will just have to keep reading to find out what happens to Jake. (But I would hate myself if I did kill him off) thanks for the review(:

Princessmollie: yeah I know I can't spell for my life, but thanks for pointing it out constructive criticism if good for a person. And glad you liked the idea of this story. Hope you keep reading (:

Robotxdinosaur: I know aren't they! Ahah

Yo no propio crepusculo (I don't own twilight) yeah I typed it in Spanish. I also don't own any of the shows that I listed.

Or this song:

Soft Kitty warm kitty

A little ball of fur

Happy kitty sleepy kitty

Purr purr purr

Cause The Big Bang Theory owns that.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chemistry of a Dream

_Running I was running. I don't think I have run so fast in my entire life, it felt as if my heart was beating in my throat. The trees were moving by my vision in a blur. I just knew I had to get to the one person I needed to get to. Jake._

_The image changed and I was with my parents. It was my fifteenth birthday._

"_ELLIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I woke up from my sleep and my parents were standing over my bed. _

"_El you finally made it to 15. Dang am I getting old." _

"_Dad you're not old to you hit 50 now relax." _

_He looks down and smiles at me_

"_That's my girl. "_

"_Ellie honey happy birthday"_

"_Thank you mom"_

_They move in for a group hug._

"_Okay guys can't breathe! I want to live to see 16!"_

"_Sorry sweetheart. Ian why don't you give her your gift."_

"_Oh right. Her you go El. Now it's not the most glamorous gift but here it is."_

_I opened it it was a new pair of boxing gloves._

"_Thanks dad!" _

"_No problemo kid. Maybe you and your old man can go a few rounds?"_

"_No here is your gift from me"_

_I open a box and it has to be the most beautiful antique looking necklace. It was tiny hearts that were a light shade of blue._

"_Now your abuela gave that to me to me when I was just a little girl. And her mom passed that down to her. So now I'm giving it to you. And maybe if you have a daughter of your own someday you can give it to her."_

"_That's nice Hun but she's too young to be thinking about boys let alone kids. Now remember-"  
>"yeah I know dad boys still have cuddies" <em>

_My parents started laughing. The image changed. I was at their grave._

"_Why did you guys leave me? I still need you. I still need you…_

I quickly sat up in my bed. I put a hand to be forehead. I need to stop having weird dreams like that. You just need to chill El. Just get through this day of school and you get the four day weekend. Thank goodness for local holidays.

I got up and took a shower to wipe the sweat off. I got dressed and straightened my hair. I was not in the mood for eating breakfast today so I decided to just head off to school.

I get to my locker and there is a rose with a note inside.

'Sorry I couldn't be at school again today twinkle toes. If you're feeling along just look at the rose and know I'm here for you. I hope you're feeling better today. Your favorite wolf-Jake'

Oh my that is so sweet. I pulled the rose to my face and inhale the sweet scent. I walked to my first period with a smile on my face.

I was so happy and distracted that I didn't notice Julia sit next to me.

"Oh that is so sweet! Did Jacob give that to you?"

"Hmm? Yeah he did. He really surprises me sometimes."

"Do you mind if I read the note?"

"Oh no go ahead."

"OMG that is so sweet is twinkle toes your pet name? I don't get the wolf thing but who cares that has got to be the sweetest thing EVER! And who knew a guy like Jacob Black would be capable of writing something like that!"

"Yeah"

I was too happy to really participate in the conversation that was going on between me and Julia. So I mainly said "yeah ""mmmhhmmm" and "completely" at the right times. I had too much on my mind. Jake was going to be in a battle or fight or whatever tomorrow. I kept having weird dreams/memories. I'm just so worried for my muscles. And then he gives me this rose and note. He was too good. I just don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't think I would be able to handle losing him or anyone else. I don't think I'm strong enough.

"El are you ok?"

"What?"

"I said are you ok you look like you're going to cry."

"Oh no its nothing. I just have a lot on my plate that's all. Don't worry about me."

The day went by in a blur I remember playing basketball and having lunch with Julia and then having school end. Then going home and eating dinner. I had taken a shower and gotten ready for bed. Danny had asked me what was wrong and I said that it was nerves because finals were coming up. I had gotten to my bed and there was another note from muscles.

'Hey twinkle toes I came in your room, but you were in the shower. So I'll stop by tomorrow so we can have some time before I have to fight. I hope you have peaceful and happy dreams my Ellie.-Jacob"

That was my breaking point I climbed into bed and started silently crying my eyes out. I'm not strong enough to handle Jake getting hurt. I close my eyes and let my sleep consume me. Tomorrow is the day.

(A/N) alright guys sorry this chapter is a little on the shorter side, but you will get an update tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you guys for reading in truly means a lot to me. Thank you guys for the continuous support.

'.Twilight. Thanks for reading and the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Panic Switch

Sleep is one thing I didn't get last night. All I did was worry about today, and the impending battle that would unfold. I felt a pang in my chest that something was going to happen, you'd think that I would be grateful that I was forewarned but all it does is leave me with a bigger emptiness.

I needed to see muscles and have him just be next to me calm me down. I take a shower and get dressed its only 11:45 and I'm hoping muscles will come early so I can get to spend more time with him. I need him.

Danny isn't here which means that he must be working. I feel kinda glad that he isn't here to see me like this. It would only cause him to worry when he shouldn't be.

Finally there is a knock at the door and I get up to answer it. Its muscles.

"Hey Twink-"

I cut him off just by wrapping my arms tightly around him wishing I didn't have to let go.

"Ellie? Are you ok? You be acting off."

Should I tell him? Should I take some of the weight off my shoulders and give some to him? That's easy, NO. All he needs to worry about is coming back to me. He doesn't need to worry about my crazy ass dreams, and me going crazy worrying about him.

"Yeah muscles I'm fine quite worrying about me, you have better things to worry about today."

He lifts my face to look up to his."Ellie nothing is more important to me than you. You're my everything."

Now why did he have to say stuff like that?

"Stop being cheesy and let's go hang out" I say with a smile on my face which just makes him smile more. Man do I love that smile.

"you got it chief" he extends his arm out I put my arm through so we are interlocking." shall we?"

"We shall"

He chuckles and leads me to his bike.

"So muscles where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, so just enjoy the ride."

I punch him playfully on the arm and straddle the bike.

We ride for what seems like forever but I realize it was only 45 minutes, we get to a cave next to the beach.

"So you're taking to a cave. You shouldn't have muscles."

"Ha ha you need to work on your sarcasm but you'll like it better when we get inside."

And he was right like he is half of the time. ONLY half of the time, I still have to keep some of my pride. The cave was still a cave but he had set it up so there were dim candles surrounding us. How did he come up with stuff?

"So whatcha think?"

"Its wow muscles. Do you get this stuff from magazines? How to make your girlfriend fall hard for you?"

"Oh yeah I get a weekly issue, it's actually helpful. It even gives me a how to guide on writing notes that will guarantee taking your girlfriends breath away. There is even a special article just for girls that you imprint on."

"Ok ok I get it that's how you use sarcasm" I saw as I walk up to him and sit down.

"I'll teach you, you'll be learning from the master." He says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Ooh we'll don't I feel honored?" I say as I move my face closer to his.

"Good you should be" he says smiling leaning closer to my face.

Then his lips meet mine, and the world feels right again. I forget about everything. My dreams, the fight, my parents, school, the fact that I might have left a light on in my room… but when I'm with Jake all my worries and cares are gone. And what I'm left with is well the best thing I could hope for, pure innocent love.

I hardly even notice that we are both breathing heavy do to our lack of air.

"Oops" is all I manage to say, and all that makes him do is fall back laughing.

"Oops? Twinkle toes you crack me up without even trying."

I roll my eyes and lay next to him. I stick my head on his chest and listen to the soothing sound of his heart beat.

"You know muscles normally the sound of a heart beat makes me anxious but your heart beat is soothing almost like a lullaby."

He face turns and looks at me with a new found wonder. And he smiles "glad I can calm you"

I smile and put my head back down just happy to be next to him. Why couldn't time stop and just let us stay like this forever? Oh right because I live in a world full of vampires, werewolves-I mean shape shifters- , and most importantly a world that isn't fair.

Like as if on cue muscles get up and extends his arm to help me up. Does he have to go already?

"Don't worry twinkle toes, I'm not leaving just yet. But this was just stop one. So hurry your tush."

"tush?"

"Yeah that's right I said tush. Now stop questioning the words I use and come on"

I get up and we get back on his bike. We are still next to the beach when we go back to our spot. The beautiful garden forest place that he took me when we first when out together. Except that it was darker because of the trees. And he had set up twinkly light all over the trees. He walked over to a spot and turned on some music. I immediately recognized the song it was Baby I Need You by Kim Taylor.

I felt my eyes start to tear up. How did I get so luck with him?

He walked over to me and wiped my tears away with his hands, and pulled me on so I would be dancing on his feet. I looked up at him and his beautiful brown eyes. This was the perfect moment.

_Maybe I need you, hear in this hotel room. Thinking about angels, thinking about what they do. Maybe they'll fly, bring you right here. _

I rested my head on his shoulder and let the music take me into a happy place, with Jake holding me in his arms.

Muscles put his mouth next to me and whispered "Ellie Hunter I love you now and always."

He said he loved me. I've never had anyone say that they have loved me before. I mean Jake said he might be falling in love with me, and that we were soul mates but he didn't actually say he loved me.

_Maybe I need you, here in this world on fire. Everything moving, everyone always tired. Thinking of futures, everything falls away. Everything changes, nothing has changed today. Maybe I need you. _

"I love you Jacob Black. Never forget that."

And just like that the song and our moment ended. Another song started but I didn't pay attention.

We heard a wolfs howl in the distance. It was time.

(A/N) Yeah ok so here's chapter 18. Yeah I know it was a little mushy put hey I wanted it to be that way. And I totally recommend that you actually listen to the song so you feel the emotion in the words. Anyways thank you to:

Parys: for putting this as an alert. You are officially awesome.

Moos90: ahah yeah sorry I just wanted to bust out the chapter. And that will most likely happen today depending on when you get the time to read the story. And you will find out if I kill Jacob or not in the next chapter. *insert diabolical laugh here* and I would love to kill Bella or Edward but eh there not worth it. Any who Yay! I'm not friendless! HAZA! Thanks for reviewing like always you wonderful person you(:

I don't own twilight. I don't know how many more times I have to say this. I don't own the song stated above. And thank you guys for reading and reviewing(((:


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Seven Nation Army

**Jacob's POV**

God Dammit Sam! Why did you have to call me now? I look down and see Ellie look at me with a hint a fear in her eyes. Why is life so f-ing unfair?

"El-"

"Yeah I know you have to go"

God I hate that I have to leave her, but I have to in order to protect her. What if-

"Ellie why don't I take you to Emily and Sam's house. That way you won't feel so alone."

"Yeah sure"

She gives me what seems like a forced smile. Damn twinkle toes I'm so sorry I have to make you feel this way. I guide her to my bike and we head of to Emily's house. The whole way there she is holding on to me likes it's the last time she'll ever have me in her arms. Is she that scared for me? I know I can take those filthy bloodsuckers. Aww El.

"Twinkle toes we're here" I really don't want to make her move, but I have no choice.

She gets off my bike slowly and we walk up to the door. Emily answers.

"Hey Jake I thought you were-"

"Yeah I am, but Emily do you mind if Ellie stays with you, so she won't be by herself?"

"No it's no problem, come on in Ellie."

Ellie is about to go when I pull her gently by the arm. I need to say something's to her first. Emily understands.

"I'll just give you two a minute."

I look at her, the girl who is my whole world.

"Ellie I-"

"Please Jake don't say anything I know it will just make it harder"

Harder?

"Ellie no you need to here this. Everything is going to be ok. I promise I'll come back."

Then I saw tears slowly coming down from her eyes, and I felt as if someone was stabbing me in the heart.

"No Jake! That's just it you can't promise me that! I don't know if you'll come back to me, if you'll be safe. I need you Jacob black, I can't lose you. I can't lose you."

She threw herself at me and held me tight.

She's killing me. I put my arms around her and hold her tightly letting her body mold to mine.

"Ellie you just have to trust me, I will be ok. I'm not done seeing you every day, and being the one to put a smile on your face. I love you Ellie."

She pulled away from me and looked me dead in the eyes .

"Jacob, I love you more than I thought I could love anything in my entire life. You are the one person that I know I could trust with my heart, and my life. Jake I can't lose you, if I lost you I would be gone too. You have to come back to me Jake, I've already lost the two people who loved me, and I'm not strong enough-I'm not strong enough to handle losing you. I can't stop you, and I wouldn't try to. This is something that you need to do. Just remember your never alone I'll always be there for you. Just think of me, and I'll be there with you. You're my everything Jake."

I couldn't take it I pulled her lips to mind and I kissed her. I kissed her like it would be our last time. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, and pressed her as close as I could to me. I needed to be with Ellie. How could I be lucky enough to get a girl like her. Our kiss felt too urgent, but it would have to last.

I heard another wolf howl, and I knew I needed to go. It took everything I had to pull away from Ellie. She had tears in her eyes again. I put my forehead down to hers. I inhaled her scent.

"I Love you Ellie, I'll be back." I kissed her forehead, and I ran. I transitioned and I didn't look back.

But I felt a pang in my chest that told me Ellie wasn't ok.

_Jake man where have you been you need to be with Edward and Bella till we call you._

_Yeah Embry I know._

_Ja-_

I transitioned back and got to their spot. Bella looked terrible she looked freezing. And the leech was no where insight.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Jacob! I've missed you so much." What did I ever see in this girl?

"Hi Bella where is the leech?"

"EDWARD went to go do something, but I'm glad you come to see me Jake."

I came cause I had to not because I wanted to. I would be with Ellie if I had my way.

"Jake please don't fight."

What?

"Jake its bad enough that Edward is fighting, but I can't stand worrying about the both of you. Please don't fight."

"Bella it's not up to you I have to fight."

A wolf howled that's my signal. I start walking down the mountain when Bella says the unthinkable.

"I'll kiss you!"

"What?"

Oh this is going to be good.

"I'll kiss you Jake."

Holy shit she was serious. What the heck is wrong with this chick?

And before I knew it Bella crushed her lips to mine. All I was thinking was damn Ellie was going to kill me, but not as bad as she's going to kill Bella.

Bella finally pulled away." So will you not fight?"

"Yeah I'm still fighting Bella."

"But Jake-"

"Sorry Bells but I have to go."

Seth came and I knew I was late so I transitioned and went to ground zero. Lets to this fu-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The battle was intense, who knew that these newborns were so tuff? We had to be fighting two at a time if not more. I was kind of glad to have the Cullen's on our side because we would have been outnumbered without them. The whole time I had Ellie at the corner of my heart. Always helping me get through the battle.

The fight was finally ending and we won. I was tired, and all I wanted to do was get to my Ellie, my twinkle toes.

I looked over and Leah was trying to kill a vamp when one was coming up behind her. I ran as fast as I could and all I remember was darkness. And pain lots of f-ing pain. And the last thought I could remember damn Ellie is going to double kill me.

(A/N) it here chapter 19! Ok so here it is people, I hope you enjoyed it, I try my best. Anyways next update will be tomorrow, and it will continue t be back in Ellie's POV.

Moos90: nope I have never watched criminal minds although my friends try and get me to watch it all the time. (Though I always say I'm going to and never do , so does that suck for them or for me? The world might never know) and hot diggity the story got to you that much! Wow I feel honored(: and I bet the movie is really short after skipping all there scenes aha. And oh yeah who didn't forget that voldemort killed him? That was an EPIC kill XD

Praesent suam crepusculi (that's Latin for I don't own twilight) thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fall into Place

**Ellie's POV**

I could see muscles look agitated at the sound of the wolfs howl. I'm not ready for him to go.

"El-"

"Yeah I know you have to go" but please don't go. I need you here safe in my arms.

"Ellie why don't I take you to Emily and Sam's house. That way you don't feel so alone."

"Yeah sure" I need to be surrounded by people, that way I don't, well snap. I need my sanity. I force a smile, but it doesn't feel right it seems to forced does he notice?

We get on his bike and I grave hold of him trying to remember what it feels like to be with him and not worry. I hold on to him tighter as if it will be the last time I ever get the chance if having him in my embrace.

I wish the ride to their house was longer because it feels like it only took 5 minutes.

"Twinkle toes we're here" I don't want to move but I know I have to. So I get off the bike and follow him to the door.

Emily answers the door how can she look so happy?

"Hey Jake I thought you were-"

"Yeah I am, but Emily do you mind if Ellie stays with you, so she won't be by herself?"

Why does he keep saying that? Is he preparing me to be by myself forever?

"No it's no problem, come on in Ellie" I walk to go inside, but muscles pulls me gently by the arm. Oh no is he going to say goodbye?

"I'll just give you to a minute"

I walk a little closer to him.

"Ellie I-"

No I'm not strong enough for this, I know they say God doesn't give you things you can't handle, but I can't handle this.

"Please Jake don't say anything I know it will just make it harder." Goodbyes are never easy.

"Ellie no you need to here this. Everything is going to be ok. I promise I'll come back."

How can he say something like that? There's no way he can know that. I felt it I snapped. The tears were coming from my eyes, I can't take it anymore!

"No Jake! That's just it you can't promise me that! I don't know if you'll come back to me, if you'll be safe. I need you Jacob Black. I can't lose you. I can't lose you.

I rammed myself into him, I needed to feel his warmth and know he was right there. He finally wrapped himself around me, and I felt whole again. And the reality hit me.

"Ellie you just have to trust me, I will be ok. I'm not done seeing you every day, and being the one to put a smile on your face. I love you Ellie."

I pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes, his soul.

"Jacob, I love you more than I thought I could love anything in my entire life. You are the one person that I know I can trust with my heart, and my life. Jake I can't lose you, if I lost you, if I lost you I would be gone too. You have to come back to me Jake, I've already lost the two people who loved me, and I'm not strong enough-I'm not strong enough to handle losing you. I can't stop you, and I wouldn't try to. This is something that you need to do. Just remember your never alone I'll always be there for you. Just think of me, and I'll be there with you. You're my everything Jake.

And he kissed me, he kissed me hard and ruff. It was nothing like our kissed before. This was too forced. He ran his fingers through my hair , and pressed himself closer to me. I needed him to be as close as he possibly could be too me. If this was our last kiss, no this isn't it can't be. Something this wonderful can't be cut short can it?

Another gosh darn wolf howled. It took everything I had to let him pull away from me. I couldn't help but have the tears return to my eyes. I put his forehead against mine, and he breathed me in deep.

"I love you Ellie, I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and he ran off. Please don't turn back, please God don't let him turn back.

He didn't turn back. I sank to my knees and cried. I had my hands over my stomach like I was trying to hold myself from complete falling apart. Mom dad if your there watch over my Jake, I need him more than anything.

Emily finally came inside, and without saying anything she guided me back into the house.

I sat at the counter for about 15 minutes trying to calm myself down. My breathing finally became regular again, and I took a few more deep breathes. I won't allow myself to cry any more. My Jake WILL come back to me. He has too.

Emily handed me a glass of water.

"It doesn't get any easier does it?"

She smiled " if it were easy, then it would be as fun."

I smiled, then I remembered Danny. Aw crap I have to call him. And I forgot my phone GREAT just what I need.

"Emily do you have a phone that I could use I need to call my uncle."

"Yeah sure sweetheart it's by the table. "

"Thanks ooh do you know Leah by any chance?"

"Yes I'm her cousin why?"

"Perfect I'll explain later."

I picked up the phone and I dialed my uncle's cell. Please voicemail, please all mighty give me voicemail.

And it was voicemail, finally things are starting to go my way.

'Hey Danny its Ellie, I just wanted to call and say that I am at Emily's house, and I might be here for awhile, I don't know when I'm going to get home so maybe I'll see you tomorrow? And Emily is a good person. In fact your girlfriend can vouch for her, since they are cousins and all. So I guess I'll uh talk to ya later kay bye.'

And I hung up as fast as I could. Who ever invented voice mail I officially LOVE you.

"So how do you know Leah?"

"Oh she imprinted on my uncle"

She had on a WTF face. I shrugged and sat on the sofa. Jake please be ok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat on the couch for what seemed like hours and we had no idea what was happening. I looked at the clock, it had been four hours since Jake had dropped me off. It was now 8:00 PM. Emily was about to offer me something to eat when I felt a pain in my chest. I put a hand over my heart and I knew something was wrong. I looked up at Emily. Something happened to muscles.

"How far is Billy's house on foot?"

"What?"

"Just tell me Emily!"

"It's uh about 15!"

I ran out of the house. My dream was happening.

(A/N) kay people we have hit the mark it is now chapter 20! Who knew we were going to get this far? Ok well I hoped you liked the chapter and he next one will be up in a couple hours so hang tight. Thanks to:

Lovinglifesince1993-for putting this story on alert. And for putting me on alert, and most importantly for faving me as an author. YOU ROCK.

LuvWolves4ever-thank you for putting this on alert, and for putting this as a favorite story(:

SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE- for putting this on your favorite story list, gracias.

Robotxdinosaur- do you like read minds or something? Honestly like let me know how you do that.

Moos90-well if it sucks for me then I will try watching it the next time it comes on(: and that plan is PURE GENIUS if only harry potter hadn't have killed him already, it was a flawless idea though. And yes wouldn't it be wonderful if Jake and Ellie lived happily ever after?:D

MusicIsAlwaysThere- chapter 18: thank you I thought that chapter was also cute if I do say so myself(:

Chapter 19:and yeah Bella is a B. but she will get her comeuppance.

Twilight. I don't not own it. Thank you everyone for the review 61? Wow you guys rock! Thanks for reading and let keep the reviews coming please?(:


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Low is a Height

Running. I was running faster than I thought I could ever run in my entire life. _Jake._ Just kept echoing over and over in my head. I hear screams and that just wills me to go faster. The forest kept blurring past me and I didn't care. I could see a house in the distance with a light your almost there El. You're almost to your heart.

I was closing me fast and there were a whole bunch of people gathered. There was the pack that I knew on one side. And on the other side were some beautiful pale people all huddled next to –of course Bella-. They must be the vamps. I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Elster I'm sorry"

What? No no no no no! I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"God Embry you make it sound like he's dead. He got her saving Leah El. The bloodsucker doctor is fixing him up right now."

I look at Quil and give him a smile. Then I turn my gaze to Embry I am going to KILL HIM.

"Whoa Elster hold in I know that look. Sorry?"

I shake my head and am about to go inside when an Abercrombie model doctor comes put. He's calling for you. I smile and start walking up the stairs when Bella is already walking in front on me. OH HELL NO.

"Umm Bella he's calling for a twinkle toes." She looks puzzled. Yeah that's right.

"That's me." Everyone turns and looks at me including the models I don't give a crap. Goldie locks moves out of the way and I can feel Bella's eyes burring into the back of my head. That's right pendeja keep looking.

I walk into the house and Billy is there. I smile at him and he gives me a warm smile back. I walk into muscles room and he looks terrible. He's covered in sweat. And looks half passed out. I walk so I'm right next to the bed, and I kneel down.

I put a hand on his face, he's burning up more than usual. He turns his head to face me.

"Hey twinkle toes I told you I would be back. I'm like the terminator babe. You can't get rid of me. I'll always be back."

I start crying happy tears and am cracking up at the same time.

"Aw El its ok, I'm ok."

I don't say anything I just climb into the bed next to him and feel his warmth.

"I would never want to get rid of you muscles. No matter how much of a pain in the ass you are."

I look up at him and he looks down at me. I kiss him on the nose.

"I think you missed Ellie"

I smile remembering when I said the same thing to him. He leans down and kisses me. A real kiss not one that is forced, but it rivals our first kiss.

"I love you Jake."

"I know"

"Don't you dare go quoting star wars on me right now."

"Sorry it felt right"

I laugh and I hug him tighter. He winces.

"Oh man sorry I forgot where are you hurt?"

"S'okay it was a good kinda hurt. I dislocated my shoulder saving Leah. Your uncle can thank me later." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed his shoulder.

He tilted his head at me and I smiled. Then his face got all serious. This can't be good.

"Ellie. I have to tell you something, and I know that you are going to freak out. BUT you need to hear me out ok?"

" Muscles your scaring me."

He took a deep breath and sighed. Oh no.

"Bella kissed me" he looked at me and I waited. He in all honestly looked completely terrified.

"And?"

"And well she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back I swear."

"I believe you."

"You're not freaking out?"

"Oh trust me I am. But you Mr. just need to focus on getting better. I'll come back tomorrow morning kay? Love you Jake."

I kissed him on the forehead and walked out closing the door behind me.

I walked outside and was standing at the top of the stair case keeping my thoughts calm and unreadable. I remembered muscles telling me that some of these vamps could read minds.

But I couldn't help myself.

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH!"

Everyone turned and looked at me. I didn't give a rat's ass.

"WHERE. IS. SHE!"

I turned and there she was with who I'm guessing is her boyfriends' walked up to her not really know what I was going to do and she turned and saw me. She looked like she was going to say something, like I cared. I punched her.

I punched her hard enough that she fell back and onto the floor. And man did it feel good.

Her boyfriend immediately went in front of me and Embry came up behind me and held me back.

"Next time you wanna kiss someone why don't you kiss your own damn boyfriend!"

If people weren't paying attention before, they were definitely paying attention now.

I turn to Embry who was still holding me.

"Embry if you know what's good for you. You WILL put me down."

"But Elster-"

"NOW"

And he set me down. I look over at Bella and she's cupping her jaw.

"Are you gonna sit there all night like a pansy or are you going to get up?"

She slowly got up. That little-

"Look I don't know who you are, but you don't have any right to be hitting my Bella."

I got up in his face.

"Listen Edward is it? I don't care about you or the fact that you and your family are vampires. Cause I really don't. But when your girlfriend kisses my guy, well then we have a problem. Especially since she turned him down already. And the fact that he IMPRINTED on me which means that she really has no chance."

He just looked at me. I could see from the corner of my eye I big guy and I could have sworn he said "I like her she's feisty" before a girl punched him in the arm.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Look I don't want to cause any more trouble, and I'm kinda sorry about hitting you that hard in the face. Looks like my dad taught me how to box to well. But if you EVER and I mean EVER try and make a pass at my boyfriend again then there will be HELL to pay. Because you know payback? Well I'm the bitch." I turned and walked away then. I walked up to the doc.

"You might want to check her jaw I think I might have broke it. And thanks for helping Jake. I'm normally not like this."

Before he got a chance to respond I turned and walked up to the pack.

"Hey guys"

"Holy shit El that was AWESOME!"

All the guys came and high fived me.

Then I saw Seth and I remembered Julia. So I pulled him aside.

"Hey Seth do you know a girl names Julia Comete?"

"No why?"

"Well you see she's in the same grade as you and she has this really big crush on you. I'll introduce you on Monday. I actually think you guys will hit it off."

Seth just smiled and walked away to hang out with the rest of his pack. When I turned around the vamps were gone. Good riddance.

Now I needed to get home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

3 months later….

"Come on muscles hurry it up!"

"I can only move so fast twinkle toes"

I laughed you think I guy who rides motorcycles would be faster at ice skating.

"I still don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"Come on you know you secretly like it."

I skated up to him so I was right in front of him.

"You know I'm actually really grateful. Like really grateful. I moved closer to his lips and just as they were about to touch. I pulled away.

"Race ya"

"Aww come on El no fair! I call a foul!"

"Nice try Jake but this isn't football!"

I turned my head and I saw Seth and Julia sitting in the grass drinking hot chocolate. Who would have thought that he would have imprinted on her. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that she knew they were meant to be together.

"Hey El!"

I turn and I see my uncle

"Hey Danny what's up?"I say as I skate closer to him.

"Leah was wondering if you could help with the dress shopping tomorrow."

"Oh course! I feel honored that she wants me to help her pick out her wedding dress!"

He just blushes, who knew my uncle would be willing to tie the knot?

"Funny El know you better help macho man before he- to late"

And with that muscles hit the ice with a thud.

"A little help her Ellie"

I 'm laughing as I skate over to him. I extend my arm to help him up when he pulls me down. I fall right next to him.

"Well now I call a foul."

"Sorry El, this isn't football."

And with that he cups my face and brings our lips together. Man I hope that this never gets old.

(A/N) well people that's it. That's all she wrote. The fat lady has song. The curtains have fallen. I hope you enjoyed the story because I know I enjoyed writing it. BUT if you don't want the story to end then should I write a sequel and continue it all the way to breaking dawn? Yes or no? Let me know people. Anyways thank you guys for the reading the story and putting up with me you guys are the most wonderfully amazing fantastically awesome people.*also if you listen to woman by wolfmother when Ellie is at the top of the stairs before she punches Bella its AWESOME*

I don't own twilight. Thanks guys for reading review on whether or not I should right I sequel! If you guys decide I should it shall be posted starting on Monday. Thanks guys!(:


	22. Chapter 22

Part 2

(Breaking Dawn)

Chapter 1

Little Talks

**3 months ago**

I walked into my house not knowing exactly what to expect I mean I called my uncle gave him some vague excuses onto why I would be home late. Crap I was in for it. But a part of me really didn't care I mean I just punched that whiny self centered witch out. And I came face to face with a vampire and didn't even blink! I mean I call that a good days work.

And I feel even better knowing that my muscles is ok, it feels good to be back to normal, or well kinda, ok you get what I mean.

I open the door and my uncle is pale sitting on the couch, and Leah is sitting next to him looking a little worried. Ok what did I miss?

Before I got a chance ask what happened Danny stood up and pointed a shaky hand at me.

"YOU KNEW!"

What?-

"YOU KNEW SHE-SHE WAS A WOLF THING!"

Who was a wolf thing?

Leah looked up tentatively and I knew.

"Ok well Danny-"

"AND MACHO MAN IS ONE TOO I MEAN WHAT THE HELL EL YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME?"

I didn't know what to say or think that would comfort him, he's taking the news a little better than me I mean he hasn't passed out yet or-dang it.

"Danny!"

Leah ran over and picked him up like a feather and brought him over to the couch. I looked over at my uncle; poor guy didn't even know what hit him.

Leah and I waited for about an hour until my uncle woke up, he was feeling a little bit better about the whole thing, but I'm guessing it was making up for him passing out. Which just made me chuckle to myself. I glanced at the clock it was midnight great. Leah was going to stay the night to calm my uncle down a little more, and answer any questions he had.

I took a warm shower and drifted straight to sleep. And let me say it was the best sleep I had, had in a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up and it was 9 ok so I let myself sleep in, no problem El. I got up and did my routine and headed downstairs to grave and apple before I headed over to see how muscles was doing.

I saw my uncle at the counter drinking coffee by himself. Oh no.

"El could you sit down for a sec?"

I sat down without saying a word and just looked nervously at my uncle.

"Ellie why didn't you tell me?"

"it wasn't my secret to tell Danny"

He thought about that for a second and nodded as if he understood.

"so how long have you known?"

"Since I went out for that run a couple of days ago." Or was that last week? I don't remember everything is just jumbled together in my mind.

"And you still love him?"

I blinked that question took me a little by surprise I mean I was expecting something like why did you tell me sooner?

"Yeah I mean I still do. He's still my Jake. Just because he shifts into a wolf, doesn't change the way I feel about the human side of him. The part and his human part, they're one in the same to me."

"When did you get so wise Ellie?"

I shrugged "eh it happens, I don't see it coming but it does"

He laughed and walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks Ellie" he pulled away "I guess I need to start being nicer to macho man now that he saved Leah huh?"

I smiled, "yeah Danny that sounds right" I started walking to the door, and graved my keys from the bowl.

"Tell macho man to feel better for me kay Ellie?"

Now that made me smile "sure thing Dan"

I drove to muscles house in contentment. Everything was staring to go my way.

**That Monday at School**

I got to school today feeling good, I pulled into the parking lot and made my way to first period. When I walked into class there was muscles sitting in his seat with his smile directed towards me. I smiled at him and walked to my seat. Of course there was a note on it.

'Twinkle toes, thanks for nursing me this weekend, if it weren't for you I would still be in bed-missing school, the horror!. Oh expect to be working with me again this period I changed the interary so we would be working with partners-Jacob'

I turned over to him and he winked, I shook my head and smiled. Then I got with something at the back of my head. It was Julia she pointed at the paper wad she threw at my head, I sighed and opened it. Was today like national note day or something?

'OMG EL YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER! I am so going to miss you as a partner, but it's ok, I'll try and survive! Oh and I don't mean to like bug you or anything but have you talked to Seth?" –your bestie'

I wrote back to her and simply said yes and that she should eat lunch with us today so I could introduce her. I threw the paper note at her and I expected her to give me thumbs up, but not what came next.

A scream almost in human came out of that girl's mouth everyone turned and looked at her. She just put a hand over her mouth and said "sorry"

"Ms. Comete would you mind keeping her teenage screams to yourself? Class we will be working in partners? That's odd I could have sworn-"

Everyone moved to work with their partners and I happily moved over to sit next to my boyfriend.

He looked at me and pointed to Julia "what was that about?"

"Oh that, she uh was just excited. By the way she's going to be eating lunch with us kay?"I put my head down and starting working on some math problems.

I could see muscles eyeing me from the corner of his eye and I just shrugged it off. I felt him move his chair closer to mine and he graved my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him and smiled and squeezed back.

The rest of the period went on like that me just trying to do some math problems while basking on just having my Jake next to me. The bell rang and muscles walked me out and kissed me before he left. And let me just say I got some serious death stares from the girls, but that just made me smile even more.

I couldn't wait for fourth period to come so I could hang out with Embry again. We ended up playing baseball. And Embry and I made an indestructible team. He and I kept hitting the ball straight out of the park. The coach came up to me and embry when the period was over and asked us if we were willing to join a team sport. But we both just said we were uh busy to handle a sport.

She looked disappointed but ended up just giving up. I changed and bought my lunch- a hamburger and sprite- and was walking over to my table when Julia came up behind me like a ninja.

"I'm so nervous Ellie! Do you think he is going to like me?"

"Julia just be yourself and everything will be ok"

The poor girl couldn't even look straight she was just looking at the floor the entire time. We finally got to the table and I got shot with a "HEY ELSTER!"

I laughed "hey guys this is my friend Julia, she's going to eat lunch with us today"

As soon as I sat down next to muscles. I pointed to Julia and mouthed to Seth 'that's her the girl who liked you" and he looked up after not even acknowledging my introduction to Julia.

And it happened I saw imprinting at work. He looked straight into Julia's eyes and he was lost.

The rest of lunch consisted of Quil and Embry making fun of Seth knowing what happened and Seth asking Julia on a date, and her being giddy saying yes.

My other two periods moved like a snail and I just couldn't wait for my day to be over. At the end of the day Jake met me by my car.

"Hey twinkle toes"

"Hey muscles, crazy day huh?"

"Your telling me, I just came to say that I can't come over today, my dad need me to help him with something and-"

"Don't worry about it, as long as I know you're not fighting in a vampire battle then all is forgiven."

He smiled at me and kissed me goodbye. I drove home still feeling happy everything is normal again. And all is right in the world.

But I couldn't help but feel that this feeling wouldn't last long.

(A/N) alright people you asked for it. Here is your sequel I hope you liked the chapter! I don't know if you guys want me to write what happened in the three months(cause that would take a lot of chapter to write out) or if you want me to skip to where we left off in chapter 21. And I could do flash backs to explain things. So review and let me know. Thanks to:

LuvWolves4ever- for asking for the sequel, I hope I updated soon enough for you(:

Moos90-to the diehard fine thanks for asking for the sequel I hope you like it(:

MusicIsAlwaysThere-and here is your sequel I'm glad that you enjoy Ellie and Jake's relationship. It warms my heart.

Brooke-Lahote- don't even worry about it! As long as you read the story when you get a chance then we are cool. And wow you got into a fight? As long as the other girl is worse than you and she deserved it then it's worth getting grounded right? And someday you will find a guy like Jake, hopefully I find mine too one day(:

Dakota Cortez- thanks for the review! And thank you for reading and enjoying the story I hope you like the sequel too.

Robotxdinosaur- thanks for the review, and luck you being able to read people's minds…

rAnDoM-Lafing- long time no see! Thanks for taking the time to review, and here is your sequel your wish is my command.

Twilight is not owned by me. Thanks guys for reviewing, and thanks you for like the story enough to ask for a sequel!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 2

Feeling Good, doesn't always last long

I shook the bad thought out of my head. No Ellie, everything is going to be ok now, if you think bad thoughts then bad thoughts will happen. I was about to park in my drive way when I saw a car parked in my spot. I stopped my car and turned my head to the side-could it be no it couldn't-I parked my car and got out and sure enough…

Tristan was sitting on my porch steps. Holy rust buckets I missed this guy.

"Well if it isn't Ellie May Hunter"

"Tristan!"

I couldn't help myself I ran up to him and gave him a hug. It felt good to see my best friend, I defiantly needed this.

"I thought I told you never to repeat my middle name Trist."

"Sorry El, but hey I haven't seen you in forever and I thought what the hell?"

I smiled and invited him inside we had a lot to catch up on.

"So how is Savannah? Are you guys still doing ok?" I walked to the fridge and got him a bottle of water and handed it to him.

He didn't answer for a while but was fidgeting with the bottle, until he gave a sigh." she cheated on me so we uh broke up."

"Aw Tristan she cheated on you? That little- does she still live in the same place? This weekend I think imp going to drive down and have a little-"

"No Ellie, you are not going to beat her up, but it's good to see that you still haven't changed bud. But what about you and boyfriends?"

"Well um actually-"

"No freaking way Ellie has a boyfriend!"

"Um yeah"

He immediately looked happier and started attacking me with questions.

"Is he your type? Is he nice to you? Do you like him? What's his name? How old is he? Can I meet him? Does he have a hot sister?"

"Yes, defiantly, with all my heart, Jacob, my age, maybe, and are you kidding me?" I rolled my eyes at him at the last one.

He shrugged and gave me a look that said couldn't hurt to ask. It felt good to have him here; it felt like a piece of my old life was back. I felt almost complete, like the final pieces of the puzzle of my life were starting to come together.

Tristan and I hung out mostly reminiscing, he and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, our parents had been best friends in high school, and when they got pregnant at the same time well they pushed us on each other.

After we finished talking about old times, I started venting to him about my life. Tristan was really the only person who gets me, and he always knows exactly what to say to me. So I decided to tell him about Bella, muscles being a shape shifter, and everything in-between.

"Damn El the things you get yourself into. A werewolf? Really? And there are vampires?"

"Yeah I know it's a lot to put on you but you have to promise never to tell anyone. You have to promise me Tristan."

"Ellie May Hunter, when have I ever broken one of our promises?"

"Never"

"Never that's right, so what makes you think I'm going to tell this one? Have a little faith will ya?"

I simply nodded.

"That's right and this Bella chick, she's got nothing on you trust me, but I am glad that you punched her out. That bitch deserved it. Sorry but its true there's no other way of saying it."

"I guess you're right, I just hope she's not stupid enough to come near me again."

And with that the door bell rang. My heart skipped a beat. Could it be muscles? He told me he couldn't make it today, was he going to surprise me? I smiled and opened the door.

What the fu- could she be this stupid?

"Hello Bella."

I could hear Tristan run up behind me.

"So you're the bitch that kissed Ell's boyfriend. Oh you're so dead."

(A/N) that is for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I didn't really put my heart that much into it, because mainly I'm a little upset. At you guys. I mean you asked me to write a sequel and only one of you guys review. That's not cool dudes. And I don't like losing my cool. So if I don't get AT LEAST 3 reviews this chapter, then I'm going to think about continuing this story. Anyways review and thanks for reading.

Moos90: glad I made you day, and for being the only one who reviewed out of the many who asked for me to continue writing you rock.

Dead Asleep: thanks for putting this in your favorite list.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 3

All Apologies

Now Tristan wasn't wrong when he said that Bella was dead, because dumbass had exactly 2 minutes before she got punched. Again.

"Can we talk? Alone?"

HA!

"Fine. But whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him."

She looked at Tristan and then back at me. This is gonna good.

"I'm sorry."

Ok what the heck did she expect me to say to that? Oh it's no problem Bella; I totally forgive you for kissing my boyfriend, its fine. Do you wanna be best friends forever? Yeah right like that was happening.

She kept looking at me.

"Ok."

And she still kept looking at me. Finally she decided to finish her thought.

"I'm sorry for kissing Jake. It was a mistake, I love Edward. Jake just makes me feel complete, he's my sun."

Did she honestly just call MY boyfriend her freakin' sun?

"Wow you are dead, dumbass."

It was then that I remembered Tristan behind me, and that calmed me down a little.

"Bella do really expect me to forgive you?"

"No, but I just want you to hear me out and understand my point of view."

Well at least she's not dumb enough to expect me to forgive her.

"Bella, sweet Bella. IF I ever forgive you it won't be for a while. I honestly don't hate you, I just think you make stupid mistake. Like REALLY stupid mistakes. And I can tell you really do love this Edward guy." And this is when I get up in her face.

"But if you ever kiss my boyfriend, make a move on him, call him your sun, and say he completes you, or anything related to those issues. Well good luck to you, because in all honesty you're going to need it."

She looked scared, like really scared. I felt kinda bad, but she did deserve it right? Dang it Ellie and your conscience.

She nodded and got back in her car and drove off. Man I am getting sick of her.

I turned around and closed the door, was that the thing that was going to kill my 'high'? Tristan plopped himself back on my couch and was channel surfing. I was about to join him when my phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hey Ellie, it's your favorite uncle.'

'Hi Danny'

'I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be working late, and I won't be coming home till really late, and I'll most likely just stay at Leah's ok?'

'Alright that's fine, oh Danny you'll never guess who's-'

'Dan the man! How goes it?'

'yeah you know just the usual, do you mind if I stay here a while. Nah I'll still go to school I'll just transfer over for a while.'

'yeah the parents are on another vacation'

'No Rome'

'Yeah yeah'

'You rock Dan thanks! Yeah I'll tell her you said bye and to stay away from macho man adios!'

What just happened?

"Alright El looks like I'm bunking with you, and you now have a new classmate" and with that he gave me a pearly white smile. Jerk.

I decided it was time I cooked dinner and I graved Stouffers lasagna from the freezer and put it in the oven. I made a salad in the mean time. When dinner was ready Tristan ate the food like his mouth was a vacuum the dork.

I took a shower and got ready for bed it was still a school night. I blew up an air mattress and Tristan just knocked out. I laughed and laid my head down. Tomorrow is going to be, interesting.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I got up and got ready, Tristan was still sleeping. I hit him over the head with a pillow till he finally got up. He got ready and met me down stairs.

"So El how is La Push high? Any-"

"I swear if you say hot girls I'll slap you."

"That's ok you slap like a girl, but you punch like a guy." He smiled and I could see the cereal in his mouth gross. I stuck my tongue out at him, and finished my yogurt.

We got in my car and headed off to school, of course he had to mess with my radio, putting on Pop music.

"Come on El you know you miss driving on the beach with the radio cranked up loud."

He kept messing with the radio and our song came on. Hot and Cold by Katy Perry.

"Holy crap El come on you have to sing! Cause your hot then your cold your yes then you're no! You're in then you're out your up then you down!"

Let me tell you seeing a guy like Tristan singing this song just made me laugh. He had brown hair that was cut almost like Jake's. He had a build, and was about 5'8. Seeing a guy like this sing Katy Perry, was just hilarious.

I started cracking up and gave up we started singing together.

"You! You don't really wanna stay No! You! But you don't really wanna go oh! Your Hot then your cold your yes then you're no! You're in then you're out your up then you're down!"

We drove into school and let me tell you people we staring. I parked the car and got out, you could hear people whispering, but I just chose to ignore it. I walked Tristan to the office where he got his schedule; he used his charm and convinced the lady to give him the same schedule as mine. Oh boy.

He walked with me into geometry and he decided to the pock me on the side, that jerk knows I'm ticklish. I couldn't help but laugh and shove him. That's when I saw muscles look at me. I wasn't the oh Ellie I love you it's good to see you look. This was more of a we need to talk, who the hell is he and why is he touching you look.

Oh man. I sat down and Tristan sat at the empty seat behind me. This isn't going to be pretty.

Class went on and thank the Lord we didn't have to work with partners; I wasn't ready for muscles to yell at me just yet.

I turned around and looked at Julia she gave me a sympathetic look, and I turned back around. The bell rang and I was about to talk to muscles when Tristan pulled me away.

"Come on El-Bear"

That's when muscles got angry very angry. Too bad I wasn't around to see the after math.

The rest of my classes went by painfully slow. When I finally got to 4th period with Embry he was surprised to see me with Tristan. We were supposed to play volleyball together. But it was more of the Tristan Ellie show, not the usual Embry Ellie show.

Then it was lunch I got to the table with Tristan and I didn't even get a 'Yo Elster!' I just got silence. I felt a hole in my chest.

"Um hey guys this is my friend Tristan, we were uh best friends back in California. And he's uh staying with me for a while."

Muscles didn't even look up. I felt like I was dying. Poor Tristan got the silent treatment from everyone but Seth. Good old Seth. Luckily Julia came by and was talking to him too. This was bad.

When school finally ended I felt like the worst person in the world. I walked to my car with Tristan and he was talking about all the cute girls that could potentially be able to call themselves Tristan's girls. When I saw Jake by my car, oh thank God.

"Hey Jake what's-"

"Ellie what the hell?"

What?

"How could you?"

How could I what?

"Jake what are you-"

"You're cheating on me with this guy? You're just like Bella. I thought since I imprinted on you things would be different."

"Whoa dude me and Ellie are just"

I put my hand up to Tristan did he really just compare me to Bella?

"How could I? How could YOU Jacob. Tristan has been my best friend since I was in diapers. So you assuming that I am automatically dating him is an ass move. I LOVE you Jacob. Look at all the crap I went through. And who was the one who kissed someone else. Oh that's right that was you. So why don't you check yourself before you get mad at me. I thought you were better than that. But you know clearly I was wrong."

I had tears in my eyes. I saw Jacob had stopped shaking and now looked sad. He looked like wanted to say something but I didn't want to listen I walked away and Tristan hugged me.

"Come on El I'll drive."

I didn't want to talk I just wanted to be with my thoughts I put on my iPod and got lost in the music.

_And tell me now what was my fault in loving you with my whole heart, oh tell me now what was my fault in loving you with my whole heart. _

Jake was it a mistake giving you my heart?

(A/N) ok guys I'm still a teeny bit up set, but here is your next chapter I hope you like it. Thanks you guys for reading the story. Thank you to:

EvilKookies- for putting this as an alert. And I welcome new readers, and thank you for thinking this story is awesome. (:

MusicIsAlwaysThere-I forgive you(: and ah Jake and his jealousy issues. And he still doesn't know that Tristan knows about his "other side" shhhhhh

I don't own twilight. I also down Katy Perry's song or Mumford and Son's White Blank page which is the song at the end. I was in between that song and Turing Tables by Adele but I thought that song worked better. Anyways thanks for reading and review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 4

I Don't Wanna Be In Love

I'm tired sick and tired of playing the sensitive over crying Ellie. As soon as Tristan parked my car I ran upstairs and changed. I needed to let out my anger and my dad taught me a good way to release it.

I went to my closet were was it? Where is? Found it. I changed into basketball shorts and a sports bra. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my gloves. As soon as Tristan saw me he didn't need to ask twice. He graved this pair and was about to put them on.

"Wait El, I'll put on some music."

He graved his iPod-thank goodness we have the same taste in music- and he picked out the perfect song.

Ghost Town by the Shiny Toy Guns. It might not have the words that I feel but it sure pumps me up.

I started jumping up and down warming up my body. Tristan didn't say anything he just readied himself for what was coming. That was the good thing about Tristan I had known him so long, that he knew me so well.

_Everyone liven in ghost, everyone liven in waste land. We don't want to, we don't have to live like that liven in ghost town. _

I stretched out my arms there was no way I was going to get soar. And I started punching.

_Hold me back you know we're never gonna back down_

I was moving like lightning, left upper cut. Right swing. Left fan kick.

_Hold me back you know we're never gonna back down._

I was moving forward now Tristan never breaking eye contact with me and he took small steps back.

_You better let go so let go of me, let go let go of me._

I kept punching my knuckles were starting to hurt but I didn't care I needed to let it out. I kicked him with my knee and just kept jabbing. I was sweating like crazy now but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

My eyes started to water and I couldn't see Tristan anymore, I still kept punching and he didn't let down his guard. I finally couldn't take it and I screamed. I screamed and fell to my knees.

I cupped my face in my hands, and I just cried. How could muscles say that to me? I thought he loved me. After everything I went through- no Ellie. You can't, you just can't feel this way.

I felt Tristan kneel down to me and hug me, he put his chin on my head and rubbed my back. He didn't need to say anything him just doing this simple thing told me everything.

'_You'll get through this El.'_

I pushed away from him gently and sat on the floor. Is this what our relationship has come to, me suffering and Jake expecting me to deal with it?

I groaned and I laid down on the floor. Tristan looked at me and laid down next to me, I rest my head on his shoulder. He was the closest thing I had to a brother; I don't know what I would do without him.

He didn't say anything we just listened to his iPod, which was now playing Meet Virginia by Train. I laughed a real laugh Tristan just looked at me and smiled.

He always used to tell me this song described exactly who I was I never got it, but he said I didn't need to.

_She doesn't own a dress; her hair is always a mess. Catch her stealing she won't confess, she's beautiful._

I listened to the song and staring singing along to it and soon Tristan joined me.

_Wears high heels when she exercise, meet Virginia. Well she wants to be the queen. Then she thinks about her scene. Pulls her hair back as she creams, I don't really wanna be the queen. _

_Well she wants to live her life, then she thinks about her lies. Pulls her hair back as she screams, I don't really live this life. No, no, no._

_See her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic. And the shape of her body unusal. I can't wait to meet Virginia._

_I don't really wanna be the queen, I don't really wanna live this…_

The song ended and I think I finally understood what Tristan had said about the song and me.

"El, how goes it?"

"It goes better Trist thanks you always know how to make me feel better."

"I should I've known you since birth."

I laughed. I got up and looked at the clock it read 7. Damn I need to eat and do homework, great.

Tristan said he had dinner covered and that I could do my homework while he cooked, lucky for me no matter how he acts he's really a brain. So he already finished, and I could just ask him for the answers.

He made some cup of noodles which just cracked me up I guess he still can't cook, at least he didn't burn the water this time.

We got ready for bed, and he blew up his air mattress. He put it so it was next to my bed. I rolled over and looked at him. The dork was already asleep. I looked at him sleeping, and remembered that since we were little everyone expected us to become a couple, and get married. FUNNY. It's not that Tristan wasn't good lucking because honestly the guy was hot. But I just never saw him that way he was always more of my dorky brother.

And now look where I am. I'm going out with a shape shifter werewolf guy. Who gets REALLY jealous, and well it's not as fun as I thought it would be.

I closed my eyes and hoped for a better day tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tristan was already up and ready when he hit me in the face with the pillow.

"What the hell?"

I looked up and he was looking me in the eyes. "Payback for yesterday El-bear. Now get ready or you're going to ruin my perfect attendance."

"You've only been in school for a day."

"Yeah and who knows how long that perfect attendance is going to last so come on mover your ass Ellie."

I stuck my tongue out at him and got ready. We got to school with 10 minutes to spare. How do I always get lucky?

When we got to class muscles wasn't there. Oh so he's going to run away from his problems then? I rolled my eyes and sat down.

This was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And I was right the day went by so slow I had felt like time had literally stopped. Why was the universe so messed up?

Lunch came and I was POD that I didn't even want to eat with the guys. Embry didn't even acknowledge my existence. So Tristan and I sat at a different table. I could tell he felt bad knowing that they weren't mad at me but him. But I told him I would NEVER blame him.

School ended and Jacob was still nowhere in sight. That son of a-

I shook the anger off and drove home. Tristan tried to take my mind of the subject by saying that he got a date with a girl from our English class. When did that happen? Was I really that distracted?

I was happy for him, when I pulled the car in I saw a motorcycle.

I didn't say anything. I walked towards my house and _he_ was sitting on my porch.

"Hey twinkle toes."

Don't hey twinkle toes me.

"Hi"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to overreact but being a shape shifter I-"

"Don't blame this on being a werewolf Jacob Black. This was one of your own issues."

He just stared at me. I felt like a bitch, but I was mad. Can you blame me? Or maybe I was just overreacting…

"I know Ellie. And I even more sorry that I compared you to Bella. You're nothing like her. Ellie I love you. You know that. I just- it's hard for me to see you with other guys. Or seeing other guys touch you. It kills me inside."

Dang it.

"Jake, I know you love me. But you can't assume that every time I'm with a guy I'm automatically cheating on you. I wouldn't have gone through everything I did, if I really didn't love you."

"I know El." He turned to Tristan. "Look man I'm sorry-"

Tristan cut him off "dude don't even worry about it. I can't help it if Ellie wants to be best friend with a stud muffin like me. And I can't help being so attractive I was just born that way."

"Ok stud muffin why don't you go inside now."

"Sure thing El, but if he gives you any trouble tell me and I'll call your uncle." He flexed his bicep "cause these babies are just for looks you know I can't fight like you."

I laughed and I shoved him inside.

"So he's your best friend?"

"Yeah I don't know what I would do without that guy. I think you guys would get along great you know."

"I'll have to think about that."

He moved closer to me so his face was inched from mine. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Are we ok now Ellie?"

"I think so, but I have to see if it's still there."

"If what's still-"

And I kissed him, I sighed with happiness. Everything was good again. At least for now.

"Yup it's still there."

"What?"

"The fireworks every time I kiss you."

He smiled, and pulled me in for a hug.

"OK NO MORE PDA GUYS COME ON, THAT GROSS!"

I rolled my eyes and ran inside.

"You're getting your butt kicked."

"Oooh I'm sooooo scared."

I moved closer to him.

"Oh wait El no please no!"And I chase him throughout the house. I could see muscles from the corner of my eye. He was watching us and smiling. Now if only this nagging feeling that something bad was still going to happen go away.

(A/N) chapter 4 guys! So I hope you liked it. And my peeps I am no longer at you guys, it's not good to be angry. So you are forgiven( also do you think this song fits Ellie or do have a better when let me know) Anyways thanks to:

Brook-Teretto. Dom's girl- chapter 23: good then I'm glad that she deserved it. And dang we have a fighter in the house! (Now I know not to tick you off for future references)

Lovebug1020- thanks for putting this on alert!

Moos90- chapter 23- it's ok your allowed to miss a chapter now and then aha. And glad you like Tristan, I didn't want to make it seem like Ellie's past life disappeared completely.

Chapter 24- and you def. made up for it! And wow awesome!, I understand if you don't review for a while, as long as you read the story when you get a chance or when you get back! (:

Twilight, has never been owned by me and never will. I also don't own Meet Virginia by Train, or Ghost Town by the Shiny Toy Guns. Thanks for reading and review guys!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 5

The Fighter

It took me ten minutes but I finally caught that SOB. I had him in a head lock and he was crying for his mom.

"Ellie come on, let me go please!"

"Sorry Tristan but you asked for it."

"Ellie! Come on we're not 5 anymore!" I laughed and I let him go. Man that never got old.

I could hear muscles laughing in the background, he decided to walk over and pat Tristan on the back.

"Ellie I knew you could punch, but I didn't know you could fight like that"

I smiled "Yup, my dad he was a boxer when he was younger, and he passes it down to me. He used to take me to the gym and teach me everything he knew. And then I would go to school and test it out on Tristan here."

"Ha-ha El. Ha-ha"

I shrugged and hugged him. He rolled his eyes and hugged me back. I could see muscles cringe a little, but he wasn't ready to kill Tristan, yet anyways.

"Yeah our Ellie here was amazing; she fights just like her dad did. Able to punch a guy out no problem."

That made me sad being compared to my dad, this used to be our thing. When I was little this is what got me up in the morning. I used to run down the stairs in my little boxing gear and hug my dad. He used to smile and laugh at me 'Mi hija querida, you ready to kick the butt out of your old man?'

And then he would pick me up and put me on his shoulder and carry me out. God I miss him.

Muscles just kept smiling, but Tristan new the nerve he hit and he gave me a squeeze before letting me go.

"Ellie it's still a school and I need-"

"Yeah Jake I know, and if you catch a vampire kill him for me kay?"

His eyes widened oh crap I forgot to tell him that Tristan knows.

"Ellie!"

"No its ok my muscular friend Ellie already told me about you uh thing that you do."

And that's when Jake glared at me. Peanut brittle.

"Ellie."

"Yeah I know Jake, but I just needed to talk to someone about all of this, it's not that easy. And I promise he won't say anything." I glared at Tristan.

"Yeah dude don't worry these sexy lips are sealed."

Jake rolled his eyes; I'm going to take that as a yeah sure Ellie its ok. You're forgiven. Cake?

He kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Well wasn't that loads of interesting fun"

"Shut it"

He put his hands up in defeat and walked off.

Oh things were really going to be interesting with Tristan here.

_Out of breathe. I couldn't breathe; I kneeled down to catch some air. But the air refused to enter my lungs. I knelt to the ground. Everything was starting to get blurry. Was I passing out? Or was I dying? Where was I running too? Where or who was I running from?_

_The imaged changed and I was back home with my parents, I was around 10. My dad was teaching me some new fighting moves in our backyard; with my mom reading a magazine watch us from the corner of her eye._

'_Angelita your doing good. Now try swiveling your hips when you punch, that way you get more leverage.'_

_I did as I was told, and sure enough my punch was even better than before. I smiled and that made him chuckle. _

'_That's mi hija.'_

_The imaged seemed to ripple away, and I was back at my old school. I was by my locker talking to Tristan he was trying to make me feel better. We had just buried my parents that weekend._

'_Well if it isn't the Amazon fighting chick. I'm sorry to hear about your dad. Looks like he couldn't fight his way out of that one could he?' they stared laughing like hyenas and I couldn't take it. I punched him square in the face and he landed on the floor. The rest of the jock guys circled around._

'_Freak!' they started walking away._

'_Ellie-'_

'_Don't Tristan just don't.'_

I walk up with a gasp, and I sat up on the bed. Tristan was still asleep. I sighed. There was no way I was going to sleep after that I pulled out my iPod hoping maybe that will help me drift off to sleep.

_I was a little girl alone in my little world, who dreamed of a little home for me. I played pretend between the trees I fed my house guest bark and leaves. And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

_I had a dream that I could fly from the highest swing I had a dream._

I closed my eyes and felt the sleep once again take over.

(A/N) ok so I know this is kind of shorter chapter, but I hope you still like it anyways. I thought with Tristan being there Ellie might start dreaming about her old life. What do you think would you like more flashbacks of her old life?

Thanks to:

Moos90-and Yay! And don't worry I won't have Edward and Bella try to kill Jake and Ellie off or anything (:

MusicIsAlwaysThere-I like them being playful too, I mean after being best friends your whole life you think that's how they would be all the time right? And OH YEAH, I wanted Ellie to not be defenseless you know? Ellie is a strong girl in all sense of the word.

's girl- maybe, but no really I always wanted her to be able to kick some butt. And glad you liked the chapter (:

tWiLiGhT. iS nOt OwNeD bY mE. Thanks for reading guy! Let me know if you want more flashback, and review(:


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 6

Toothpaste Kisses

_I was 7 again, and i was playing in the backyard when I saw Tristan running towards me._

"_Ellie!" and he rammed into me, causing me to fall to the floor._

"_Tristan!"_

"_Ellie oh my gosh you'll never believe what just happened to me!"_

"_what Tristan?"_

"_Kimmy just agreed to go out with me!"_

"_Tristran why would you want to go out with her? And we're six, where are you going to take her?"_

"_I asked Joe to take us out for ice cream." He just smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. I picked up my Barbie from the grass and started fixing her hair._

_"aw don't be jeleous El, your still my favorite girl."and with that he hugged me. I pushed him away, and stuck my tongue out at him. He then made a silly face which caused me to laugh._

"_Don't be silly Tristan"_

_The imaged changed and I was 16, it was the week before my parents died. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, when my dad came in. _

"_sorry kid, just wanted to grave my razor." I graved his razor and handed it to him. I took the tooth brush out of my mouth and kissed him on the cheek._

"_te amo tambien mi angelita"_

"_love you to dad" he smiled at me, and said "boxing in 5"_

"_you got it dad"_

_Dad and I were in the gym music blasting and we were throwing punches at our bags._

_I looked over at my dad, how was he so amazing? My father was everything I hoped to be in life._

I woke up to Tristan hovering over my face.

"Tristan what the hell?"

"sorry El, but I just wanted to freak you out."

"Mission accomplished, now can you get out of my face long enough to get ready?"

"someone didn't have a goodnights sleep, but yeah I'll get out of the princess's way."

I watched Tristan walk out of my room, I didn't mean to lash out at him like that, but it was just those dreams. They brought back things that I wasn't ready to feel, or remember. I rubbed my hand over my face, and got ready.

when I finished fixing my hair I thought I should put make-up on just for the heck of it. When I was done I stepped back and looked in the mirror. I looked like I did on that cold day.

_All black, that's what your supposed to wear to these things. I finished curling my hair, and I started to do my make-up. Mascara, blush, eyeliner, lipstick. It was a clever trick. When your done all that's left is a perfect face. Something that doesn't show the pain. "Are you ready kiddo?"_

"_yeah dan"_

_But the truth was I'd never be ready._

"hey Ellie are you ready yet!"

"yeah Tristan hold on!"

I went quickly down the stairs, and met Tristan by the door. He just looked at me, and didn't say anything. I think he understood.

I got behind the wheel, and started driving to school. Well this is going to be one of those days isn't it?

(A/N) yeah I know hate me. This is a short chapter, but I'm sorry guys. I'm also sorry for not updating sooner but I had things to do. Also I wont be updateing everyday. School starts tomorrow so you know what that means. Anyways even though this chapter was short I still hop you liked it.

Thanks to:

Brooke- I know you were joking aha, and yeah I don't want it to be a complete joke, but not drama at every corner either you know?

MusicIsAlwaysThere-there is more of Ellie;s childhood for you, do you want to read more? And thanks for liking the chapter.

2dEVIL iN dISGUISE2- glad you like the story so much! And jake will be in the next chapter so don't worry. and as for what Tristan look like no I don't have a picture sorry, but I picture him looking like Matt Lanter so hope that helps(:

I don't own twilight, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 7

We Are.

Tristan and I drove in silence. I had nothing to say, words just refused to come out of my mouth. Ellie, you NEED to stop being depressed. But I just couldn't form a happiness.

We got to school and people started staring at me. Like what the heck? I look down at my shirt no stain so I don't know what's going on. I walk into the classroom, and muscles just looks at me. His eyes get wide and he just stares.

I look away feeling awkward and sit down. I turn around and see Julia looking at me with her mouth hanging open. My eyebrows scrunch together. I turn back around.

What in the cheesecake is wrong with me. I start back tracking to what I did and what I decided to wear. The only thing that I did differently was the make-up. It cant be. Does it look bad or something? I try to focus on the math, the teacher is talking about E. I can't focus.

The period ends and muscles is about to come up to me when some guy pulls him away. I sigh a heady sigh and go to me next class. The entire day I'm still getting stares. When P.E. comes along Embry just stares at me like an idiot and Tristan is to busy flirting with a girl that we end up loosing the game. Great NOTHING is going my way today. Lunch comes around and I grave a chicken ceser salad and a Snapple. When I get to the table the guys just stare at me.

I try and eat my salad, and start some small talk but I just get stares and silence. GAH! Finally the bell rings and I cant wait till this day is over.

When the final bell rings I head over to my car. Tristan got a date with some girl so I would be alone today.

I fumble with my keys, and they slip and fall to the floor. I lean my head back why me?

I bend down to pick them up but muscles beats me to it.

"hear you go twinkle toes."

"thanks"

"are you ok?" he looks at me and turns his head to the side. Who could resist that he looks like a sad little puppy.

"No, no I am not. Everyone has been staring at me today, nothing has been going my way. And I keep having these dreams er memories everynight. So I cant sleep no jake everything is not ok."

He just looks at me and pulls me in for a hug. Normally this would make me feel better, but I hate feeling sorry for myself. I hate crying and feeling like this.

Muscles pulls away from me and lifts my chin up with his finger. "Ellie people are staring at you because you look beautiful. Normally you look amazing, but with the make-up on. Well you don't give other girls a chance. Today is just one of those days, tomorrow will be twice as good to make up for the crapiness of today. And as for the dreams and not sleeping, why don't you tell me so I can help you with them. I'm your boyfriend and loyal werewolf remember?"

"I thought you were a shapeshifter"

"really Ellie? Really?"

I crack a smile and hug him. What did I do to deserve him? He takes my keys and sits in the drivers seat. He gives me a look that says calm on I don't have all day get in. I get into the passenger seat and lean on his shoulder while he drives.

Just being next to him makes me feel so much better. When we get to my house it starts raining. Now I'm not a frilly girl that runs from the rain or screams when they get hit with water, but it was cold and I just wanted to get inside. I get out and muscles picks me up and puts me over his shoulder.

"ah! Muscles put me down!"

"relax my lady, I'm just trying to get you to safety!"

We get inside and he sets me down. I'm soaking wet.

He starts laughing at me and I can only guess that its because of my make-up. I stick my tounge out at him, and walk up to my room.

He follows me. I go to the bathroom to wash my make-up off and change into an oversized t-shirt and sweats.

When I get back he's sitting on my bed just looking at me.

I walk over and sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Now you look like my Ellie"

I lift my head up and look at him.

"what are you talking about? My heart is a wet mess, and I'm wearing baggy clothes."

"yet you've never looked more beautiful to my El."

I cup his face and let his warmth run through me. I slowly bring his lips to mine. I hold his face just an inch away from mine. The whole time he doesn't look away from my eyes. I feel his breathing getting heavier and I pull his lips to mine.

We start kissing, then making out, and now I don't even know. He moves me so now I'm laying on the bed, and he's on top of me.

I don't even know what's going on, I have a hunch that he doesn't either. We're just going by feel.

He breaks the kiss and whispers my name in my ear. I silence him by pulling his shirt off and leaving his chest exposed. He lifts my shirt and I'm laying in my bra and pants. Right about now I'm glad I wore my purple lacy bra. He looks at me and then kisses me. I start to explore his chest, while he caresses my body.

That's when the door opens down stairs.

Oh my god.

(A/N) ok so I know you want to kill me I know it's been FOREVER school sucks. Anyways normally I would thank you all individually but I don't have the time so review and thanks fpr reading! I will update as soon as possible!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 8

Stuck in a moment that I wish I wasn't in.

OH. MY. GOD.

As soon as we heard the door open, we both tensed up. Jake instantly got off me, and threw my shirt at me. I got up and chucked him his shirt and jumped off the bed.

I looked at him as he was putting his shirt on, and shoved him into my shower/tub. He gave me an exasperated look and closed the curtains. I closed the door behind me. And I could hear footsteps getting closer to my room. Why was this happening to me? It not like I do this type of thing. I have actually NEVER done this before. Oh God.

I watched as the door knob slowly twisted. I tried to steady my breath; I graved a nearby magazine and jumped on the bed trying to look busy.

The door opened, and it was Tristan. Oh someone must be looking out for me, because it could have been Danny, and my life would have been over.

"Can you believe it Ellie? That _girl_ stood me up. ME. How could anyone stand this up? It's impossible. And to top it all off, mother dearest called and I have to go home. Tomorrow morning like what kind of bull crap is that?"

I tried to look normal, tried to look interested. But all I kept thinking was dear god, don't go into that bathroom. And he must have caught on because-

"Ellie did you even hear what I said?" he looked me up and down as I lay still on the bed. "Because you look kind of pale-and guilty."

"N-no e-everythings f-fine" did I just stutter?

"Why are you stuttering? You never stutter. Ellie?"

Tristan was walking towards me when there was a loud thud that came from the bathroom. Oh you have to be kidding me.

"Tristan wait!"

But he didn't listen he walked up to my bathroom door and opened it. He pulled back the shower curtain and there was Jake lying at the bottom of the tub with a bar of soap off next to him.

Tristan didn't say anything. Not a word. He just kept glancing between me and Jacob as if trying to figure out if this was really happening.

Jake slowly started to get up and get out of my shower.

Tristan still said nothing.

This cannot be good. At all.

Tristan started to open and close his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't form out of his mouth. Or they just weren't the right words for this situation.

I walked over to muscles and graved his hand. He started motioning his thumb, so it was making soothing circles on my hand. It was a good try but it wasn't going to work.

I opened my mouth; I had no freakin' clue what I was going to say, but I had to say something. But the worst thing that could possibly happen at this moment did.

My uncle came home.

"Hey Tristan Ellie! Where are you guys I brought down some Chinese!"

I quickly looked up at Tristan. I ran over to him, and covered his mouth.

"Please, please, for the love of everything good and right in this world will you not say anything to Danny?"

He just looked at me monkey balls.

"I promise you we didn't do anything. I think we were maybe going to, I'm not too sure it was just-just. Never mind, but I still have my v card and please just don't tell him. Unless you want to see me die a slow painful death."

He looked at me. Rolled his eyes. Looked at muscles, and said "Yo! Danster I hope you got me some orange chicken!"

I mouthed thank you to him and he started on his way down stairs.

I looked at Jake, and gave him a look saying 'we are definitely going to talk about this later'.

He nodded and we made our way down stairs.

Danny and Tristan were arguing about who had a better chance of winning the next basketball game, when muscles and I got in the room.

"Oh hey Ellie, you didn't tell me macho man was coming over. "

"Sorry Danny, but uh food smells good."

"Oh kay. Well your food is right there and macho man if you want to stay-"

"No uh, I have to be. Somewhere else. Uh. I guess I'll see you later than Twinkle toes. Bye."

He kissed me on the forehead and with that he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ate in silence, occasionally giving my opinion on what basketball team I liked better. I would look at Tristan every once in a while and he would just give me this look. I sighed and got up to wash my dish.

I excused myself and took a nice long shower. What the heck happened today Ellie? You don't do stuff like that. I mean sure it was hot, and nice, and well NO! What the peanut butter is going on with me?

I got out of the shower and put on some pajamas. I brushed my hair and my teeth. And got under the safety of my covers.

Tristan walked into my room, in his pajama pants on. And of course no shirt. He sat on my bed and looked at me.

"Explain."

"I don't know how too really."

"Ellie May Hunter."

"I was just making out with him honest. Next thing you know it turns out to be a little more and- and well you get this picture. But I promise I still didn't you know sleep with him. I'm still a virgin don't worry."

He sighed and lay back on my bed. I climbed out of my sheets so I was lying next to him.

"So, you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yup, mom and dad come back from Paris or whatever and decide that I need to come home too."

"I don't want you to go; I'd miss your dumb butt. You know they do love you right? They'd do anything for you. Just be glad you still have them Tristan. Because no matter how much you fight with them, or they annoy you they're still there. "

He looked at me and smiled. "Good work hunter. The guilt trip worked, but I get what you're saying. I guess I'm just going back to Cali, Cali, Cali."

I nudged him "shut up, don't start with that. Do you remember how long it took people to stop saying 'you can stand under my umberella-ella-ella eh' whenever it was raining?"

He laughed "I forgot about that, maybe I should start that up again."

"Or maybe you shouldn't"

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You are one of a kind El, night. "

"Thanks and sweet dreams."

I climbed back onto my bed, and rested my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and fell right to sleep.

(A/N) ok so raise your virtual hand if you want to kill me? Because I know I would considering I left you not only on a cliffhanger, but I left you guys hanging for over a month. There are not enough 'I'm sorrys' I could give you guys. At lot has just been going on in my life, there is this guy I like, who I think likes me, but he is shy and awkward, and he might like this other girl. My teachers suck with all the homework and some of them still can't teach so here's t learning on my own. And then there is home life which is just- well you get the picture. Anyways I have Monday off thanks to my lovely presidents. So expect at least two updates.

Anyways thank you to:

Moos90- hello stranger, thank you for reviewing and liking the chapter. I am uber sorry for not reviewing. Hope life has been treating you well.

LJMoore- for putting this on alerts for loving the "you know payback? Well I'm the bitch." Line. That has to be the best line I have ever written haha. And thank you for the nice words you wrote. You made my day when I read that, I'm glad you like the story that much(:

's girl- thanks for loving it! And yes, it does look funny watching snookie chase a nun(:

Belfast grl- thanks for the review!

rAnDoM-Lafing- I know, I know I am really sorry I left it like that. And you don't know how bad I wanted to update I just didn't have the time. And as long as you still read the story then all is good.

I don't own twilight. Review and thanks for reading (:


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 9

Goodbye.

I woke up in the morning with a groggy feeling in my head. I turned around in my bed sheets with swift movements just flopping around everywhere. All the past events that had happened the night before just swimming around in my head, the ehem incident with muscles, Tristan leaving, and the most likely then not having to have an awkward talk with jake. Great this should be a fun day now shouldn't it?

I sat up in my bed, and looked down at where Tristan should be sleeping, but instead I found and empty floor. I took a deep sigh and made my way over to the shower.

I let the water hit me, as I tried to think about the day ahead of me. Dang it Ellie, get a grip girl. After I finished my shower I walked over to my closet in my towel and graved some clothes, my brown leather jacket, white tank top, brown boots, and a gold antique looking necklace. I quickly changed and blow dried my hair.

When I finally made my way down stairs I saw Danny eating a bowl of cereal on the counter and across from him Tristan sitting down with his bags next to him.

"Hey Ellie" he looked so sad I wanted to cry. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tristan. You don't know how much it meant for me to have you hear. With all that has happened I don't think I could have made it through without you."

He pulled me closer for a tighter hug "God, no Ellie I don't know what I would do without you. You be careful ok? I don't want to lose you. And especially be care with that mutt boyfriend of yours ok? I love you."

"I love you too"

There was a knock on the door and I made my way to answer it.

I opened it, and I saw Tristan's mom. " Hi Mrs. Carthers its good to see you again."

She looked glamours and elegent as always, but she gave me a smug look "Yes, Ellie it is…..nice to see you well." She snapped her eyes away from me and locked eyes with her son.

"Tristan come, we need to be on our way now."

Tristan graved his bag and made his way over to us, with Danny following behind.

Danny gave Tristan a hug and whispered something to him, and I just saw Tristan nod and smile at my uncle. I gave Tristan one last hug he sqeezed me tight " You take care Ellie May "

He pulled away and kissed the top of my head. He walked out of the door and got in the car. Danny and I walked outside to watch him drive away. I silently mouthed goodbye, and waved as I saw him drive off.

My uncle slung an arm around me, and I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Come on kiddo let's go inside"

I plopped myself onto the couch and closed my eyes.

"Come on now El, it 10 in the morning don't you have any plans with Macho man?"

My eyes opened like lighting "huh? Oh uh yeah I uh guess I umm that I do. Haha well I better get going then." I graved my keys and my phone. I kissed my uncle on the cheek and made my way over to the door.

"Ellie are you ok? You seem to be acting a little strange?"

"No, I'm fine Dan, it just Tristan leaving and all. But I'll call you if im going to be late ok? Don't wait up."

I got inside the car and started the engine. Well this was going to be an interesting conversation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I pulled up to Jake's house I saw him outside with Billy. I got out of the car and looked at them with curiosity. Jake looked awfully made, and shirtless which was not a good sign.

"Jake?"

He tore his eyes away from a piece of paper he was looking at and looked at me.

"hey are you ok?" I graved his face with my hand and I could see him visibly calming down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Yeah Twinkle Toes I'm ok now."

I gave him a look and mad my way over to Billy. "Billy what had him all rilled up?"

He took a deep breath and said one word "Bella"

I let out a small audiable growl and turned to around to Muscles who was now behind me.

I gave him a look that clearly said explain. Without words he handed me a piece of paper.

I looked down and it was an invitation to a wedding. More specifically Bella and Edwards.

I just looked up at him. "So?"

He blinked and looked at me "So what?"

"So why should this give you reason to get mad? I mean she's your friend right? You should be happy, unless of course you still have feeling for her then-"

"Ellie come on you know that's not it, its just that she is throwing her life away if she marries that bloodsucking leech."

"Jacob Black, this is her choice. If she wants to throw her life away for the one she loves then its her choice. Not yours. So you can be happy for her or hate her, but I think you should be happy for your friend. "

He gave a sigh and just hugged me "So besides this little conversation I think there is something else that we need to talk about, maybe in you know private?"

I felt him get tense and pull away from me and nod.

"Dad-"

"Don't worry about it Jake go on" and with that Billy made his way back to the house.

Muscles started walking towards the woods and I followed next to him.

"So have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

I snorted "Sure bud, but don't try and change the subject, we need to talk about last night."

He stopped walking and looked at me "Alright El, let's talk"

I swallowed and started to speak "ok. Ok then. So last night was, um well it was nice but umm it-it, well it-"

I just saw him staring at me with blank eyes waiting for me to continue "Ellie are you ok?"

I sighed and sat down on a tree stump "No, no I'm not. Because you see last night, well I don't do what I did last night. Well ive never done what I did last night, and well I don't think im really ready to you know, I just think that maybe, you know in time that we can maybe you know like asses the situation. To maybe like, like, like uh-"

Muscles covered my mouth with his hand and was smiling and chuckling while looking at me.

"Your rambling twinkle toes." I just gave him a don't mess with me right now look and he took his hand off of my mouth.

"But I do get what your saying, and Ellie, we can take it slow you know. Last night, well it was nice for me to. But considering that I imprinted on you, that means I could wait forever if you wanted me too. But I hope that you wont make me do that."

I shoved him playfully on the shoulder "Nice muscles"

"Hey I might be a shapeshifting wolf, but im still a guy"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "oh of course you are" he pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat like that blissfully for ten minutes before I decided to speak "Tristan left this morning."

Muscles turned to look at me "I'm sorry, I know you liked having him here"

"I did, but his place isn't here is with his family"

I felt muscles eyes on my and I pulled away from our embrace and looked at him "what?"

He just smiled "nothing"

I just shook my head "can you believe last week of school on Monday, then we're seniors."

" I know, but if we could handle vampires and werewolves then I think we can make it"

I just started laughing " I guess your right"

He got up and extended his hand for me to take, I took it and he helped me up.

He swept his hand under me and lifted me into a position so that he was carrying me.

I gasped at the quick movement " Hold on tight babe"

And with that he ran back to his house. When we got there he set me down gently and gave me a brilliant white smile.

" Don't do that without warning me"

"Oh see that's where you are wrong, I said hold on tight"

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on let's go eat some lunch, I'll even make it for you."

"So a sandwich then?"

"how did you know?"

"Just a hunch" and with that I followed him into his house.

(A/N) ok so I don't know about you but I missed this story quite terribly. And I wanted to update, not just for you but for me. so here it is, the next chapter. If i haven't lost all of you then reviews would be appreciated. Either way I will update when I can because this story holds a very dear place in my heart. Also I just wanted to say that my prayers go out to those who were injured and lost to us in the aurora shootings. Still can't believe that horrendous act happened. RIP.

Normally this is where I would thank all those who followed, reviewed, or put this story on alter but it's been so long I honestly don't remember who did. So thank you to all of those that did, and continue to read, discover, or re-read this story. I promise to update when I can.

I don't own twilight. Wow its been a long time since I've said that right?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 10

LoveFool

I sat down at the table and watched as Muscles started to make my sandwich. I smiled slightly to myself as I watched him try and rummage through his kitchen for the ingredients that he needed.

Billy made his way over to me and set his chair next to me. "You better make that three Jake"

I could almost hear the growl coming from muscles as his dad told him that, but he didn't say anything else.

"Ellie how is everything back home with you and your uncle?"

I turned to face Billy with a smile in my face, which just made him smile warmly. "Everything's going pretty well right now. Well I mean I had to say goodbye to my friend Tristan this morning, but other than that everything is fine. Oh and Danny and Leah are doing great, I've never seen my uncle happier then when he is with her."

"I'm glad to hear that I know everyone is happy to see Leah with a smile on her face again after all these years"

"Alright you lunch is served masters"

Jake set the decent looking sandwich in front of me, and I looked up at him and smiled at his sarcasm.

"Why thank Jacob that will be all. But I would hope that you would have the mindset to clean up the kitchen as well." I tried my best to impersonate Tristan's mom, and by the look on muscles' face I didn't pretty good.

"Ha very funny El, just eat."

And I obeyed I took a bite of my food and gave a thumbs up and a smile. Which just made him shake his head and laugh.

After lunch I helped Muscles clean up his mess in the kitchen, and for just making sandwiches he made the biggest mess, ever.

As I was finishing wiping down the counter I dropped the towel, and bent down to pick it up. When I came back up muscles was behind me holding me.

"You can be a clutz you know that twinkle toes?"

" I thought that was one of my good qualities"

"Oh it is, it just means I get to be there to catch you when you fall." He kissed me on the neck and I closed my eyes.

I graved the side of his face and made my way to turn around and kiss him when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and graved my phone, and looked at the caller ID screen. Julia?

I brought the phone to my ear "Hello?"

"EEEEEEEEP Ellie! You will not believe what just happened!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and Jake flinched at the sound of her scream.

"What happened, wait does this have something to do with Seth?"

"wow El how did you know are you like psychic or something?"

"what? No i-"

"He invite me to go to a wedding with him next month! Can you believe that! A WEDDING DATE! It just means that we are getting serious! AHHHHHH!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that "Alright Julia I get it aha but try and come down a bit ok? You going to make me deaf-"

"And me"

"Oh is Jake there? Tell him I said hi!"

"She doesn't have to I can hear you from-" I quickly jabbed him in the side before he could finish his sentence, but like always it ended up hurting me more than it hurt him.

"He says hi Julia"

"Aw how sweet of him, anyways I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then, bye Ellie!"

"By Julia"

I hung up the phone and looked at the time it was already going to be 3? Wow where does the time go?

" So what should we do now?"

I looked up at Jake and smiled " Do you want to go to the beach?"

He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Well alright then" I graved his hand and we made our way to my car.

I turned my car on and made a move to grave my iPod, but muscles took it before I could.

I just looked at him.

"What?"

"It's just that, well I don't like people looking at my iPod. It kind of like a diary to me and I feel judged when people look at it"

Muscles started laughing and he stopped when he got the looking I was giving to him.

"What you're serious?"

I graved the iPod from his hand and shoved it in the glove compartment.

"Crap, El I didn't know really. I'm sorry. I promise I won't judge you, I'm just curious that's all."

I sighed and gave him back the iPod. He smiled and hooked up the mp3 player to the stereo.

He scrolled down for a couple minutes and finally clicked on a song.

I waited as the music began, it wasn't at all what I expected him to play.

I backed out and started driving to the beach.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move._

"Got some words on cardboard, got you picture in my hands, saying if you seen this girl can you tell her where I am. Some try to hand me money but they don't understand I'm not broken just a broken hearted man."

I turned my head and looked at him, he was actually singing along to the song. Not that well, but it was still sweet and adorable.

I smiled at him, and he stopped singing and looked at me "what? I like the song."

My only answer was singing back to him "Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me. and your heart starts to wonder where on this surf I could be thinking that maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet"

He grinned at me and we started singing together.

We finally got to the beach and I shut my car off leaving my iPod still playing through the stereo.

Muscles climbed out of my car and laid out on the hood of my car. I got out and laid right next to him.

I curled up next to him to feel the heat radiating off of him, I took my jacket off rested my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

I could hear the next song playing on the stereo _steal my heart and hold my tongue/I feel my time my time has come/ let me in unlock the door/ I never felt this way before/ and the wheels just keep on turning/the drummer begins to drum/ I don't know which way I'm going/ I don't know which way I've come._

"I wish we could just stay like this forever, not having to worry about anything"

"Me too El, there are no words to describe the way I feel when I'm with you"

_For you I'd til kingdom come/ until my day my day is done/ and say you'll come and set me free/ just say you'll wait you'll wait for me_

"I love you"

He bent down and he kissed me "I Love You Ellie"

I closed my eyes and hugged him closer.

We laid there on the hood of my car watching the waved crash against the sand, and holding each other close.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the time, 7 o clock.

I looked Jake in the eye, and he understood. He got down from the hood, and helped me down. He walked over to the drivers side and started the car.

He parked the car in front of my house and opened the door for me to get out.

"So I guess your going for a run then?"

"Yeah, I feel like I need it."

I went up on my toes and I kissed him, he graved the small of my back bringing my body closer to his. He set me back down and leaned his forehead down on mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow twinkle toes, just 4 days and we have the summer to ourselves"

"I can't wait, be safe ok? Goodnight" I kissed him on the cheek and walked to my door.

When I opened the door I turned around and he was gone.

I made my way inside and saw a note on the counter, my uncle had gone out with Leah but dinner was in the fridge.

I re heated my dinner and ate it in silence, when I finished eating I cleaned up the kitchen and headed to the shower.

By the time I finished getting ready for bed it was already 9, and I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

(A/N) ok so nobody reviewed that ok. Its understandable considering the time span it took for me to update this story. Either way this story is going to be completed, because I need to finish it for me. Anyways if anyone is reading this thank you for reading, and if no one is reading this then its just me talking to myself…so …awkward. Any who if anyone can find it in their heart to review it would be much appreciated. Just 5 more reviews till 100. So thanks for reading. P.S sorry if this chapter is a little mushy but I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things with these characters and how their personalities are so bare with me.

Twilight is not owned by me.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 11

All Eyes On You

When I woke up in the morning the last thing that I wanted to do was go to school. I got up and did my daily routine. I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, burgundy t shirt, black leather jacket, and my black high heeled ankle boots. I decided since it was the last week of school and what not I would curl my hair. And it took FOREVER, it reminded me why I never put that much effort in my hair.

When I got down stairs I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to head out or I would be late for school so I quickly shoved and apple in my mouth and headed out.

I started my car, and let my iPod play the first thing that came on which was Black and Gold by Sam Sparrow.

I let the rhythm of the music fill me, I watched as I passed trees and cars blur next to me.

C_ause if your not really there then I don't want to be either/I want to be next to you/black and gold/black and gold_

I started drumming my fingers on the wheel of the car, when I noticed the school coming up ahead.

I parked my car and got out. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and started walking to class. I could hear the clinking of my heels as I walked down the hallway, and I could see people staring at me but I just shrugged it off.

I was NOT going to let anything bug me today.

When I got to class I sat down in my seat, and turned to see muscles looking at me. I smiled and mouthed Hi.

He blinked a couple times and mouthed hi back.

I felt something hit my head and I turned around to see a piece of paper on the floor. I leaned over and picked it up and realized it was a note from non other than Julia.

'Hey! Wow you look UH- MAZING today. Work it! Also I totally saw your boyfriend oogling over you as soon as you walked over through the door. Cute! We WILL talk more at lunch. Julia(:'

I turned around to look at her and smiled and mouthed ok to her.

Class went by extremely slowly as usual, especially since we were just reviewing for the final. Oh the joys of school.

When the bell finally rang I made my way to the door, Muscles was walking over to me but he got pulled away from some guy. I waved goodbye and went to my next class.

The day couldn't move fast enough till I could get to PE with Embry. Since it was the last day of school the teachers just had us sit up in the bleachers and socialize, which I will not be complaining about.

I looked up to see Embry looking at me and yelling "Elster! Over here!"

I smiled and climbed up the bleachers to sit next to him.

"Hey Em how's it going?"

"It goes well, but dang Ellie you are looking GOOD today. I might just have to steal you away from Jake."

I nudged him on the shoulder and laughed "Yeah good luck with that, it won't end well for you. But its flattering so thank you."

"Anytime Elster"

Embry and I sat up in the bleachers pretty much talking about Muscles or the pack. He would occasionally make a funny face or say a stupid joke and make me laugh. When the bell finally rang we walked together to get lunch which consisted of pizza and water. And made our way over to the table.

As soon as we sat down Julia immediately stole my attention by talking about what she was going to wear to the wedding or how she felt like Seth was hiding something from her.

Poor Seth he still hasn't had the heart to tell Julia about him being a shape shifter. When the time finally comes for him to tell her I know they will be able to work it out.

I looked over at Jake and saw him looking at me. I smiled and he mouthed Hey. I mouthed Hi back and he gave me a half smile dimples and all.

The lunch bell rang and I made my way to my next class. They day was going by horrifically slow. And I hadn't got a real word with muscles in the entire day. When the last bell finally rang I made my over to my car, I looked and saw a note attached to my wind shield wiper.

'Hey twinkle toes, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk today. But you looked beautiful, more then usual. I had to do something with the pack, but I will stop by later today. So if you see a hot guy laying on your bed don't get to scared. Love you-Jake'

I chuckled at his note and got inside my car.

I graved my iPod and I put on Doin' Dirt by Maroon 5. I cranked up the radio, and started on my way home.

I rolled down the passenger window and started signing.

_Hold me/ we're dancing in the dark of the night/You're shining like a neon light/ I light you up when you get inside/ so wont you touch me? cause everybodys watching us now/we're putting on a show for the crowd/ so turn it up baby make it loud_

I was rocking out in my car, not caring as random people were looking at as if I was a crazy person or laughing as I made myself look like a dork.

_So right now I wanna leave with you right now/I wanna be with you all night, in the car let's go/yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home._

When pulled up to my drive way I saw a beaten up red truck, and a brunette girl sitting on the hood of the car. When she saw me pull up, she hopped down from the car.

I turned off my car and got out to approach the girl.

"Hey Ellie"

I looked at her "Hi Bella, what brings you here"

She held out a white envelope and I took it.

"I wanted to personally invite you to my wedding, look I know you and I didn't get off on the right foot, but I hope that we can be friends. Think of this as a piece offering. It would mean a lot to me if you could come. Besides Emmett wanted to ask you where you learned to punch like that." She smiled and for the life of me I couldn't help but smile back.

"thank you for inviting me. I know we did get off on the right start, well we REALLY didn't, but I think maybe yeah we could be friends. And as for Emmett you can tell him, my dad was a champion boxer back in the day, so I learned everything I know from him."

She smiled from ear to ear "Great! I mean I hope you can make it, and I will tell Emmett. I"ll see you soon then. Bye Ellie"

"Bye Bella"

I saw her get in her car and drive off, I walked inside and put the invitation on the counter. I got dinner ready, and when my uncle got home we ate together and talked about his job, Leah, and school.

I headed upstairs to take a shower, when I got out I changed into blue pajama pants, and a black t shirt with the words "Teen Wolf" on it.

I walked back into my room, towel drying my hair when I turned to see Jake laying on my bed, shirtless. Of course God forbid he would put on a shirt.

"Well I'm glad to see someone if finally supporting her boyfriend and his wolfy side."

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my shirt. Oooooh.

I sat down on the bed and looked at him "well, first it's a tv show, and second I couldn't help but to get a shirt. Have you seen those guys on that show they are HOT. Especially that guy whats his name Tyler Hoechlin? He is fineeeee-"

I got cut off by jake kissing me. when he pulled away he laid back down on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"So you still think that guy is hot?"

"Yes I do. But why have an unattainable imaginary werewolf when I have a real one here?"

I crawled over to him and rested my head on his chest.

"so you know Bella came over today."

I could feel him turn his head to look at me, I looked up at him. "what? You didn't punch her again did you?"

"No I didn't punch her again, if I did believe me you would know. But she actually came over to make peace and personally invite me to her wedding."

"really?"

"yes, and I actually think I am going to go. "

"you cant be serious."

He got up and pushed me away from him. He walked over to the foot of the bed.

"You cant honestly support the idea of her marrying a bloodsucker"

"Jake, she's your friend and she's getting married. It shouldn't matter who she marries along as she's happy. Are we really going to have a fight about this?"

He let out a deep breath, and sat back down on the bed.

He kissed me on the head. "No Ellie were aren't going to have a fight about this. But I don't think I'm going to go. I don't know if I want you to either, but we have an entire month to talk about this, so lets pick this back up again another day. I have to get going anyway."

"Fine, Jacob you might have won the battle but you haven't won the war." I got up and walked him to my window.

He cupped my face and kissed me. "I love you"

"love you wolf boy"

He chuckled and jumped out my window.

Well Mother hugger I don't think I am ever going to get used to that.

I sighed and got under my sheets. I turned the light off. And closed my eyes, and went straight to sleep.

(A/N) ok so first of 100 reviews. I literally cried. Thank you guys(: also thank you guys for reading, it means a lot. And I hope you guys enjoyed the little teen wolf reference. I really do love that show, this Mondays episode WOW. And the music on that show, I mean unbelievable! But enough with the off topicness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up tomorrow.

Thanks to:

Sara: glad you are enjoying the story(:

Karey: well if it's killing you then I hope I made it in time!

Money: glad you are liking the story, and I don't want it to end either, but all good things must come to an end right? And don't worry I don't want to rush it either, I wont to make sure it's a good ending that this story deserves.

b10ond3y: for following me and the story, adding this to your favorites, and adding me to your favorites. You rock.

tryates072: for adding this to your alerts, adding me to your favorites list, for putting me on alert, and adding this story to you favorites. congradulations you are offically awesome.

1stMysteryWriter: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. For being the 100th reviewer! You deserve a cake, a REALLY big cake. I am so glad you like the story, and that you think its funny. I know I strayed a little from the comedy, but I wanted to make sure that it showed that Ellie was maturing. Plus twilight can get "intense" at times. But I like to try and add a little comedy here and there when I can. So thank you for reading!

I don't oooown twilight dudes or the songs used!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 12

Satellite Heart

**TWO WEEKS LATER  
><strong>I was driving in my car thinking about everything that had happened these last couple of weeks. And if I thought about it too much then I would cry out of anger, so griped the steering wheel tighter until I noticed my knuckles where turning white. I sighed and released my hold and flexed out my fingers.

Oooooo Two Weeks Ago ooooO

I was sitting at Emily's table outside as we watched the boy's wrestle and mess around. I shook my head I could see Jake laughing as Paul tired to get out of a headlock.

I felt Emily look at me and I turned to her "Penny for your thoughts Em?"

She smiled slightly "Are you going to the wedding? Sam said that Seth was going and bringing his girlfriend. Billy said he was going to go with Mrs. Clearwater, and I was wondering if-"

"You were wondering if I was going to go, with Jake"

She leaned herself onto the table and crossed her arms. "Well to put it bluntly yes, but don't get me wrong I'm not trying to pry or anything."

I gave Emily a half smile. "Every time I try and talk about it with him, he just gets all angry. He's questioning even letting me go. But I'm going; this might be the only real chance I get to actually 'make peace' with Bella. I'm tired of feeling angry every time I hear her name. So if I go to her wedding and support her than we shall no longer be number one on my people Ellie hates list."

I picked up my lemonade and took a sip.

"Sounds like a solid plan, with good logic behind it. But you forgot the most headed part of it, Jacob."

I groaned, oh how could I ever forget him?

OooooooooO

I was lying on my bed hearing my iPod and looking at the ceiling. I was hoping maybe there was a song on here that would help approach the situation, but of course I was let down.

I felt something warm suddenly appear next to me, and I turned my head to see Muscles laying on his side grinning at me.

I smiled and pulled my ear buds out. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Run away with me."

Did I just hear that right?

I quickly sat up, and realized my mistake when I got a head rush. I put a hand on my head and looked at muscles.

"What did you just say?"

"Run away with me Ellie, we could go away and doing anything we want."

I blinked a couple times, was this guy for real?

"Jake I can't, I couldn't leave my uncle, or what about our last year of school. Jake why would you want to run away?"

He looked at me hard, I never let go of his gaze. I finally spoke again.

"Jake what is this really about? It couldn't be-"I inwardly gasped it was about. "This is about Bella's wedding isn't it?"

He immediately got up and started paising back and forth.

"Jake?"

No reply.

"Muscles?"

Still nada.

"Jacob!"

That struck a chord, he turned and looked at me. "You're not going, and neither am I"

I got up from my bed.

"Of course I'm going, and you can't stop me. Jacob this is a WEDDING we are talking about here not trip to a penitentiary."

He looked at me. "There will be bloodsuckers everywhere; do you really think they won't just look at you as a meal?"

I rolled my eyes "there will be other human guests, besides why are you worrying so much about me. I'll have Seth, Julia, and even your dad there-"

"Oh yeah because a man in a wheelchair is going to defend you"

"Jake, how could you say something like that. He's your father"

He looked down at the floor. "I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." He took a step towards me to touch me face, but I stepped back.

I couldn't bear looking at him right now.

I heard an audible growl "well fine, I won't be hear when something goes wrong. I'M leaving. Bye Ellie."

I looked up to late he jumped out my window.

"Jake wait no!" don't leave, not like this.

Oooooo Back to Present oooooO

I pulled up to the drive way and shut off my car. I walked up to the door and knocked. All right Ellie you can do this. It's no big deal. Just breathe and relax. I looked up and the door opened.

"Hey El"

Julia hugged me "Still no sign of him?"

"No still nothing"

"Well I'm sorry, I'm sure everything will turn out right. I just can't believe he would run away like that; and for no reason besides a wedding. You made it seem like he thought we were going to die if we went. It's just a wedding with normal human people."

Right normal _human_ people.

We got in my car and drove around different shops looking for dresses and shoes for the wedding. I wasn't really all there, but luckily Julia didn't notice, or she didn't want to say anything about it. Either way I was grateful.

We finally found some dresses after what seemed like an eternity. I dropped Julia off back at home, and made my way to my own house.

When I got home I put my dress and shoes in the closet. I turned around to see my uncle leaning against the door frame.

"How are you holding up kiddo?"

I sat on the bed "not well"

I lay back down; my uncle came over and sat next to me.

"He'll get over it, you'll see. Just wait kid he'll be on his knees begging for forgiveness any day now."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

I heard my uncle sigh, and walk towards the door "Buck up kiddo."

He left and closed the door behind him.

I curled myself in a little ball in the middle of my bed.

Bella's wedding was only a couple of days from now. I wish I could just get it over with now. Was it really worth all this trouble?

(A/N) Ok well that is the very sad ending to this chapter. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I wanted to stick with this story/movie a little bit. But in all honesty who do you side with Ellie or Jake? I mean I wrote it and even I don't know. Anyways I thought Satellite Heart by Anya Marina was like the anthem of this chapter. So if you hear this song before or after you read this you'll get what I'm talking about. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter I will try and update tomorrow. And if you would be so kind as to take a minute out of your day and review. Even a 'good chapter' would make my day, so come please?

Thanks to:

Designersimmidutta- for putting the story on alert, thank you(:

I don't own tWiLiGhT. Review?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 13

Skies Over Head

It was the just the beginning of summer vacation and I literally had NOTHING to do. Danny was at work, Julia was off somewhere with Seth, and Jake. Well Jake was off somewhere doing something, while I was left here wishing he was with me.

I got up from my bed and made my way down stairs. I wasn't going to feel sorry for myself, I was going to be productive. Or…well at least do something other than think of Muscles. I graved my car keys and drove off towards the beach. I rolled down the windows and let the cool air hit my face. When I finally got to the beach basically no one was there.

Weird, back in Santa Barbara everyone would crowd to the beach no matter what the weather was like. Especially during summertime, but this was La Push Ellie. I closed my car door and walked down the beach. I plopped myself down and watched as the water hit the shore.

I graved my knees and tucked them into me holding myself together. I took in a deep breath and let the salty air fill my lungs. I heard people laughing and I turned my head to see a family playing with their little kid. I smiled, there Ellie that proves its not the end of the world. The world keeps spinning even when you don't want to keep moving.

I sat there watching the waves crash when I felt my phone vibrate, I dug into my pocket and looked at my phone. It was a text from Tristan. I grinned and read the message.

_Ellie hey mother dearest of mine finally gave me back my phone. How r you? Is ur mutt treating you right?_

I rolled my eyes at the last part and began texting back.

_First Jake's not a mutt. And second things are…well they aren't the best right now. we kind of had a fight and well he took off. No one really knows where he is._

I set my phone on my knee and waited for a reply. But what I didn't expect was for him to write back so quickly.

_WHAT? How could he leave you? What was this fight about? _

I sighed.

_Well Bella is sort of getting married to her vamp boyfriend, and she invited me to the wedding. And well I figured to make peace it would be the right thing for me to do if I go. So basically he wasn't sold on the idea. And we argued a little and he jumped out my window and he took off._

I got angry just reliving the whole memory. How could we be fighting over someone else's relationship for Pete's sake.

_Well he is just being a jerk. He will come around though. I mean he did imprint on you right. Doesn't that make him you're like love slave or something?_ _either way you guys will pull through._

I looked at my phone screen. Love slave? I shook my head.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence Tristan. But really I'm glad you texted. I hope everything is going better for me than it is for you._

I got up from the sand and dusted off my jeans, and made my way over to my car. I was about to open the door when my phone went off.

_Everything is going, ok, well at least better than you right now. but my mom is monitoring me, which means this is my last text to you for a while. When I figure a way to bust out of prison I'll call you ok? Love you Ellie May. _

_Love you too._

I put my phone back in my pocket and got inside my car.

I stopped by a Chinese restaurant and picked up some food on my way home. When I pulled up the drive way I saw that the lights inside were on.

I opened the door and walked in. Danny and Leah were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Ellie"

"Hey Leah, I picked up some Chinese if you guys want some."

They made their way over to me and graved some food. I made myself a plate and followed them back to the living room.

Danny and Leah put on a movie and When Harry Met Sally came on. I lost myself in the movie, and forgot all of my problems if just for that hour and a half, or however long the movie lasted. But when it was over all of it came flooding back.

I got up to wash dishes when Leah walked next to me.

"Here I'll dry"

I forced a smile "thanks"

"I would tell you that he is going to come back, but I'm sure you've been hearing that a lot lately."

I snorted. And she chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes. Jacob will come back though, he cant stay away from you forever. He loves you too much. "

I dropped the dishes in the sink and I hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there everytime Jake and I hit a ruff spot"

"Everbody deserves to be happy"

Danny came up behind Leah and hugged her. He kissed her on her neck and she giggled.

"What are my two girls talking about over here?"

"Nothing really, just bonding. Come on Danny let's go find another movie."

I finished washing the dishes while Leah and Danny picked out another movie. I went up stairs and I took a shower. I changed into my pajamas, and got under the cover. I graved my iPod from the counter and put on Send me the Moon by Sara Barellies. I turned off the light and looked up at the ceiling. I pulled out my phone, and looked at a picture of me and jake on my phone.

He was kissing my cheek while I had my eyes closed and was laughing. I didn't know he had taken the picture until he had told me a few minutes later.

I closed my eyes, I tucked my phone under the pillow next to me. I didn't want to go to sleep with the quite so I let the quite notes of the song help me drift off to sleep. I needed the rest, Bella's wedding was tomorrow.

(A/N) well here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it, yes it was still a little dramatic, but Bella's wedding is tomorrow which means *gasp* Jake is back. How will Ellie react? How will he apologize? How is it going to go down with bella tomorrow? We shall see tomorrow. Anyways thanks for reading and review my lovely readers!

Thanks to:

Musicluver9001- for putting this story on alert.

'sGirl- well hi there, long time no see! Er well read. I'm glad you still like the story, and no worries here, just glad you reviewed this time. I'm sorry to here your having a not so good time): I hope things get better for you. But if updating this story helps then I will try and update everyday when I can. Thanks for reviewing((:

WolfGirl113- glad you liked Dan's reaction. And considering you are all the way on chapter 7 I have no idea, when or if you will ever see this…but if you do thanks for the review! And yes team Twinkle Toes and Muscles FOREVER3

Desingnersimmidutta- glad to hear you think Ellie's right(: sometimes I fear I make her seem to… well dominating. But if your on her side than I know im doing right. And thanks for the review keep'em coming!

I don't own twilight!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 14

The Scientist

I was sprawled out on my bed; I had just painted my nails a sea breeze color that I thought would suit my dress nicely. I carefully touched each of my nails to make sure they were dry, and when I was finally certain I got up and looked at the clock. It was 1 in the afternoon, with exactly 4 hours till Bella's wedding.

I got up and jumped in the shower, I made sure I was squeaky clean and I got out. I graved my rope hanging on the door-that I hardly ever use- and put it on. When I walked outside Julia was standing in my room with her hands on her hips, and bags to her left and right.

"Did you forget I was coming over so we could get ready together?"

Oh crap.

"No, no of course not Julia how could I forget about you!" I quickly walked over and gave her a hug.

When I pulled away she had a smile on her face "Well good, I thought that maybe you did. Anyways before I got her I showered and curled my hair, but I might need to do a touch up. SO, let's get to work on your make up while your hair air dry's for a little bit."

We made a clean spot on the floor, as I waited for Julia to get started. Normally I wouldn't dare let people touch my face with makeup, but I trusted Julia so I was going on a long shot here. Worst comes to worst I could just wash it off or something.

I was so distracted with my own thoughts I jumped a little when I heard music come on.

"Sorry Ellie, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no I don't, I just…was..distracted that's all."

She smiled and started going to work as We Found Love by Rihanna echoed through my room. I did all of Julia's commands, looking up when she asked me to or looking down. Smiling big as se applied some blush.

It was all over pretty quickly, I made a motion to get up but she quickly stopped me.

"Wait! I want you to see it as a finished product with everything done. So blow dry the rest of your hair out as I warm up the curling irons, lucky I brought one too so we can both do your hair at once."

I simply nodded and started blow drying my damp hair out. By the time I finished both the irons we hot so we got to work.

I was curling my right side while Julia was curling my left. It took about twenty minutes for us to finish my hair, but we did it.

Julia put a few bobby pins in her mouth and tried to smooth my hair over to my right shoulder. She carefully stuck the pins in.

"There you hair and makeup is PERFECT"

I smiled "Thank you Julia, now let's switch places it's your turn."

She gave a big smile and clapped her hands with glee. I smiled Julia definitely was one of a kind, but I don't know where I would be without her.

I got to work on her makeup, I decided to with a clean cat eye. Carefully fanning out the brown eye shadow to further out the attention to her eyes. I gave a simple peach blush, and light pink lipstick.

When I finished applying the last few touched to her face, I figured her curls needed a little work. So I graved a curling iron, and picked up a strawberry blond curl.

I held it in the iron for a few seconds and watched it fall. I continued to her curls were all fairly neat and intact. I got up off the floor.

"Finished."

"Good timing too, we only have and 45 minutes left before we need to head over to the wedding"

Julia quickly got her dress and started changing. I walked over to my closet, and graved my dress and heels. I slipped on my dress and heels and started walking over to Julia who looked like she needed help with the zipper. Julia looked beautiful, she was wearing a light pink dress that fit her nicely but still flowed. It was cute and simple, but a little edgy with her black heels.

When she turned to look at me she gasped. She quickly rushed me over to my mirror.

"Ellie, wow, you look AMAZING"

And she was right I did look good. Not necessarily amazing in my terms, but I looked good. My dress was a deep purple with a strap only on my left shoulder. It was form fitting and highlighted, well my, 'stuff'. My hair was cascading down my right shoulder, and my makeup was smokey eye, lightened out with pearl eye shadow on my lid. My eye liner covered both my bottom and top, but wasn't too thick.

"I'm glad we went with the beige heels, it's not too distracting. Here put your earring on, and I'll get your bracelet."

I put on some dangly gold earring, and when Julia came over I put on a simple gold bangle bracelet. I looked at the time, fudge monkey's I shoved my phone in the pocket of my dress and graved Julia's arm.

We were almost out the door when my uncle stopped me.

"Be careful kiddo, and by the way El you look beautiful. Uh you to Julia."

"Thank You!"

"Don't worry Danny I will"

I gave him a quick hug graved my keys and jumped in my car.

Looking for the Cullen house was not as easy as I thought it was going to be, but lucky for me Julia was good with directions, and her having an iPhone with Siri definitely helped.

We got there just in time. We quickly sat done after finding Seth, his mom, and Billy.

When we sat down I was able to take in the scenery. And holy cheerios was it breathe taking. There were white flowers covering everything, and the seats were made intricately from wood. Like wow.

The music finally started and we stood up as we watched Bella-in her incredible dress-walk down the aisle to Edward. They looked so happy and in love. I smiled slightly as I watched them say their vows, and finally share their first kiss as man and wife. Although it probably didn't have to last as long as it did. But when it ended it turned into a smooth transition to the more party like atmosphere.

I was talking with Seth and our group, when Seth noticed Bella and Edward finally alone. So we walked over. Come on Ellie let's get this over with.

"Hey man" Seth gave Edward a one armed hug. "it's nice to see you I'm happy for you"

"Congratulations" Julia said in the smallest tiniest voice I have ever heard. I didn't think it was possible for her.

"I'll hope you'll be happy Bella" Billy looked up at Bella and I knew he meant a more of I hope you'll be happy with the vampire choice you are making even though I KNOW it is a big mistake, but hey whatever.

"Thank you Billy"

I stepped up, and I gave Bella a hug. "Congratulations Bella, I wish you the very best."

She hugged me tighter, and I pulled away. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me."

I chuckled "We had to make peace at some point right?" I turned to Edward "I'm sorry about more then you know, but I really do wish you both all the best."

"Have you heard from him?"

I twinged a little "No, I'm sorry but I'm sure he just wants the best for you"

She gave a slight smile and a nod, and we walked away. Our little group made its way over the little spot we made. But I wanted to get something to drink so I made my over to the punch bowl.

I poured myself something to drink and a big guy with short brown hair made eye contact with me.

"Are you that girl that punched my new sister in the face"

I swallowed hard, oh great. "Um yeah sorry about that, but we're good now. at least I think we are"

He laughed a big booming laugh "Nah that was sweet though, Bella said that your dad was a boxer."

I smiled "yeah he used to fight back in the day, he won a good amount. And when I got old enough he taught me everything he knew."

He nodded, but a beautiful blond woman came up to him. "Come on Emmett it's time for the toasts. Alice will rip your head off if you're late."

"Alright babe, it was nice meeting you-"

"Ellie"

"Ellie, maybe we could trade fighting secrets one day."

"Maybe one day"

He smiled and he walked off. Seth came up behind me. "Bonding with the vampires now?"

I laughed "for now yeah, the trick is to get them on your good side you know?"

He nodded and we sat down at the table. We watched various people give their speeches. But by far I thought Emmett was the funniest. But the girl, I think her name was Jessica, was up there too. If she didn't make it clear that she wanted to be up there with Edward instead of Bella. It was sad and funny all at the same time.

The reception party picked up again, and people were dancing and having a good time.

A guy came to me, and started talking.

"Hey I don't think I've seen you around before."

I wanted to roll my eyes at this guy, was he seriously hitting on me?

"Maybe it's because I live in La Push"

"Oh" he eyes went a little wide and he drank from his cup. "Well I'm Mike and you are?"

"I'm Ellie" mike, mike why does that name sound so familiar? OH.

"Ellie that's a pretty name." he grinned at me and moved in closer.

"Wait Mike, aren't you the guy that went to the movies with Bella and my boyfriend Jacob and then got sick in the middle of the movie?"

I don't think I've ever seen anybody get so pale so fast I wanted to laugh while he put it all together.

"That guy is you boyfriend?"

I smile and nodded.

When Seth quickly came up behind me. "Ellie we have a problem."

I waved goodbye to Matt as I followed Seth into the woods. "Seth where are we going what's the problem"

It was then that I say Bella being held by Jake, who looked like he was going to squeeze her to death.

I saw the rest of the pack come up behind Jacob, holding him back. While Edward came up in front of Bella"

"GAH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"JACOB!" I didn't realize how load I had screamed it till the words came out of my mouth. I walked closer to them.

It took a second for jake to recognize my voice but when he did "Ellie". He walked over to me and tried to hold me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Go Jacob, please just go."

"Ellie-"

"Go"

He sighed and he walked off into the woods. I turned around and saw Bella and Edward looking at me. I felt tears stinging my eyes, how could jake do something like that? He comes back and this is what he does?

I saw Edward looking at me with a sad face and I remembered he could read thoughts. I immediately cursed myself.

"I am so sorry"

It was all I could manage to say before I quickly walked off to my car. I was fumbling around for my keys when I finally got the door open. But it was shut with a silent thud.

I turned and I saw Jake.

"Ellie, wait."

"No! Move out of my way" I opened the door again but he just closed it.

"Ellie"

"Move. Out. Of. The. Way."

He finally moved and I opened my door, and got inside. I turned on the car and started driving to my house.

The radio was blaring a song I recognized, Memory by Sugarcult.

_This may never start/I'll tear us apart/Can I be your enemy?/Losing half a year/Waiting for you here/I'd be your anything/So get back, back, back to where we lasted/Just like I imagine/I could never feel this way/So get back, back, back to the disaster/My heart's beating faster/Holding on to feel the same_

I felt tears starting to sting my eyes, but I took deep breaths to try and hold them in.

_This may never start/Tearing out my heart./I'd be your memory/Lost your sense of fear(I'd be your memory)/Feelings disappeared/Can I be your memory?_

I finally reached my house I got inside my house. I saw Danny and Leah on the couch cuddled together.

"Hey Ellie how was the wedding?"

"Fine"

I stormed up the stairs and prayed that they didn't come inside to check on my. But with Leah there she would most likely tell Danny to leave me alone.

I closed my door and leaned on it for support. I got up and took my heels off. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

All of a sudden I started hearing a soft murmur of music. I went outside and saw Jake holding a pair of speakers. He turned up the volume and I heard what he was playing.

_Come up to meet you/ Tell you I'm sorry/ You don't know how lovely you are/ I had to find you tell you I need you/Tell you I set you apart./tell me you secrets and ask me your questions/ oh let's get back to the start/ running in circles coming up tails/ heads on a science apart._

Oh I seriously wanted to cry.

_Nobody said it was easy/ it's such a shame for us to part/ nobody said it was easy/ no one ever said it would be this hard/ oh take me back to the start_

"Ellie? Can I come up to talk?"

I looked down at him. I walked away from my window and started walking up and down my room. Oh man Ellie.

What do I do, what do I do?

I walked back to my window. "Fine, you can come up"

He smiled and came up to me window.

"Ellie, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For, leaving and for threatening Edward. "

"Oh good, so you do know you did more than one thing wrong."

"Ellie look I'm sorry. It killed me to be away from you-"

"You can't do that! You can't hurt me like that and then apologize, and expect me to forgive you and be ok with it. Jacob you hurt me. "

I walked up to him and shoved him on his chest "You left me."

I felt the tears leaving my eyes now. They stung as I felt the makeup touching my eyes.

He held my hands to his chest. "God Ellie I know, I don't think I could ever say sorry enough times. Ellie I never mean to hurt you the way I have. Your love means more to me than anything. And I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

He cupped my face with his hand, and held onto both of my hands with the other.

"Ellie I didn't mean to cause you any pain, and I swear I will make it up to you every chance I get. Just please say you will give me another shot. I can't live without you."

I felt my heart beating faster. He wiped away my stray tears. "Please don't cry anymore"

I turned my head a little. Oh fudge it. I hugged him, and I felt him hold me tight.

"if you ever hurt me like that again I will kill you. And I have friends who will help me."

He squeezed me tighter. "Never"

He lifted my chin with his finger "Can I kiss you?"

I bent down and kicked a nearby stool in front of him, I got up on it and I kissed him. I graved his face between my hands, while he graved the small of my back with one hand, and cradled my head with his other hand.

He picked me up and kicked the stool away and set me back down on the bed. He sat down next to me. I laid my head in his lap while he played with my strayed hair.

We sat like that for a while until he picked me up and laid me next to him. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

And I drifted off to sleep.

(A/N) well fudge muffins, I think this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it, because writing it I know I teared up a little. Let me know what you thought, did Ellie forgive him to easily? Or was that just the perfect way of apologizing? Let me know, considering how long this chapter is I don't know if I will update again, but maybe with a little break and rest I might have the next chapter up later today. So as always review please? It would be really appreciated(:

Thanks to:

Brooke 'sGirl- who wouldn't want a guy to kiss her like that? I mean come on aha. But I am really glad you like the emotion that goes into this story, because literally everything Ellie feels I feel as I type it on the key board. She cries I cry. Anyways thanks for continuing to read the story, and yes I missed this story, but I had lots my muse. But I got it back!

HoldMyHeart- glad you like the story, and thanks for the review!

Designersimmidutta- well yay, she is an outspoken person(: haha glad you can connect a part of yourself to her. I tried to make her realistic. And thanks again for the review, cookie for you!

I don't own twilight, or any of the songs used!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 15

There's No Way

**1 Month Later….**

"You know when you think about it, it wasn't that bad of a movie I mean really."

I heard Jake chuckle. "No Ellie, it was just a REALLY bad movie."

I smiled and shrugged. I watched the scenery as the trees blurred through window frame.

These were the good moments. The normal moments, when everything felt in place. It had been a hard couple of weeks when Muscles came back, during Bella's wedding. But we worked through it, and for the most part we were better than ever. The summer was great, and nothing bad had happened- werewolf or otherwise- but I couldn't help but feel that this was the calm before the storm.

God Ellie why do you always have to be so negative?

"Hey you ok?"

I turned to Jake "Yeah just thinking"

"about what?"

"How hungry I am." And lucky for me my stomach growled right on cue, which made us both laugh.

We finally got to muscles house, and it was around 2 in the afternoon, so I had every right to be hungry.

We got out of the car and started walking towards his house. Jake was far enough from me that I ran up and jumped on his back piggy back style.

I felt him move silently forwards, but found his balance quickly and laughed. "Twinkle toes I could have dropped you"

"Yeah but you didn't." I kissed him on neck, and he chuckled. He lifted me up higher, and held my legs while he walked inside.

He started bouncing me up and down when we got inside and I couldn't help but laugh. "AH! Jake stop you going to drop me!"

He was about to say something back to me, when we heard someone clear there throat. Muscles set me down, and we looked around the room and saw that Billy and Bella's dad standing in the kitchen. Which could only mean-

"There extending Bella's trip, she sounded I don't know off."

Muscles didn't even need to finish his thought, he the keys out of his pocket and started walking back to my car.

"Jacob, let it go-"

I looked at Billy " Don't worry Billy I have this under control"

I ran out the door and got in the passenger seat. At least I hope I have this under control.

"What are you doing?"

"what do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to make sure you don't do anything stupid. So if we are going to do this then let's go."

He let out a deep sigh, and muttered something under his breath and started the car. We drove off to the Cullen house and you could feel the tension radiating off of him. It was unnerving.

He got out of the car, and slammed the door. God, he was going to hear about that later, this car was vintage. He nearly ran up the steps when Dr. Handsome answered the door.

"Hello Jacob, it's good to see you. "

"Is it true? Give it to me straight. She's here?"

"They came home to weeks ago. Jake-"

And with that he was already halfway up the stairs.

I was left standing in the doorway. "Umm Hi" I gave a slight smile , and he smiled back.

"I'm Carlisle"

"Nice to meet you, formally at least, I'm Ellie." I extended my hand, and he shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Ellie. We don't we join them upstairs before something unwanted happens."

We quickly walked up the stairs. I looked around the room full of models, and let me tell you for good looking people they looked pretty dang upset. I walked behind Jake who looked like he was about to punch the blond girl in front of Bella.

"Rose it's ok"

I looked at Jake and back to Bella, wow did she look sick.

"Rose do you want to help me up?"

When she got up I saw a bump stretching out her stomach. She looked ill, like sickely ill. I let out a gasp and put a hand over my mouth.

"YOU did this!" Jake stormed over to Edward, but Emmett, I think that was his name, got in the way.

"What is it?"

"I'm not too sure, ultrasounds and needles wont penetrate the embryonic sack."

"I can't see it either." What was this the girl who could er can see the future?

"And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"We've been searching legends but there isn't much to go on. We do know that its strong, and fast growing."

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her."

I let out a slow breath, and I closed my eyes. I hate seeing him act this way.

"This is none of your business dog!"

"Rose!"

Oh man, this wasn't going to end well was it?

"All this fighting isn't good for Bella-"

"The _Fetus_ isn't good for Bella"

"Say the word Alice _baby. _Its just a little baby!"

"Possibly."

I put my hands up to my forehead and started rubbing my temples. Why did I come again? Oh right-

"Carlisle you've got to do something-"

"No. its not his decision, its not any of yours. "

"Bella how can you be so-"

"HEY!"

Everybody in the room turned and looked at me. well I guess either no one noticed I was there, or they just didn't care either way I have something to say, and I josh darn well am going to say it.

"Look, I don't know any of you really. And I Bella and I never really got off on the right start, but I agree with her. If she wants to have this baby, they she is going to have this baby. I mean what the hell is wrong with you guys? It's a living being, I mean how can you just kill something like that. Something so innocent. And as her family I'm surprised that NONE of you except Blondie over here. "

I could feel all eyes on me, I slowly walked over to Bella who was now sitting down on the couch.

"Listen, we haven't really gotten off on the right start, and well at your wedding we kind of took a turn for the bad. But given the circumstances, I'd like to say that I'll be there for you. I mean with you vampire baby and all. You could use a small dose of human life right? After all is said and done Bella, I do consider you a friend."

She just looked at me with her sad brown eyes. "Thank you." And she hugged me. I darn well never thought this day would happen but it did.

"Jacob can I talk to you outside?"

I looked at Jake, who was just in utter shock after everything that just happened. And after what I said he probably just snapped a little. I just looked at him and nodded. He looked at everyone in the room, and gave off a silent you hurt her and I'll kill you look. And he walked off.

I was left in a room full of vampires. Great. Good going Ellie.

"My name isn't Blondie. It's Rosalie"

I looked up "Well to be fair you are blond."

She just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course. I mean heck look at what you're going through right now. You could use some one to lighten the mood right? "

I smiled warmly at her, and I could tell she appreciated the gesture.

After a while we moved Bella into another room- because DANG did they have a lot of rooms in this house- and we set her down on the couch.

I heard footsteps and looked up, it was muscles.

I got up from the seat, and looked at him.

"I'll uh give you guys a minute then."

I started to walk off when he graved my arm. He pulled me into a hug, and whispered "I love you in my ear"

"Ditto" I smiled and walked outside. I made my way to my car, when I remembered Jake had the keys.

I sighed rolled my eyes, and sat down on the hood of my car.

I looked up at the sky and wondered the h-e-double hockey sticks this all happened.

When Jake came outside he looked really P.O.D.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I got up and made me way towards him.

"Don't Ellie. "

I felt my eyebrows furrow "Don't what? What do you mean don't? "

I walked closer to him.

"Ellie, stop! I might hurt you if you come any closer."

He took my keys from his pocket and tossed them to me; I caught them and looked back at him.

"Jake I don't understand I-"

"I just need to get away."

"Jake-"

He phased. My eyes widened, I don't think I will ever get used to that.

He started running towards the forest.

"JACOB!"

He turned around and looked at me. Then he just kept running.

I groaned "Damn it!"

I opened my car door slammed it, and put the key in the ignition. I leaned my head on the steering wheel. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

My life is never going to be normal is it?

(A/N) ok so first off you don't know, or want to know, how many times I wrote this chapter, deleted it, and wrote it again because I wasn't happy with it. But after FOREVER I finally got it done. And I hope, I really do hope, that you like it. I will try to update as soon as possible ok? Anyways I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and following this story. You will never know how much it means to me.

I don't twilight, or anything twilight related. But PS PLEASE REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 16

Here's to Looking at You Kid

I banged my head on the steering wheel. Why did he have to be so, so stubborn!

I took the keys out of the ignition, and leaned back on my seat. I let my head fall back, and I looked at the ceiling of my car. I felt my phone vibrate, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

It was a text from Danny. "_Hey Ellie. I hope everything is going ok with you. Leah just told me what happened with that girl Bella. Are you ok?"_

I sighed. Of course he would know about this now. I started texting back a reply _"Yeah Danny I'm fine. I mean better than Bella anyways. But I feel like I need to be there for her you know? I just have a feeling that this is where I need to be- I just cant explain it."_

I felt my lip curl, I thought about what I had just texted. I really did feel this way. Man Ellie, why do you always have to get these weird feelings.

I heard my phone go off, I looked at the screen _"I get it. I mean I really don't, but I can try to understand. If you need to be there, than that's what you have to do. Just for the love of god kiddo be careful. You're in a house full of vampires."_

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I shook my head and smiled while I replied back _"Sure thing Dan."_

I took a deep breath; well at least that let me forget about my problems for like 5 minutes.

There was a light tap on my window and I jumped out of the seat. Holy nuggets, I turned to look at my window and Edward was outside my window.

I rolled my window down "Um Hi?"

He just looked at me, don't eat me.

That made him laugh, "I'm not going to eat you." Oh right he can read minds. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come back inside or-?"

Oh I hadn't thought about that, I must have been sitting out here for like 20 minutes. I didn't really have any other place to go, especially since Jake left.

"Yeah sure, thanks"

He simply smiled and opened the door for me.

We started walking back towards his house when he decided to strike back up a conversation.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for being there for my Bella. "

"It's no problem really, but can I ask you something?" he paused halfway up the stairs to look at me.

"Go ahead."

"Why aren't you supporting your wife, about your baby?"

He just looked at me. "How can I support something that is going to kill her?"

I blinked, I didn't really have anything to say to that. I mean what can you say to that?

I just nodded and followed him back up the stairs. The rest of his family just looked at me.

"Hi. Again." What the heck else was I going to say. Dang it Ellie couldn't come up with anything better could you?

"Ellie, is going to stay here for a while to keep Bella company." He read my mind.

Normally I would be aggravated, but he just saved my butt, so I looked at him apprectaivyl and sat back down on the couch next to Bella. Edward walked outside, and left us alone.

"So how's life?"

She just raised her eyebrows at me. I guess small talk isn't going to liven up the mood here is it?

I sighed this was going to be long day wasn't it?

Just then Edward came back inside. "Jacob is here, he's come to warn us."

"He's here? Great." I rolled my eyes. I got questioning looks from the other Cullens, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

I could hear him walking up the stairs. He spotted me sitting on the couch and he just looked at me.

"You had something to say Jake?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned further into my seat.

He sighed and sat on the couch.

"Sam is planning an attack. But he's lost the element of surprise so he's not going to come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded, and he'll wait for his opportunity."

"They won't get through without a fight."

"There wont be any fights. We wont be the ones to break the treaty." Wow these were like the most human vampires ever.

"The treaty is void. At least in Sam's mind."

"Not in ours."

"Carlisle, no one's hunted in weeks."

"We'll make due."

Ok that's not making feel any better considering I'm, like the only human here. I mean I know they wont kill Bella.

"You've done us a great service Jacob. Thank you."

Jake just nodded. He looked back at me.

"Ellie? Can we talk?"

I leaned forward in my seat. "Now you want to talk. Are you sure you don't want to run away again? Because lately that seems like all you ever want to do"

He rubbed his hands on his face and stood up.

"I'm sorry El. I know it seems like I'm always apologizing to you, but I am sorry."

He looked at me one last time and he walked out the door.

I let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for making a scene in your home, that honestly wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry about it" I looked at Bella, and gave her a small smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

The night pretty much went on with me talking to Bella, and Emmett who can I say has to be the funniest guy here.

"You've got to be kidding me the Packers have nothing on the Broncos this year!"

"How can you say that did you see them last game, when they got a touch down in the last quarter to win the game!"

"Yeah considering the hail mary they had to pull off to even get it done!"

"Hey, would you mind be more quietly all this noise isn't good for Bella and the baby"

"Sorry babe, you know how I get when I talk about sports."

I just laughed. I looked at Bella and she seemed to be enjoying herself. I think the normal conversation was doing her some good.

Emmett and Rosalie went outside, and left Bella and I alone. I got up from my seat and plopped myself down next to her.

"Are you going to talk to Jake?"

I just turned my head and looked at her. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now."

"why not?"

"Because he can get hot headed, and I can get hot headed. And that doesn't turn out well in the end."

"I thought when you imprinted on someone , they would, how did jake put it? Be anyone or anything that you needed him to be?"

"HA! Well I guess that didn't stick" I snorted "But in a way I'm glad that he's like that. He wouldn't be my Jake if he wasn't."

"So does that mean that your going to go talk to him?"

"I guess it does."

I got up from my seat, and made my way down stairs. I walked outside and I immediately felt freezing.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and walked into the forest. I saw Jake looking at the creek.

"See anything interesting?"

He turned around and looked at me.

He gave me a half smile "No, not really"

I walked up to him. " I hate when we fight you know"

He looked at me with sad eyes "I know, and I hate always being the one to start the fight."

"Jacob, we cant keep having this same fight. "

"I know, I just-"

"Need to stop running. I'm here for you Jake. Always. " I cupped his face with my hand. "I will always be on your side."

He pulled me into a hug, man he always felt so warm. I breathed him in.

"Your freezing twinkle toes."

"tell me about it."

I hugged me tighter and started rubbing my arms, I could feel myself getting warmer.

"You smell like vampires"

I raised my eyebrows "I don't know whether to take that as an insalt or compliment."

That just made him laugh, he leaned down and he kissed me on the head.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I mean i'll just stay, I wouldn't want to wake Danny up anways. Sides I already told him about it and he was fine with it."

He gave me and are you sure look, and I just smiled. I kissed him, and he just held me.

"You should get back inside, its too cold out here for you."

I nodded and I started making my way back to the house.

"I love you Ellie Hunter."

I smiled "I love you Jacob Black"

I turned back around and I got back inside. Alice was nice enough to make up a room for me, with a shower, pajamas and everything.

I got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. Well today did not go off as expected AT ALL. I felt myself yawn. I just hope tomorrow is better, not only for me, but for Bella too.

(A/N) YAY! Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. So ok, I know that nobody reviewed but like I said before. I WILL finish this story no matter what. It will get done. I will try and update again as soon as I possibly can, thanksgiving week I only have to go to school for like two days so expect at a lot of chapters to be coming in then. At the end of this speal I just want to say that I would like to thank all the veterans out there who are keeping us all safe. God bless you guys.

Thank you to:

Sakruafan12 for putting this as a favorite

Mbinns for putting this as a favorite as well

I don't own twilight, or any of the movie lines used!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 17

Autumn Tree

**Two Weeks later**

The weeks passed by and Bella honestly was getting any better. I tried to stay the night as much as I could, but I would have to go home every now and then to check on Danny, and get a good nights sleep.

My relationship with the Cullen's was getting closer I mean, at least with Emmett, and I guess you could say Rosalie. Probably because I was pro baby life. Oh well it was still something right?

I arrived at the Cullen's house, I honestly had been there so many times, Carlisle and Esme just decided to give me a key. I opened the door and walked inside. I went upstairs to check on Bella, and saw her sleeping on the couch. Great . I walked back down stairs into the kitchen, I graved a water, and headed back upstairs.

I turned on my iPod and silently played music, while Bella was sleeping. I closed my eyes and listnend to the words of the song _Under the autumn tree/ the chair were you would swing/ your so full of leaves/ comfort me/ a man that resembles me/ now I'm off to dream/ comfort me/is this my old shame?/ a mind gives away?/ how long have you been gone/ a cold winters age/ the soft of your face/_

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I took out my earphones which had gone quiet. I blinked a little and saw Jake looking down at me.

"hey twinkle toes." 

"hey when did you get here?"

"About and 20 minutes ago"

I rubbed my eyes "what time is it?"

"A little past six"

"what? Are you serious? I closed my eyes for two seconds-"

"yeah I know Bells told me, you've been asleep for 4 hours"

I got up from my seat, and I streached out my neck.

"Well let's go see what everyone else it up to then"

We made our way to the tv room and saw everyone sitting down and watching a football game-except for Bella who was half asleep on the couch.

I sat down on the couch, and muscles sat down next to me.

Emmett gave me a sup nod, and I just smiled back.

We sat there for a while just watching the game, when Bella shivered.

I nudged jake. "I got it." I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my chin, while jake moved over to Bella.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world."

"Your one of them. It feels complete when you're here Jake."

Normally when Bella would have said something like this I would have wanted to punch her in the face, but right now I just let it go. I watched as Bella made a face, and leaned her head into a trash can. I watched as Jake rubbed circles on her back.

"we need to find a way to get some food into her system."

"If I could only see the fetus-"

"the baby"

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants."

Ha, maybe figuring it vampire origin and all-

"I think you might be right."

What?

"Jacob just had an idea-" oh thank god he didn't read my mind.

"it wasn't an idea, it was a snide comment."

"what were you thinking?"

"We considering the vampire dad, wouldn't the baby wanting blood make sense?"

Again I got the looks from the vampire model family.

"He's thristy"

"I know the feeling"

"If its hungry its not going to want animal blood."

"I have some O negative laid aside for Bella"

I watched as everyone slowly left the room. I watched as Carlisle pured blood into a cup. OH MY-

"Wait, wait , wait your going to make her drink that?"

"it's the fastest way to test the theory"

"only if you're comfortable with it."

"I'll try anything.  
>Oh I'm feeling queasy.<p>

"I think I'm going to be sick" Jake moved closer to me, and I graved his hand.

Edward handed Bella a Styrofoam cup. I watched with horror as she brought the cup closer to her lips.

Oh I'm gonna pass out.

Muscles must have noticed because he looked at me and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm ok" I breathed in and out slowly. I turned back to Bella who was finishing her sip of _blood._

"It tastes, good."

Oh that is freaking disgusting. But hey it was already making her feel better.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOO

Disgustigly enough the human drinking human blood thing continued, and let me tell you it was freaking gross.

I was sitting on the couch, daydreaming when I heard a knock on the Cullen's door.

I heard Carlisle open the door.

"Look, Mr. Vampire I don't want any trouble I just want to talk to Ellie. "

I looked over the banister. My uncle was holding a cross and pointing it at carisle.

"Danny put the cross down, you look like an idiot."

He just gave me a stern look and I walked down the stairs.

"I'll give you two a minute." I gave Carlisle a smile, and I turned to my uncle.

"Danny what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I have no idea if I'm going to see you tonight, so I had to come wish you a Happy Birthday. Here I got you something."

I blinked. Birthday?

"Danny it's not my birthday."

"Yeah it is Ellie, I think I know what day my sister gave birth to you."

Oh my god. It was my birthday. How could I forget my own birthday?

Danny handed me my gift. " You don't have to open it now, but I hope you like it."

I gave him a hug "Thank you Danny."

"I guess I'll see you when I see you then Ellie. Be careful ok kiddo?"

He gave me another hug, and he walked out the door.

I went back upstairs looking at the box my uncle gave me. I sat down in a chair, and just looked at the box. What could my uncle have gotten me?

"Who was down stairs El?" I looked up at Jake

"Huh? Oh it was just my uncle he came to give me my birthday present."

Jake crouched down next to me "Its your birthday and you didn't tell me?"

"Honestly I forgot what day it was, I completely forgot my own birthday."

He hugged me "Happy Birthday Ellie"

"Thanks"

I looked back down at the box. I carefully took off the wrapping paper. There was a small jewelry box. I looked at it puzzled an I opened it up. There was a note inside.

'Ellie, your parents wanted me to give this to you when it was your 17th birthday. I know they would be so proud of you, and how brave and strong you have become. You are an amazing person Ellie. I hope you have a beautiful birthday P.S I hope you don't mind I took the picture from your room. Love Your Uncle Daniel'

I looked at the necklace, it was a small gold shaped heart locket. I opened it, on one side it was a picture of my mom, dad, danny, and me, and on the other it was a picture of Muscles and I. I felt my eyes start to water.

I asked muscles to put the necklace on for me, and I held on to it.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, mostly me talking to Bella and Emmett.

But once night fell I heard Emmett call my name downstairs and I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Emmett?"

I turned the corner and I saw a small cake on the counter top with everyone gathered around, including Seth, and Leah.

I saw Bella step forward "we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Ellie. Thank you for everything you've done. "

I smiled at her, and hugged her. "Thank you Bella."

I blew out the candles and ate a piece of cake, or more like three, and laid down on the couch.

I started to fall asleep, but Jake lifted me up, and carried me to the small bedroom.

He tucked me into the sheets and kissed me on the head. "Night birthday girl."

He closed the door, and I drifted off to dreamland.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOooooO

It was a couple of days later, and I was exhausted, I mean I hadn't gotten a goodnights sleep since my birthday.

Jake and I had just come back from the woods, and were walking up stairs, when we saw Rosalie, Bella , and Alice looking pretty happy.

"Bella why don't you tell them what you've decided."

"Rosalie is trying to talk Bella out of baby names."

"She hates them."

"well then I'm on your side no matter what you picked."

I laughed "they cant be that bad right?"

"if it's a boy EJ for Edward Jacob. And if it's a girl Renesme"

"Renesme?"

"too weird?"

"No its beautiful."

Wow was that name out there.

"He likes it."

At least somebody does. I chuckled. I saw Bella drop her blood cup and try and bend down and pick it up.

In an instant I heard Bella's body make a sicking crack, and Edward run off to her side.

Oh no. Bella.

(A/N) ok cliffhanger, and I mostly likely wont be updating till next week, so sorry): but I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it seemd a little smushed together, but I just wanted to get the ball moving you know? Anyways thanks for reading and please review!

I don't own twilight!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 18

How to Save a Life

"Bella!"

Edward quickly and carefully lifted Bella up, and carried her to hospital area of the house. All I could hear was her screaming, I can imagine the pain-

"Rosalie pass the morphine"

"Carlisle said that the placenta must have detached"

Oh god.

"He's coming as fast as he can-"

"We'll have to do it"

What? Is she crazy?

"Rose, let the morphine spread-"

What the fudger! Is she insane?!

"There's no time he's dying!"

"GET HIM OUT NOW!"

I graved onto her shoulder as Rosalie started cutting her open. I looked at Jake and he just stared at me. He turned to Bella.

"Look at me Bella-"

Her screaming made my cringe. It all happened to fast, as soon as Rosalie cut her open Jake had her up against the wall. The blood.

"Alice get her out of here!"

I moved over to Jake to make sure he was ok, and we turned back to Bella.

"Change her!" it felt like I almost screamed the words out while I tride to keep Bella down on the table.

"You gotta changer her"

"I cant not while he's still in there. I gotta get him out first."

"Stay focused, keep your heart beating" I could hear the worry and pain and jakes voice and it broke my heart.

"He's suffocating!"

I saw Edward lean down and bite open Bella's stomach to get the baby out. I'm going to be sick.

It took a minute, but Edward finally got the baby out. It felt like there was this once blissful moment where everything seemed like it would be alright.

"It's Renesmee"

"So. Beautiful."

But of course that doesn't happen. At least not to us.

"Bella!" oh no.

"Bella!"

I watched as Jake started shaking her shoulders, but she was-

"Jacob take the baby"

"keep that away from me!"

I looked at Jake, I walked over to Edward. "Give me the baby"

"But-"

"She wont bite me" at least I hope not.

I took the baby and started walking out of the room. I turned back to see Edward and Jacob trying to resuscitate Bella. I said a silent prayer, and walked out.

I cleaned up the baby and walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. I looked down at the baby, who couldn't look any happier.

I smiled a weak smile "You don't know how much trouble you cause do you?"

The baby just continued to look up at me.

"You are beautiful Renesmee" I leaned down and I kissed her on the forehead.

"HOW!?"

I got up and turned around to see Jake looking at me in anger.

"Jacob-"

"How could you stand that, that thing! Knowing that it killed Bella!"

"Jake, she's just a baby!"

In a flash Rosalie ended up in front of me, blocking me from Jake.

"You aren't going to hurt her."

"Move out of the way Blondie." I saw the hate and anger in his eyes.

I stepped in front of Rosalie "Take her"

She looked at me and graved Renesmee and walked away. I turned to jake.

"Hey, you want to calm down? Or do you want to hurt me too?"

He just looked at me. I never broke contact with this eyes.

"Jake, she's going to be ok. Bella will make it through this. But killing a baby, and innocent baby girl isn't going to make it better."

He pulled me into an embrace, and I could feel him crying. I us slowing moving down until we were on the floor with me holding him telling him that everything was going to be ok.

I mean you can never know if everything is going to be ok in the end, but you can still give hope.

We heard a noise and got up to look outside. The Cullen's and the Wolves were fighting.

I looked at Jacob. "We can't let them hurt her Jake."

"Why do you care so much Ellie."

"Just do this for me Jacob. Please."

I just looked at me and nodded. I ran outside as fast as I could.

"WAIT!"

I ran up in front of the Cullen's and held my hands out in front of me. Sam was inches away from me.

I felt Jake phase, and come towards me growling at Sam.

I put my hands down and went face to face with Sam.

"You can't hurt me Sam right? It's against the rules."

He just growled.

I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I won't let you hurt her Sam. She's just a baby, what would Emily say about you killing a baby?."

"He wants to know why you care about her Ellie, why you're willing to risk your life for her."

I turned to look at Edward, I looked back at Sam.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I almost started laughing hysterically.

"Maybe it's because I know that killing anyone is wrong, especially if it's a baby! So you listen to me Sam Uley. And You listen good, because as long as I live I won't let you hurt her. I will _die_ before I let you hurt that baby. And guess what Sam you can't hurt me"

I looked away from Sam and at looked at the other wolves.

"None of you can. "

I turned back to Sam. "So to sum it all up for you, hands of Uley. I think it's best if you leave now."

Sam looked at me and turned to the rest of his pack, they all growled and they walked off.

I let the breath out that I felt like I was holding in forever, and sank down to me knees. I felt Jake come up in front of me , and I nuzzled myself into his fur.

He licked my cheek, and I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that he loved me.

I got up and walked over to the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward came down and stood in front of me.

"Thank you Ellie, I don't know if I could ever thank you enough for protecting my family"

"Yeah well, no problem." I shrugged.

I felt Emmett come up behind me and give me a big hug.

"Emmett I cant breathe"

I heard muscles growl, and Emmett just laughed and set me down.

Well this was a long day wasn't it?

(A/N) ok so the birth scene! I hope you liked it, I tried to do it justice, and sorry if you don't like the whole ellie explination on why the shouldn't kill nessie, but hey not like jake can imprint on here if he already has on ellie. Anyways I should have the next up chapter up in a little bit. And I might fast forward a little so we can get back into things without having any fillers. So thank you to:

Guest: for you review! You didn't have to but you did anyways so thank you!

. .moon- for putting this on alert

I don't own twilight, and if you pretty please can review? Thank you!


End file.
